Ce(ux) qui aurai(en)t suivi(s)
by Dahrma
Summary: Suite de  Ce qui aurait pu  . Le monde magique est en pleine reconstruction et la vie apporte son lot de petites révolutions. Ces petits rien qui changent une vie... Et, si Draco et Hermione en font les frais, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être pris dans l'oeil du cyclone.
1. Mathilda

_Titre_ _: __**Ce(ux) qui aurai(en)t suivi(s)...**_

_**.**_

_Résumé : __Suite directe de ma fic « Ce qui aurait pu » (dispo dans mon profil pour ceux qui arriveraient ici sans l'avoir lue). _

_Le monde magique est en pleine reconstruction et la vie apporte son lot de petites révolutions. Ces petits rien qui changent une vie... Et, si Draco et Hermione en font les frais, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être pris dans l'oeil du cyclone. _

_._

_Disclaimer_ _: L'œuvre et l'univers de « Harry Potter » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.. Cela dit, cette fic étant une suite, je vais réutiliser pas mal d'éléments que j'ai crée pour CQAP. Je le précise généralement en bas de page et rappelle à quoi ces termes font référence._

_Avertissement__ : Rating M parce que ça me paraît difficile de faire autrement... C'est fou la propension qu'on peut avoir à écrire des scènes citronnées..._

_Pairing __: Oh ! Diantre ! Ils sont nombreux. Déjà, il y aura ceux déjà évoqués dans CQAP, notamment l'inénarrable HG/DM, le commun HP/GW et le toujours sympa à exploiter NL/LL. Et comme ça me titillait depuis un moment, il y aura également un slash. Mais, je préfère vous réserver la surprise... Ce n'est pas un HP/BZ. J'ai ajouté ces deux perso au pairing en publiant l'histoire pour signifier que les personnages utilisés seront nombreux... Mais, __pour ceux qui m'auraient déjà suivis, n'hésitez pas à lancer les paris, le pairing du slash me semble presque évident, dans la continuité de CQAP !_

_._

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Qui a dit que le résumé était sibyllins ? Tsss... Vous aurez constaté que, le titre de la fic originale ne cassant pas trois pattes à un canard, j'ai pris le partie de rester dans la même lignée... On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, quand bien même on parle d'une équipe de bras cassés._

_Le premier chapitre est court, très court. C'est un peu un prologue, qui va donner le ton, mais pas vraiment... 'Fin, vous verrez, quoi... ^^ Les autres seront évidemment plus longs... et chaque chapitre portera le nom du personnage dont il prendra plus ou moins le point de vue... Vous verrez, je disais !_

_._

_Tout à fait entre nous, je n'avais pas envisagé d'écrire une suite aussi vite... Mais, l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup et j'ai rédigé dix chapitres en quelques jours, sur une bonne soixantaine de pages... Je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup, ça ce sera à vous de le dire, ni vers où je me dirigerais après ces chapitres là, seul l'avenir nous le dira mais, j'avais envie de le faire partager._

_._

_Brèfle ! Bonne lecture et à très vite, en tout cas !_

* * *

**Ce(ux) qui aurai(en)t suivi(s)...**

.

**Chapitre 1 – Mathilda**

.

L'été avait vraiment été insipide pour Mathilda Tordenoy [1]. Aucun sujet intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. C'était le calme plat !

.

Elle avait bien tenté d'écrire quelque chose sur le couple Weasley/Potter mais, ils semblaient vraiment ennuyeux à mourir, tous les deux.

Elle, elle suivait ses entraînements en Écosse et menait son petit bonhomme de chemin sans vague. Lui, il passait beaucoup de temps à Londres, entre le Ministère de la Magie et diverses œuvres de charité.

Le soir, ils se retrouvaient à Birmingham, dans le petit appartement du héros, dans le quartier de Moseley.

.

Cet article, elle l'avait déjà rédigé cette année. Deux fois. Et rien ne semblait présager que les choses allaient changer rapidement.

Elle avait beau interroger le voisinage, rien ne ressortait !

Ils ne se disputaient pas, où, si tel était le cas, personne ne les entendaient.

Ils n'étaient pas bruyants et étaient prévenant avec Mrs Anderson, la nonagénaire du deuxième.

Ils allaient chercher son chat quand il se coinçait dans le bosquet, arrosaient les plantes de la cour intérieure à sa place et lui portaient même ses sacs de courses quand elle n'y arrivait plus seule.

Ils voyaient parfois des amis et sortaient dans des lieux branchés mais, jamais ils ne finissaient « _rond comme des queues de pelles_ », selon l'expression consacrée qu'elle avait appris en enquêtant auprès des moldus pour une sombre affaire de frigos avaleur de cafards.

.

Jamais Mathilda n'avait vu un couple glamour aussi peu vendeur !

Il y avait bien cette question du mariage qui ne venait toujours pas alors que les fans en délire attendaient impatiemment la noce du siècle mais, non !

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas inscrit dans les registres, n'avaient pas réservé de Mage de cérémonie et aucune célébration officielle ne semblait prête à pointer au bout de la baguette magique.

Non, vraiment, ils étaient ennuyeux comme la pluie un soir d'automne.

.

Le public aimait les histoires compliquées, les histoires passionnées, les histoires trashs et tragiques, de celles qui consument aussitôt allumées.

Alors, au beau milieu de l'été, quand elle avait vu, en rendant visite à sa mère brûlée par les éclaboussures d'une potion expérimentale, le jeune Malefoy replacer avec tendresse une mèche de cheveux de la discrète Hermione Granger derrière son oreille alors qu'elle-même posait délicatement son index sur son torse, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour !

Elle les avait suivis pendant des semaines, s'armant de patience, d'un appareil photo et de sa meilleure plume pour les surprendre, les coincer, et trouver de quoi à mettre une révolution journalistique en branle.

Elle avait mis Rodolphe sur le coup, lui aussi. Elle travaillait souvent avec ce Matamagic [2] de génie ! Et il ne l'avait pas déçue, une fois de plus !

.

Elle avait préparé un dossier complet qu'elle avait vendu sous forme de publications hebdomadaires qui parurent dès le début du mois de septembre, dans la Gazette et Sorcière Hebdo, dossier qui fut agrémenté de commentaires croustillants venant des rédacteurs en chefs de chaque journal.

.

Oh ! L'arrivée de l'automne s'annonçait bien plus amusante pour Mathilda !

.

* * *

_Verdict, cette minuscule introduction vous a-t-elle plu ?_

_._

_Mathilda Tordenoy[1] :_ Journaliste fictive crée pour 'Ce qui aurait pu', c'est déjà elle qui avait interviewé Harry dans le cadre de la rédaction d'un article sur le charmant Sev'.

_Matamagic [2] _: Version sorcière du Paparazzi.


	2. Ron

___Note de l'auteur____: J'ai oublié de préciser le rythme de publication, la dernière fois, qui sera d'un chapitre par semaine, le lundi. Ceux qui m'ont suivis sur mes autres fics savent déjà que je suis farpaitement ponctuelle ! _

___Merci aux followers, n'hésitez pas à commenter, cela dit, hein ! Ça ne tombe jamais dans l'oreille d'un sourd !_

___Bien ! Après un prologue gentillet sur cette charmante Mathilda, passons à un rouquin qui nous avait diablement manqué sur la fin de CQAP (Ce Qui Aurait Pu, lien dans mon profil)..._

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Ron**

.

Lorsque Ron arriva chez ses parents, avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, s'étant imposé comme nouvelle règle de vie de ne jamais être le premier à rejoindre le Terrier, au risque d'avoir à supporter le harcèlement incessant de ses parents concernant le bien-être de leur bébé entré dans le monde adulte, il vit Molly Weasley replier précipitamment ce qui semblait être un journal et le froisser sur ses genoux, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Il se sentit immédiatement gêné, tant par les regards de son père, sa mère et sa jeune sœur, que par le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la cuisine.

Faisant fi du léger malaise provoqué par son entrée, il les salua chaleureusement et s'assit à son tour autour de la table.

.

Molly se leva, glissant le journal froissé sur les genoux de son mari et s'agita dans la cuisine, faisant voler assiettes et couverts et rallumant un feu doux sous la marmite.

Son père et Ginny, eux, continuaient à le regarder en souriant, de ces sourires crispés, semblant s'attendre à un éclat ou à une quelconque réaction impulsive et disproportionnée telle qu'il lui arrivait, rarement mais toujours spectaculairement, de démontrer publiquement.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il demanda où étaient George et Bill et fut informé, par des voix incertaines, qu'ils jouaient à l'étage avec Fleur et Victoire.

Harry avait offert, quelques semaines auparavant, de gros cubes encastrables à la petite, jeu moldu dont elle se désintéressait totalement, préférant s'adonner aux joies du rouler-bouler sur elle-même qu'elle commençait à exécuter avec brio.

Les adultes, eux, adorait y jouer pendant des heures, construisant de petits forts biscornus dans de grands éclats de rires.

.

Il soupira à l'évocation du Survivant. Ils ne se fréquentaient plus depuis de longs mois désormais. Évidemment, sa sœur ne semblait pas prête à se séparer de lui et il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'habituer à ce qu'ils agissent tels des étrangers lors des repas de familles mais, il gardait toujours une certaine rancœur.

Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. En tout cas, pas pour quelque chose de concret, il devait bien le reconnaître mais… Il n'avait plus envie. Il avait perdu Harry dès qu'il avait perdu Hermione, c'était aussi simple que ça. C'était un peu triste mais il s'y adaptait.

Sa relation avec le brun lui manquait encore, parfois. On ne pouvait pas effacer une quasi décennie d'amitié d'un revers de la main ! Cela dit, et bien que qu'il continuait à en être régulièrement surpris, cette nouvelle situation lui convenait parfaitement.

Ce qui ne lui convenait pas, en revanche, était bien la gêne de sa famille, à cet instant précis.

.

Ses proches, d'habitude si loquaces qu'ils pouvaient en devenir épuisants, avaient des difficultés à relancer la conversation, trop attentif à ses moindres réactions. Il commençait sérieusement à s'agacer de ce manque de naturel flagrant !

- « Bon, lâchez le morceau, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, voyons…

- Non, rien, je t'assure Ronnie… Et hum, comme ça va, à la boutique ?

- Arrêtez, George a déjà dû vous raconter tout ce qu'il y a, à savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi bizarres ? »

Arthur et Ginny se retournèrent vers Molly qui souriait, pincée, à Ron, s'apprêtant à le gratifier d'un « _Mais non, mon chéri, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!_ ».

.

Expirant fortement par le nez, il se releva à moitié de table et saisit prestement le journal qui reposait toujours sur les genoux de son père face à lui, ce qui fit lâcher une petite exclamation à sa sœur.

Ron fronça les sourcils en posant l'objet du délit sur la table, lisant les gros titres en aplatissant les pages froissées du plat de la main.

« _La rentrée de tous les dangers !_ » énonçait gravement, en lettres capitales, le bandeau de tête. Relevant son visage, les sourcils toujours froncés, il expira fortement.

- « A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? Il n'y a rien que je ne sache déjà dans ce journal ! »

Les trois autres se regardaient dans un mélange de malaise et d'étonnement.

- « Mon chéri » commença Molly, « tu as lu la Gazette aujourd'hui ? »

Ron l'incita à poursuivre d'un regard.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça aussi bien, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le journal et parcouru les titres en première page encore une fois.

Son regard s'arrêta une seconde sur la manchette relatant l'arrestation de Victor Krum par la police moldue pour détournement de mineur et la gestion du Gouvernement Magique Bulgare de cette affaire.

- « Vous faites toute une histoire pour pas grand-chose. Même si à une époque… enfin, vous voyez quoi, avec Hermione, tout ça… Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ça ne me concerne pas, je le connais à peine ce type. On n'a pas les mêmes valeurs, c'est tout. C'est pas comme si on était proches, quoi… »

Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils faisaient tant de mystères et prenaient tant de précautions depuis qu'il était arrivé !

- « Ron, tu me surprendras toujours ! » lança Ginny dans un sourire. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi bien !

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je le prenne autrement ? Ça ne me concerne pas.

- Quand même avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione… »

Il essaya de ne pas sourire au petit son dédaigneux qu'émettait Molly à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le prénom de son ancienne petite amie.

Elle avait beau être agaçante à bien trop couver ses enfants, il était toujours plaisant de se savoir soutenu par sa mère après avoir senti son cœur meurtri par l'amour.

- « … et le fils Malefoy !

- Hein ? » Ron fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et laissa à nouveau filer son regard sur la première page « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Malefoy ?

- Eh bien, elle et lui » relança Arthur doucement « … l'article en page 8 »

.

Ron senti sa respiration s'arrêter et ouvrit le plus doucement possible le journal, tournant les pages en sentant ses mains trembler, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'ancre sur des boucles brunes qu'il aurait reconnues entre mille.

Sur la photo en noir et blanc, la femme à l'épaisse chevelure et un homme aux cheveux trop clairs se tenaient par la taille, appuyés à la balustrade d'un pont, de trois-quarts dos.

Ils tournaient leurs visages en souriant amoureusement bien que Ron aurait dit niaisement, puis figeaient un regard agacé au spectateur malvenu, suivi de la légende « _Un amour de Mangemort ?_ ».

Il ne lut pas l'article, relevant les yeux vers ses parents, restés prostrés, attentifs à ses réactions.

.

Comment Ron avait-il pu passer à travers ? Lire le Chicaneur, en vente à la boutique, et les gros titres de la Gazette lorsqu'il passait devant un kiosque lui avait semblé amplement suffisant pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé lire les pages _'people'_ et s'en était totalement désintéressé depuis qu'il était devenu une de leur cible favorite.

Quand il lui prenait l'envie de savoir ce que les journaux disaient de lui, il lui suffisait de contacter sa mère ou sa sœur et elles lui faisaient un rapport complet, agrémenté de photos et d'articles découpés dans diverses feuilles de chou.

Il se dit furtivement que Hermione aurait ri aux éclats qu'il apprenne la pire des nouvelles de la pire des manières. Elle lui avait toujours reproché de ne pas s'attacher aux détails, de tout survoler.

Il avait là la preuve ultime que cette fille, elle avait réellement toujours raison.

Il encaissa la nouvelle tant bien que mal, dans ce silence toujours pesant. Il se racla la gorge et leur indiqua qu'il allait saluer le reste de sa famille. Tout pour éviter leurs œillades lourdes et curieuses.

Le regard inquiet de Molly le couva alors qu'il grimpait les marches deux à deux. Son fils, son bébé, était devenu un tout autre homme que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

.

Charlie et Bill étaient devenus des hommes très tôt. Ils avaient tout de suite endossé leurs rôles d'aînés, de mâles alpha. Ils étaient forts et intelligents, elle n'avait jamais eu peur qu'ils échouent. Et ils n'avaient pas échoué.

Le plus âgé était maintenant un père épanoui, un briseur de sort de talent, marié à une femme aimante et dévouée. Il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre et une stabilité qui les émerveillaient, elle et Arthur.

Charlie, lui, était un globe-trotter, un aventurier solitaire. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit moins indépendant mais elle ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

Il s'en sortait toujours, quoi qu'il en coûte et elle ne doutait pas ne pas connaître la moitié des épreuves qu'il pouvait réellement rencontrer sur son parcours. Et si son célibat pesait à son envie de dizaines de petits-enfants chahuteurs, elle ne pouvait nier que c'était une condition inévitable des choix de vie de son grand gaillard.

Percy, lui, l'effrayait un peu. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi, c'était vrai. Plus jeune, ses notes et sa discipline la rendait seulement fière comme un Hippogriffe puis, il y avait eu toute cette époque de rupture.

Elle avait eu le cœur meurtri, plus d'une fois et, finalement, il était revenu. C'était peut-être un des instants les plus heureux de sa vie.

Seulement, Perce' était ambitieux depuis toujours. Parfois trop ambitieux. Cela lui causait des torts. Elle en avait conscience et lui aussi.

Elle avait toujours su qu'il irait loin et elle ne pouvait que constater qu'effectivement, à force de persévérance, il grimpait inexorablement les échelons qui se plaçaient sur son chemin.

Elle savait, aussi, qu'elle continuerait, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, à avoir peur pour lui. Peur qu'il ne se maîtrise pas et qu'il s'aperçoive, trop tard cette fois, de ses erreurs. Peur qu'un jour, il s'écroule et perde tout ce qu'il avait bâti.

Bien sûr, il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Perce' était trop pur pour ça. Mais, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne se détruirait pas lui-même un jour. Pour lui, elle se ferait éternellement un sang d'encre.

Les jumeaux… Elle ne s'était pas attendue à perdre un fils si jeune. Jamais. Ce n'était pas normal. Aucun parent ne devrait connaître l'épreuve de survivre à son enfant. Jamais. Mais George…

George s'était relevé avec cette force si extraordinaire qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. La force dont il avait fait preuve lui en avait donné, à elle. La fierté de voir son fils dépasser et transcender la perte d'une partie de lui-même l'avait fait revivre un peu, elle aussi. Il l'épatait. Comme toujours.

Ginny, elle n'en parlait même pas. C'était sa huitième merveille du monde à elle et elle ne pouvait qu'être parfaite.

Mais lui, Ronnie, il n'avait rien de celui qu'elle avait imaginé. Ronnie, elle l'avait toujours vu comme son bébé. Elle avait eu l'impression que son chemin était tout tracé, depuis toujours.

.

Quand elle l'avait vu, avec Hermione, au Chaudron Baveur, cette fois où Harry avait failli être renvoyé de Poudlard, elle avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait un Dragon sous le Dolmen [1]. Pourtant, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de treize ans à l'époque. Non, pas plus !

Elle les avait surveillés. Elle avait guetté les gestes amicaux se transformer en autre chose. Elle avait saisi les regards et quand, enfin, elle les avaient vus franchir le pas, elle s'était imaginé leur union dans l'année et l'entrée de son plus jeune fils, sans vague, au Ministère.

Elle n'avait, en fait, jamais envisagé qu'il puisse faire autre chose que d'y prendre un poste sans grand intérêt. Un peu neutre.

Elle s'était toujours dit que Ron privilégierait sa vie personnelle à sa vie professionnelle. Comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Qu'il n'aurait pas la présomption d'aller aussi loin que possible... Pas comme Perce' ou Bill.

Elle avait presque honte d'avoir pensé, si longtemps, que son petit n'aurait pas l'ambition ou même la possibilité de faire quelque chose de grand.

Elle le savait intelligent, pourtant, mais elle le connaissait surtout feignant. Il avait toujours été plus prompt à s'amuser qu'à travailler. Et Hermione l'avait quitté.

.

Alors que son fils aurait dû couler des jours paisibles, un poste d'assistant quelconque dans un bureau encore plus quelconque, marié à son amie d'enfance, leur premier enfant en route, il l'avait surprise comme aucun autre de ses fils ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors.

Il avait fait sauter toutes les barrières qui le limitaient. Là où certains pouvait voir du dépit, dans sa décision de travailler à la boutique Weasley's, elle, elle y voyait une révélation.

Aujourd'hui, Ron finissait sa première année à l'ASAP [2] et était un des majors de sa promotion. En potion !

Il était doué. Très doué. Il se démenait comme un beau diable pour rendre fier son frère et lui faire oublier, un peu, l'absence de Fred. Il créait avec une finesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, des élixirs compliqués. Il avait des idées qui arrivaient même à épater George !

.

Molly savait que son fils n'était pas très heureux, malgré tout. Qu'il ressentait des manques, qu'il avait du mal à comprendre où il en était aujourd'hui.

Mais elle, même si elle en voudrait toujours à Hermione d'avoir rejeté son fils, elle savait également qu'elle la remercierait éternellement de lui avoir permis de se révéler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En mettant fin à leur relation, elle avait également fait exploser son amitié avec Harry et bien que Molly aimait son gendre presque autant que ses propres fils, Ron était plus lumineux sans lui.

Elle n'avait pas d'œillères. Elle voyait les choses. Elle savait parfaitement que son cadet avait toujours été dans l'ombre. Dans l'ombre de ses frères, puis de Harry et même de Hermione. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Il s'affirmait. Il devenait quelqu'un et, ce quelqu'un, elle l'aimait encore davantage.

Bien évidemment, il était toujours immature, impétueux, caractériel et avec tout un tas de défauts plus agaçant les uns que les autres mais… C'était son fils et elle commençait enfin à voir que, lui aussi, il était un génie, dans son genre.

Ils avaient fait du beau boulot, avec Arthur ! Vraiment ! Leurs gosses étaient parfaits !

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Ce petit tableau Weasleyien vous a plu ?_

* * *

_Un Dragon sous le Dolmen [1]_ : « Anguille sous roche », donc !

_ASAP [2]_ : CQAP - Academie Supérieure d'Apprentissage en Potion qui est également un jeu de mot avec le terme anglo-saxon ASAP, As Soon As Possible.


	3. Harry

_Note de l'auteur:_ _Bonjour, bonjour ! Comme Demeter07 m'en a fait la remarque et que d'autres peuvent possiblement se poser la question, je m'explicationne un peu !_

_Cette suite reprend rapidement après le chapitre 18 de CQAP. __Il y a, en fait, une ellipse de quelques mois entre le chapitre sur le toit (février 2000) et le prologue de Mathilda (août de la même année). Au fil des chapitres, on reprend tout le background initial et on suit l'histoire chronologiquement, parfois entrecoupées de retours sur des évènements passés lors de cette ellipse (comme sur ce nouveau chapitre). Du coup, des points abordés dans l'épilogue mais sans avoir été développés sont repris, précisés, racontés..._

_._

_Aujourd'hui, le chapitre prend le point de vue de Harry. J'espère qu'il ne tombera pas trop à plat… ^^_

_Un grand merci aux reviewers et aux followers et n'hésitez pas à commenter, que vous soyez convaincus ou non par l'histoire !_

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Harry **

.

Dix mois. Cela faisait dix mois que Harry et Ginny avaient évoqué pour la première fois la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Presque autant de temps qu'ils s'y acharnaient.

Lors du trimestre précédent, ils s'étaient décidés à aller voir Simons, un Ferticomage[1], inquiétés par leurs six derniers mois d'essais infructueux.

Ils se posaient beaucoup de questions et n'avaient eu que peu d'interlocuteurs à qui s'adresser. Et ce n'était définitivement pas normal, de ne pas encore y arriver, après autant de temps !

S'ils ne souhaitaient toujours pas se marier, ils n'en savaient pas moins que les Weasley refuseraient de les soutenir dans leur désir de parentalité sans cette condition [2].

Ils avaient longuement parlé avec le spécialiste qui les suivait désormais, ensemble et séparément. Ils avaient également eu à subir toute une batterie de tests longs, fastidieux et parfois douloureux. Rien n'avait été mis en évidence. Rien ne clochait. Ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir autant de difficulté à procréer.

Tout aurait dû être simple, limpide. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Pas même cette potion dégoûtante qu'ils ingurgitaient désormais mensuellement, le premier jour du cycle de la rousse, à vingt-et-une heure pétantes.

Harry se résignait, tant bien que mal mais, force lui était de reconnaître qu'il supportait de moins en moins bien le découragement de Ginny. Les ébats délirants des tout débuts avaient rapidement laissé place à des rapports conjugaux mécaniques, millimétrés, calculés à la minute près. Ils ne s'amusaient plus vraiment, il n'y avait plus ce grain de folie qui, avant, les faisait valser. C'était lourd. Très lourd.

.

Depuis qu'ils étaient suivis par Simons, Harry se raccrochait à Hermione. Elle le comprenait, l'écoutait et l'épaulait mais, il se demandait jusqu'à quand ce serait le cas.

Elle avait à gérer elle-même ses propres difficultés, encore davantage maintenant que plus personne n'ignorait qu'elle formait officiellement un couple avec Draco Malefoy. Il continuait, d'ailleurs, à être surpris par cette étrange association, encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il ne doutait ni de leurs sentiments, ni de la force qu'ils se portaient mais, leur équilibre était fragile.

Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'une seule brise pourrait suffire à les faire imploser. Comme au printemps dernier où il avait, lui-même, bien failli mettre leur tout jeune couple en péril.

A l'époque, il supportait encore difficilement Draco, épuisé par cette impression tenace de le voir partout, tout le temps. Le blond était entré dans son univers tel un ouragan, y imposant sa marque, lorsque sa relation avec Hermione s'était développée et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Le matin au petit déjeuner, le soir sur son canapé, l'après-midi dans sa bibliothèque. L'ombre de Malefoy le suivait où qu'il soit et il se disait, frustré, que jamais il n'arrivait à voir sa meilleure amie sans voir le visage de l'autre surgir dans la minute. Et quand, par bonheur, le Serpentard n'était pas là, elle n'y était généralement pas non plus.

Harry avait souvent tenté de la prendre à part puis, parfois, à partie. Il disait avoir besoin d'elle, mais pas des oreilles d'un blond peroxydé et arrogant !

Sans sourire, bien que profondément satisfait en fait, il les voyait parfois se disputer par sa faute, arguer fermement, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux claque la porte. Lui, il la retrouvait comme au plus beau jour, ces fois-là.

Le plus paradoxal, rétrospectivement, était que, dès le début de leur histoire, Harry ne souhaitait absolument pas qu'ils se séparent. Dans ses confidences avec la brune, jamais il ne descendait Draco en flèche même s'il aurait refusé de le reconnaître devant lui. Il soutenait leur couple et apaisait les tensions que Hermione ressentait.

Il savait à quel point ce mec au nez pointu était important pour elle et il était heureux de la voir revivre un peu sereinement. Simplement, il n'arrivait pas à le voir en peinture, à l'époque. Comme s'il avait ressenti un relent de jalousie insidieuse, associé à tout le ressentiment qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre depuis trop longtemps.

.

La goutte d'eau, dans le sacré marasme que représentait la vie du Survivant au printemps dernier, avait été cette soirée où Draco était rentré tardivement de son LARD [3] et avait trouvé sa petite amie en train de rire sur le lit de Harry, les deux Gryffondors emmitouflés dans des plaids, à refaire le monde, comme si souvent.

Il n'y avait rien de compromettant. Jamais. Juste l'énorme complicité de deux ados attardés mais... le Serpentard avait vu rouge ce soir-là ! La fatigue et la lassitude, certainement. Il s'était mis à gronder comme un mari jaloux et avait quitté l'appartement de Birmingham en claquant la porte, une nouvelle fois.

Hermione avait refusé de le voir pendant plus d'une semaine après cet épisode et Harry avait jubilé. Inconsciemment. Il s'en était aperçu plus tard, quelques jours après, en fait, quand il avait, justement, revu Malefoy chez Blaise.

Ce soir-là, le métis les avaient invités à une dégustation de vins italiens, autour d'un repas moldu traditionnel. Blaise adorait organiser ce genre de soirées élitistes et exotiques, selon ses propres termes.

Hermione avait refusé de venir, prétextant une réunion tardive chez '_Obscurus Book'_ [4] mais Draco était bien présent, lui.

Quand Harry et Ginny s'étaient présentés, sur leur trente-et-un, à la dépendance du Manoir Zabini, le blond était déjà nonchalamment installé sur un fauteuil en cuir rembourré. Le voir avait instantanément agacé le brun.

Il s'était senti revenir à l'époque de Poudlard et ses meilleures répliques passées lui avaient spontanément effleuré les lèvres qu'il avait eu de grandes difficultés à garder scellées.

Bien décidé à lui signifier son mécontentement, Harry l'avait ignoré royalement en arrivant, n'amorçant pas même un signe de tête pour le saluer. Draco ne fit pas plus d'effort et l'apéritif, servi avec un Valpolicella, un vin sec de couleur cerise légèrement amer fut relativement tendu.

Les antipasto, accompagnés d'un Abbocato, furent déjà plus animés. Le vin, un mousseux demi-doux, glissait sur le palais des convives et permettait de délier les langues, faisant fi de l'humeur des deux ex-Nemesis. Plus très ex à cet instant-là, d'ailleurs.

Le primo corso, constitué de gnocchis à la romaine, assortis d'un Frascati secco, fut déjà plus bruyant. Harry avait rapidement cessé de déguster le vin et n'essayait même plus d'en apprécier le sapide moelleux. Son corps était plus léger et il s'était senti détendu, exception faite de la présence de Malefoy qui envahissait son champ de vision.

En haussant les épaules, il s'était versé un autre verre, sous le regard réprobateur de Ginny et Luigi [5] avait servi un osso-buco en secondo corso. Le Barbaresco qu'avait proposé Blaise était d'une belle robe rubis qui tendait vers l'orangé.

C'était un vin austère, qui plaisait particulièrement à Draco qui se resservi deux fois, en lançant des regards furieux à Potter. Ce rustaud était bien incapable d'apprécier à sa juste valeur la finesse et l'élégance de ce cépage.

.

Plus tard, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir un Lambrusco. Le vin frizzante pétillait sur leur palais et les arômes de griottes contrastaient agréablement avec la force des fromages italiens. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer au dessert que la voix de Draco s'était mise à tonner.

- « T'as un problème le balafré ?

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Un silence lourd s'était installé autour de la table, seulement entrecoupé par le ricanement d'une Pansy éméchée pour la première fois depuis la naissance d'Ashley [6]. Le blond leur avait alors offert un de ses plus beaux sourires sardonique.

- « Alors, il a plus envie de rire, le balafré ? Il a pas d'humour peut-être ?!

- Parce que tu te trouves drôle ? Moi, je vois qu'un mec pathétique ! »

L'ambiance de la pièce s'était considérablement refroidie. Chaque convive lançait des regards tantôt goguenards, tantôt consternés, à la ronde, ce qui ne les empêchait d'ailleurs pas de se sentir presque impatient de connaître la suite de cette altercation. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Dans leurs yeux innocents, ils se disaient que cette querelle semblait un peu ridicule et arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient toujours montrés si cordiaux devant eux ses derniers temps que ce retour aux piques d'Antan était particulièrement surprenant, même si, au moins, ils se sentaient en terrain connu !

.

« _Pathétique ! »_. Piqué au vif à l'entente du qualificatif peu glorieux dont il venait d'être affublé, Draco s'était levé, impulsivement, faisant grincer sa chaise au sol. Un coup de chaud probablement autant dû à l'alcool, qu'à l'agacement et au manque.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis plusieurs jours, Bon Sang de Troll des Montagnes ! Happé par une myriade d'émotions et de sensations bien contradictoires, il avait serré les poings, inconsciemment.

- « Bah alors, Malefoy, on est vexé ?

- C'est quoi ton de problème, Par Salazar ?

- Mon problème, Malefoy ? Mon problème ? Mais, c'est toi, mon problème !

Le blond, le rouge aux joues, avait eu un hoquet de surprise. Le Survivant avait un sacré toupet pour s'en prendre à lui sans raison. Trois mois qu'il le supportait quotidiennement, sa mélancolie, ses sautes d'humeurs, sa possessivité.

Trois mois que Draco prenait sur lui, se taisait, pondérait. Et il osait s'en prendre à lui, lavant son linge sale en public ? Il n'avait même pas assez de mots pour exprimer à quel point il se sentait offusqué et regrettait amèrement d'avoir tant bu. Sinon, il lui aurait répondu du tac-au-tac, à ce trouble-fête qui continuait sur sa lancée.

- « Putain, mais t'es toujours fourré dans mes pattes ! C'est pas possible de passer une seule putain de journée sans voir ta gueule ?

- Tu te fous de qui Potter ? Si t'arrivais à gérer ta vie tout seul comme un grand tu la verrais moins ma gueule mais non ! Non ! Le grand Potter, il peut même pas lâcher un vent sans en référer à la Terre entière ! »

.

Il avait eu un sourire en coin, ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa verve. Les autres ? Consternés. Oui, c'était bien le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier ce qu'avaient ressenti Blaise et Ginny en suivant leurs échanges alors que Pansy, elle, continuait de pouffer, étouffant tant bien que mal ses rires sur l'épaule de Seamus.

Harry s'était levé à son tour, envoyant valser sa serviette satinée sur la table alors qu'une fourchette s'écrasait au sol dans un tintement clair.

- « T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Mêle pas Hermione à ça ! Le problème c'est toi, Malefoy, pas elle !

- Non, le problème c'est toi ! Toujours à lui courir après ! »

Toute la tablée s'était figée. Ce que la brune venait faire dans cette affaire, ils n'en savaient rien mais, tous attendaient, pendus aux lèvres de Draco, tout en observant, du coin de l'œil, les réactions de Ginny. La rousse était connue pour sa jalousie quasi maladive et, si on accusait son prince charmant d'adultère, Merlin seul savait quelles pourraient être ses réactions.

- « Hey mais c'est trop tard là ! Fallait te la taper avant parce que c'est avec moi qu'elle est, pas avec toi ! », avait continué le blond d'un ton impérieux, posant ses poings sur la table en se penchant en avant.

Harry, lui, avait souri de toutes ses dents. C'était mesquin, il le savait mais, à cet instant, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, lui faire savoir que c'était lui qui avait défloré la brune, et personne d'autre. Aujourd'hui encore, il remerciait Godric, Morgane, Circé et les autres pour avoir retenu sa langue.

Il s'en était fallu de peu, l'alcool aidant, mais il avait finalement eu assez de jugeote pour se taire. Cependant, son sourire avait paru si incongru, si éclatant et surtout si moqueur que Draco s'était tendu instantanément.

Les deux jeunes hommes, seulement séparés par cette table sur laquelle ils étaient appuyés, s'étaient jaugés d'un regard, ironique pour l'un et menaçant pour l'autre.

- « Enlève-moi ce sourire, bordel ! Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Tu veux pas savoir !

- Harry ! Ça suffit ! »

Tous les regards s'étaient alors portés sur Ginny qui avait jeté d'un geste rageur sa serviette sur la table pour accompagner sa sèche intervention.

- « Oh mais c'est que le petit Potty se fait rabrouer par sa maman !

- Connard !

- Tu tournes en rond Potter ! J'savais bien que c'était illusoire d'attendre que tu aies plus de trois mots de vocabulaire !

- Venant d'un mec qui passe les trois quarts de son temps muré dans le silence, autant dire que ça m'en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre !

- Très drôle, venant d'un mec qui bande mou !

Harry s'était littéralement jeté sur Draco dans un cri de rage, se précipitant à travers la table pour l'agripper. A cette seconde, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, lui fracasser la tête le plus violemment possible sur le bois massif.

Stupéfaits. Oui, c'était bien le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier ce qu'avaient ressenti les témoins de cette crise clastique, avant qu'ils ne réagissent comme un seul homme, s'éveillant d'un même mouvement, pour séparer les deux chiffonniers qui hurlaient de fureur.

.

L'attaque de Draco avait été déloyale, violente dans sa verve et particulièrement agressive. La première chose intelligible qu'ils avaient pu entendre sortir de la bouche du brun, en retour, avait à peu près été un « _Va te faire foutre !_ », suivi d'un

- « Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Retire ça ou je te

- Tu quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Te réfugier dans les jupes de Weaslette ? A moins que tu préfères celles de Granger ?! »

Draco, excédé, avait essayé de se dégager de la poigne de Blaise qui le retenait, en faisant de grands gestes. Déjà qu'il avait à subir la relation particulière que le brun entretenait avec Hermione, il avait encore eu plus de mal à la supporter ce soir-là alors que la brune n'avait toujours pas amorcé le moindre geste pour revenir vers lui, refusant de céder, aussi fière qu'il l'était. Les sourires du Survivant avaient fait débordé la coupe.

Il n'était pas un jouvenceau, n'avait eu aucune difficulté à déceler les sous-entendus derrière sa mimique ravie. Il n'en avait pas moins su, tout aussi rapidement, que c'était un peu de sa faute, s'ils en étaient arrivés là. C'est lui qui avait parlé de Hermione. Parce qu'elle lui manquait. Et qu'il avait trop bu.

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter à temps, comme souvent, et il avait voulu le provoquer. Le pousser à bout. Foutu pour foutu, il refusait également de reculer et n'hésitait pas à le lui démontrer ouvertement.

- « Ça suffit maintenant ! » avait coupé Ginny d'une voix forte, les sourcils froncés. « Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Ça va pas de faire des histoires comme ça sans raison ?!

Elle n'était pas bête. Elle aussi avait saisi les non-dits. Mais... il existait des questions dont elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir les réponses. Et elle préférait, de loin, que certaines choses restent terrées profondément. Frustrée, agacée, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul désir, qu'ils cessent leurs enfantillages.

.

Harry s'était défendu d'un ignoble _« Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est lui !_ » qui avait fait exploser Draco de rire, rire auquel il avait réagi d'une réplique toujours aussi mature

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?

- « 'C'est pas moi, c'est lui' », avait aussitôt imité Draco, d'une voix ridicule, en se tenant les côtes. Il avait alors levé l'index, lui imprimant un mouvement de balancier, « Attention ! Maman va te priver de dessert !

- T'as vu comment il est ? C'est toujours pareil. C'est qu'un con ! »

Ginny s'était placée devant Harry, pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Blaise retenait toujours Draco, tant bien que mal. Pansy s'était remise à rire, passée leur première empoignade et, les autres, les autres étaient affligés.

Ils étaient ridicules. Si, plus jeunes, ils donnaient l'impression d'être féroces et mordants dans leurs légendaires disputes, ce jour-là, leurs mots sonnaient d'une tessiture particulièrement affligeante.

D'un mouvement vif, Draco avait finalement réussi à se dégager de la poigne qui l'enserrait. Il s'était avancé vers Harry, le dos voûté, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'index pointé en avant, tel un chat feulant. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Ginny avait reculé.

- « Retire ça !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! T'es qu'un con, t'es qu'un con !

- Tu sais quoi ? Le con, il en a plein le dos du Survivant ! »

Draco, plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Harry, l'avait poussé à l'épaule, le déséquilibrant, avant de continuer

- « Toujours à geindre ! Hermione, comment je vais faire ? Hermione, est-ce que ça va aller ? Hermione, ça va pas ! Hermione, j'ai pas de maman ! Hermione, tout le monde m'aime et c'est trop dur ! Hermione, tu peux me torcher le cul ? »

Harry, marmonnant des insultes inaudibles, l'avait bousculé à son tour, chaque témoin reculant d'un pas, surpris et gênés.

- « T'es jaloux parce que t'as pas d'amis, Malefoy ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?! »

Le blond l'avait repoussé des deux mains alors que le brun s'était accroché à ses poignets.

- « Et eux, Potter, tu crois que c'est quoi ? » Il s'était dégagé et avait désigné, d'un grand geste du bras, l'assemblée les entourant. « Hein ? C'est quoi ? Des bibelots pour faire joli ? »

Les dits bibelots avaient tentés de ne pas se vexer pour simplement retenir l'idée que oui, ils étaient probablement ses amis.

- « Oh ! Plaignez-moi, pauvre Malefoy seul et taciturne ! Oh ! Je porte le poids du monde sur mes frêles épaules ! Oh ! Je suis une dépression ambulante qui fait toujours la gueule ! Pauvre, pauvre de moi ! »

Ce disant, Harry avait porté une main à son front dans un geste mélodramatique, usant de trémolos dans sa voix.

- « Moi ? Moi ? C'est l'Hôpital qui se fout des Bonnes Oeuvres, c'est ça ? C'est qui qui passe ses journées à râler parce qu'un journaliste a malencontreusement croisé sa route ? C'est qui qui pleure à chaque invitation du Ministère ? C'est qui qui geint parce que y'a plus de café ? »

Draco, toujours dans de grands gestes frénétiques, s'était tourné vers Blaise, le prenant à partie.

- « Non mais sérieusement ! Le mec, j'ai entendu ses jérémiades pendant deux heures parce que j'avais osé manger la dernière biscotte ! Et c'est moi le dépressif bêlant ?!

- Justement ! Parlons-en de ça ? T'as pas de quoi à te payer tes propres biscottes ? T'es obligé de toujours finir MA bouffe ?

- Merlin ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Je paye autant la bouffe que toi à ce que je sais ! Tu veux qu'on tienne les comptes, c'est ça ? Qu'on grave nos noms dessus ?

- « Je veux que tu arrêtes de squatter chez MOI ! »

Progressivement, ils s'étaient remis à crier, continuant à se pousser et à jouer des poings sur les bras de l'autre. Puis Draco avait à nouveau bousculé Harry, de ses deux mains posées sur son torse, en grondant, l'obligeant à reculer de deux pas.

- « C'est pas chez TOI que je squatte mais chez Granger et elle, ça lui pose pas de problème, à ce que je sache !

- Parce qu'elle au moins, elle a des avantages en nature » avait repris Harry en le chassant à son tour « et putain mais tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?!

- Oh ! Mais c'est ça ! » avait enchaîné Draco goguenard « Tu veux aussi que je te fasse bénéficier des avantages en nature ?

- Non mais ça va pas, oui ?! »

Harry et Draco étaient rouges de rage, tendus par la colère. Ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour en découdre. Les autres les entourant, toujours incrédules, avaient continué d'hésiter entre rire et pleurer de l'absurde de cette situation, de leurs propos incongrus.

Ginny avait alors poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, les yeux clos, rassemblant son Self-Control du mieux qu'elle avait pu, pour couper court à ce déplorable spectacle.

- « Bon ! Ça suffit les mecs ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Si vous voulez vous battre, sortez, faites un duel digne de ce nom ou lâchez l'affaire ! »

Ils l'avaient regardée, elle, ses bras croisés et son regard sévère, avant de se jauger une fois de plus.

.

Touchés dans leurs fiertés, conscients du burlesque de leur attitude mais, portés par l'adrénaline et l'abus des vins italiens, ils avaient accepté d'une seule voix, provocateurs. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être le premier à faire machine arrière et encore moins à s'excuser.

Ils s'étaient avancés tant bien que mal jusqu'à la terrasse, s'apercevant que c'était un exploit qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à sortir leur baguette avant, d'eux-mêmes.

Il n' y avait que quelques mètres à franchir mais, Draco avait eu le temps de remarquer que, si le simple fait de rester debout tout au long de son empoignade avec Harry n'avait déjà pas été évident, lorsqu'il s'était agi d'avancer, le monde s'était bien davantage mis à tanguer.

Il avait difficilement titubé jusqu'au muret de pierre encerclant le patio, arrivant à ne pas tomber en ripant sur les pavés mal équilibrées du dallage, et s'était immédiatement effondré dessus, épuisé de s'être tant maîtrisé.

Harry n'en menait pas plus large et il avait trébuché sur le montant de la porte vitrée, se rattrapant au citronnier et manquant de peu d'en renverser le pot au sol. Il s'était approché en chancelant, en cherchant sa baguette dans les poches de son pantalon en toile.

- « J'trouve pas ma baguette.

- C'est fréquent en ce moment, d'après ce que je t'ai entendu dire à Granger ! » avait répondu Draco en riant bêtement.

- « Ah, ah, ah, qu'est-ce que je me marre ! » avait répondu le brun, le visage las.

- « En même temps, normal que tu rigoles pas tous les jours… elle est pas commode ta copine ! Elle m'a presque fait peur là, avec ses gros yeux !

- On dirait sa mère, c'est flippant !

- J'comprends que ton inconscient il veut pas faire de gosses. T'imagines, si t'as une fille ? C'est fini, elles vont finir par te castrer »

Harry aurait pu être vexé. Un quart d'heure avant, il l'aurait probablement été en réalité mais, à la place, il avait ri. Il avait ri parce que le ton de Draco n'était plus aussi provocateur. Et puis, il n'y avait plus de témoins. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit, à tête reposée.

Le blond était cynique, c'était évident mais, finalement, il avait trouvé l'image amusante. Parce qu'il y avait déjà lui-même pensé. Il avait ri sous cape et, la terre tournant un peu trop vite à son goût, il avait eu envie de s'asseoir. L'herbe avait eu l'air confortable, alors, il s'y était installé, prenant le muret, sur lequel Draco s'accrochait désespérément, comme dossier.

Ils avaient continué à se moquer des traits de caractère de Ginny, la qualifiant de dragon despotique. Harry avait culpabilisé, alors il avait chambré Hermione. Ils avaient passé en revue ses tics, sa manie de donner des leçons, son incapacité à saisir le second degré quand elle s'emballait, sa propension au désordre organisé ou encore son habileté à faire régulièrement cramer tout ce qu'elle cuisinait, se perdant dans une lecture ou une analyse point par point d'une recette, au lieu d'en surveiller la cuisson, ce qui était étrange vu son talent dans l'élaboration de potions.

Ils avaient fini par s'apercevoir que les autres convives les observaient, éberlués, derrière la baie vitrée et ils avaient ri comme des mômes. Ils s'étaient imaginés ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête et avaient élaboré une quantité astronomique de scénarii, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, à la fin de la soirée.

Ils s'étaient finalement promis, en les rejoignant, de ne jamais, au grand jamais, parler à quiconque de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sur ce muret. Surtout pas à leurs compagnes.

.

Ils avaient dû s'excuser longtemps, surtout auprès de Blaise, en fait, qui avait vu sa soirée raffinée tourner court.

Draco avait finalement pris le parti d'aller chercher Hermione à la sortie de ses cours le lendemain et l'orage était passé aussi vite qu'il avait commencé sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'analyser les tenants et les aboutissants du silence-radio des derniers jours.

Il n'avait, pas plus, expliqué à la lionne ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et chaque témoin malheureux, sans même s'être concerté, avait décidé d'en faire autant, désireux d'oublier l'esclandre des deux ivrognes qui, eux, bien qu'ils ne le reconnurent jamais ouvertement, s'étaient follement amusés à déblatérer à tout-va dans le patio. Ils n'auraient, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, jamais réussi à se battre correctement si il avait encore été nécessaire de se tenir debout une minute de plus.

Harry avait finalement fait la paix avec Draco, ce printemps-là, et inversement. D'un accord tacite, ils se supportaient mieux et n'hésitaient plus à se dire, ouvertement mais, poliment désormais, lorsqu'ils s'agaçaient mutuellement.

Harry restait moins longtemps sous la douche quand Draco devait aller travailler et le blond acceptait de s'effacer parfois, le temps d'une soirée ou d'un week-end, permettant au brun d'accaparer Hermione pour quelques heures.

Bien sûr, ça ne réglait en rien le problème « _bébé _» qu'il avait avec Ginny mais il avait étonnamment trouvé un nouveau soutien

.

* * *

_Si vous n'êtiez pas encore amateurs de vins, il est temps d'entrer du côté obscur de la force ! Verdict ?_

* * *

_Ferticomage [1]_ : Terme inventé - Médicomage spécialisé dans l'aide à la procréation et aux grossesses à risques.

_Sans cette condition [2] _: Se référer à CQAP (comme pour d'autres points du chapitre, notamment concernant la relation entre Harry et Hermione)

_LARD [3]_ : CQAP – C'est le Labeur d'Accompagnement à la Réinsertion Diplomatique, sorte de TIG – Travaux d'Intérêt Général moldu, crée dans le cadre de la réforme de la Justice Magique.

'_Obscurus Book' [4]_ : Maison d'édition dont les bureaux se situent au 18a Chemin de Traverse [WikiHP]. CQAP – Hermione y travaille en dilettante après avoir été recommandée à Sir Swiftlith, l'homme qui en a la direction.

_Luigi [5]_ : CQAP – Un Elfe de Maison du Manoir Zabini. Le plus ancien et le préféré de Blaise, d'ailleurs.

_La naissance d'Ashley [6] _: CQAP. Pansy a accouché d'un fils prénommé Ashley, dans la nuit du 9 au 10 février 2000. Personne, sauf elle, ne sait qui est le père.


	4. Pansy

___Note de l'auteur____: ____Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce quatrième chapitre... Des petites nouvelles de l'avancée de l'histoire, j'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du vingt-sixième chapitre. On dirait que j'ai des trucs à dire... Tous les chapitres ne se valent pas et y'a encore du boulot de réécriture à faire mais, ça avance tranquillement..._

___Aujourd'hui, nous revenons un peu sur l'histoire de Pansy et, comme pour les deux chapitres précédent, l'histoire se situe toujours en septembre 2000, avec des allers retours entre passé et présent... J'espère que ma vision ne sera pas trop caricaturale... _

___._

___Comme d'hab, je remercie infiniment les reviewers et les followers et n'hésitez pas à commenter, que vous soyez convaincus ou non par l'histoire !_

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Pansy**

.

Pansy effaça pour la sixième fois ce qu'elle venait d'inscrire sur le parchemin magiquement blanchi. Le seul début de cette lettre lui posait problème. Comment aborde-t-on quelqu'un qu'on a martyrisé pendant des années ?

Elle avait espéré pouvoir commencer, en ce mois de septembre, une formation en Magizoologie. Si elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les cours de ce lourdaud de Hagrid lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait toujours eu un don avec les animaux et les créatures magiques.

Travailler avec eux, les étudier, les soigner, avait toujours été un de ses désirs les plus secrets. Pendant des années, elle s'était imaginé que cela resterait un rêve profondément enfoui sous un monceau de frustration.

Sa voie était déjà toute tracée, à l'époque.

.

Élevée dans une famille de Sang-Pur du Nord de l'Écosse, elle avait commencé, bon gré, mal gré, à participer aux Rallyes dès l'âge de quinze ans.

A chaque bal de l'hiver, à chaque soirée dansante de l'été, son carnet ne désemplissait pas. Elle était loin d'être laide, quoi qu'en disent les jaloux, et sa famille avait une réputation tout à fait convenable. Elle représentait un parti idéal et en assumait la charge parfaitement.

Parmi les prétendants à la dot Parkinson, son père faisait le tri. Il rayait le nom des cousins pas assez éloignés risquant de dépraver sa descendance, les soupirants trop médiocres pour s'intéresser réellement à eux, les jeunes hommes à la réputation trop sulfureuses, et classait les autres par ordre de priorité.

S'il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui imposer arbitrairement un conjoint convenable, il n'en était pas moins resté inconcevable pour lui que sa fille ait le loisir de choisir quelqu'un de moindre ascendance. Il y avait des critères à remplir, des exigences à respecter.

.

Elle avait toujours su cela et avait docilement suivi les directives familiales. De la liste établie par son père, un nom avait rapidement pris le pas sur les autres. Théo. Théodore était un bon parti.

Diggins aussi, se dégageait de la masse mais il était de dix-sept ans son aîné. A choisir entre son camarade de promo et un vieux garçon, Pansy s'était progressivement fait à l'idée d'épouser le fils Nott.

Il n'était peut-être pas très beau, mais il n'était pas le plus repoussant. Il n'était pas toujours très sympathique mais n'était pas méchant. Et il était d'une intelligence rare. C'était un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Il talonnait de peu Granger, cette Miss Parfaite qui explosait tous les records !

Poussée par son père, elle dansait souvent avec lui lors des Rallyes. Théo se tenait à une distance raisonnable d'elle et ne lui marchait pas sur les pieds.

Elle babillait convenablement, sans pour autant l'abreuver de propos superficiels, comme on le lui avait appris et il l'écoutait poliment. Il était discret, aussi. Ce petit côté un peu secret le rendait attirant, finalement, dans ses yeux de jeune fille.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas bien à proprement parler. Il ne serait sûrement jamais devenu son meilleur ami spontanément mais, ils n'avaient pas à faire d'efforts, finalement, pour se fréquenter. C'était facile et elle se convainquait qu'il représentait son avenir. Un avenir simple et paisible.

Elle y croyait presque. Durant près de deux ans, il lui avait fait la cour, sans fioriture ni passion mais seulement conformément à la coutume.

Elle y avait répondu, dignement et sans effusion, simplement en ne rejetant pas ses attentions puis, les derniers mois, en lui réservant l'exclusivité de son temps lors des événements mondains.

Ils avaient été éduqués ainsi et se pliaient aux mœurs attendus et, à la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard, leur mariage à venir dans les quatre ans, au plus tard n'était plus un secret pour personne.

.

A cette époque, Pansy ne soupirait pas, ne se plaignait pas et se réjouissait même en public lorsque Daphnée ou Millicent abordaient la question de ses fiançailles. Elles n'avaient jamais eu à subir toutes ces simagrées, elles.

Millie était mariée, ou c'était tout comme, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à Franz Steinberg II, un de ses cousins germain de sept ans son aîné. Il ne restait que la dernière formalité à accomplir, la noce en elle-même, qui était prévue dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC.

Daphnée, quant à elle, faisait partie, comme Draco, de ces familles du Sud de l'Angleterre, plus laxistes, si tant est que ce mot ait pu avoir la moindre signification dans ce milieu.

Les règles étaient les mêmes, les mondanités guère différentes, et pourtant, l'aristocratie du Sud avait abandonné ces pratiques maritales depuis la fin du dix-neuvième, toisant les « _Nordistes_ » tels des rustauds archaïques.

Les « _rustauds_ » en question pensait, eux, que les « _Sudistes _» n'était qu'une bande de « _hippies dégénérés par le libéralisme_ » mais, ils évitaient de crier leur avis sur tous les toits. Ils avaient encore un semblant de dignité, eux.

Combien de ces couples qui avaient succombé aux affres de l'amour ou à un coup de foudre n'avaient-ils pas tout bonnement finis par détruire la réputation d'une famille ?

Bien sûr, rares étaient les sorciers et sorcières de leur rangs qui divorçaient mais les disparitions étranges d'un des deux conjoints, l'adultère, voire même, parfois, la polygamie, n'étaient même plus un secret de polichinelle.

Un mariage arrangé bien préparé, par contre, était une assurance de prospérité et de longévité. Les époux avaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, à se faire confiance, à devenir amis. S'ils avaient de la chance, un amour sincère naissait et ils pouvaient être emportés par la passion. Et ces familles décadentes du Sud osaient les traiter de croquants [1] ?

.

Pansy était tout à fait prête à devenir Lady Nott lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore était tombé de la tour d'astronomie à l'aube de l'été 1997. Seulement, à ce moment, les cartes s'étaient mises à bouger. Imperceptiblement.

Son père, déjà souvent absent du domicile familial, n'avait pas été là de l'été. Théo était constamment sous tension et avait raté deux bals au mois de juillet, la mettant dans l'embarras le plus total. Draco ne répondait plus à ses lettres et avait verrouillé sa cheminée personnelle. Tout comme Millie.

Seule Daphnée répondait à l'appel mais, empêtrée comme elle l'était dans une histoire d'amour à sens unique, son oreille s'était faite distraite. L'été avait été dur mais, ce n'était rien en comparaison à sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Rogue, nouveau directeur de l'école, était absent ou tout comme. Les Mangemorts envahissaient les couloirs et les Carrow s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur chaque élève, maltraitant indifféremment sang-mêlés et sang-purs.

Les seuls qui étaient épargnés étaient ceux qui portaient la Marque. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte mais, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait été terrorisée, toute cette année-là, ne trouvant, à aucun moment, un quelconque appui autour d'elle.

Ni de Draco, ni de Théo, ni de Blaise, ni de quiconque. Elle s'était sentie tellement seule.

.

Comme son futur mari, Millie avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres rapidement. Théo, lui, faisait parader Pansy à son bras, lui soufflant souvent à l'oreille de se faire tatouer, elle aussi. Pour son bien. Un engagement politique comme prémisse à leur union à venir.

Elle avait refusé. Ce n'était même pas une question de conviction. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Et elle savait qu'elle souffrirait. Il lui suffisait de voir Draco s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans la dépression et la rage depuis l'an passé. Il semblait presque s'écrouler sous la pression, n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés lentement, les morts s'accumulant, l'espoir s'amenuisant et Potter ne donnant plus de nouvelles. Il avait disparu de la surface de la terre, avec ses acolytes.

Les Gryffondors les plus âgés revenus au château s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie eux aussi, provoquant et maltraitant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans leur camp.

A chaque punition qu'ils recevaient, chaque retenue qu'ils enduraient, chaque sort qui les touchait, ils se vengeaient au centuple. Ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul mot d'ordre. « _Ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous sont contre-nous_ ».

Elle savait, comme tous, que les jumeaux de la famille de rouquins leur faisaient parvenir leurs produits en exclusivité, même après qu'ils aient été obligés de mettre la clé sous la porte. Personne ne savait comment ils avaient maintenu le contact mais personne n'ignorait qu'ils participaient dans l'ombre au désordre public.

Pansy n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir un tel déploiement de vengeance chez les Rouges et Ors, eux à la réputation si sage, au cœur sensé être si pur. A leur niveau, pourtant, ils faisaient un carnage, entraînant dans leur sillage quelques élèves des autres Maisons.

Cette dernière année avait été une farce. Une triste farce. Cependant, elle ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle les comprenait. Tout comme elle ne pouvait ignorer que la guerre changeait le monde, les gens et les idées préconçues.

.

Elle s'était sentie au bord du gouffre, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce jour de mai où, réunis dans la Grande Salle, il était apparu. Le Survivant. Tel un héros.

Le Lord Noir avait alors fait une annonce et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. « _Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape_ » ! La panique !

Elle avait juste voulu que tout s'arrête et son cri était parti tout seul. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait répondu, elle n'avait pas écouté. Rusard lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait guidée au fil des couloirs du château puis à travers des passages secrets.

Et elle avait attendu. Encore, et encore, et encore.

Le temps ne s'écoulait plus alors qu'elle entendait la destruction partout autour d'elle. La peur ne la quittait plus, non plus.

Elle ne savait même pas qui était à ses côtés, ceux qui étaient avec elle, dans la pénombre. Incapable de voir ce qui l'entourait, tétanisée.

Puis, un homme était venu les chercher. Un Auror, probablement. Ils l'avaient suivi, dans un silence lourd, parcourant le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la Grande-Salle.

Ils l'avaient vue détruite, des morts par dizaines jonchant le sol, recouverts pudiquement d'étoffes de tissus. Des familles, des élèves, des professeurs, des inconnus séchaient déjà leurs larmes. La bataille s'était terminée plusieurs heures auparavant.

Certains croquaient un fruit ou un morceau de pain du bout des dents, sans vraiment faire attention à ce que des Elfes, encore plus crasseux que d'habitude, leur distribuaient mécaniquement.

.

Elle avait erré dans la salle, cherchant du regard un soutien qui n'était pas venu. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Ses pas l'avaient guidée jusqu'à un couloir puis un autre et finalement, à une alcôve où elle avait trouvé Harry Potter en personne, seul, adossé dans l'ombre, les yeux clos.

Elle s'était approchée de lui, avait saisi son haut déjà bien amoché à pleines mains, impulsivement, désespérément. « _Potter ! Je suis désolée, merci, merci, je suis désolée_ ». Ses mots, décousus, énoncés dans une triste litanie, devaient ressembler à quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'était plus très sûre.

Elle pleurait, s'accrochait, l'agrippait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle s'était excusée mais, enfin, elle s'était sentie soulagée. Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était senti happé. Sorti de sa torpeur, il avait ouvert grand les yeux.

Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix qui lui murmurait ce qui ressemblait à des remerciements et des excuses étouffés dans son torse. Il n'avait vu que des cheveux noirs, brillants dans la pénombre et des mains fines qui se cramponnaient à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il l'avait laissée faire, cette fille. Pas longtemps. Puis il avait saisi ses épaules pour lui faire lâcher prise et l'observer. Quand il l'avait reconnue, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue et il l'avait serré contre lui une fraction de seconde avant de la repousser brusquement et de s'éloigner.

Il s'était senti soulagé, lui aussi, à cet instant. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre que c'était fini. La guerre, les querelles, il comprenait qu'elles étaient derrière lui et il avait été soulagé. Pourtant, il avait eu mal aussi.

Il savait que c'était trop cruel d'être soulagé. Que ce n'était pas réel. Une chimère. Il y avait encore trop de souffrances, prêtes à le transpercer. C'était encore loin d'être fini. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau départ.

.

Pansy, elle, avait déconnecté. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et que l'été s'était écoulé lentement. A l'automne, Daphnée lui avait parlé du programme HADES [2] et elle s'était inscrite aux cours par correspondance de Poudlard.

Elle avait attendu le procès de ses parents qui n'était venu qu'au mois de mars 1999. Lady Parkinson n'avait pas été inquiétée et son père était mis à l'épreuve. Le Magenmagot n'avait pas assez de preuves probantes. Seulement des rumeurs et des « _on-dit_ ».

Théo, lui, portait la menace d'un enfermement à Azkaban, telle une épée de Damoclès. Il n'avait plus été question qu'elle l'épouse. La réputation des Parkinson, déjà mise à mal, en était l'enjeu. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'associer à un Mangemort reconnu.

Lord Parkinson avait commencé à régler les derniers détails du mariage de sa fille avec le vieux Diggins avant même le début du procès de son ex-fiancé.

A la seule pensée de cet homme qui approchait inexorablement de la quarantaine, elle avait ressenti des frissons désagréables parcourir son corps. Et une idée fixe avait commencée à se développer, insidieusement.

Plus qu'une idée, c'était un mot qui s'ancrait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Pansy. Un seul petit mot. Court et clair. Limpide.

Non.

Non, elle ne voulait pas épouser Diggins. Non, elle ne voulait pas devenir une Lady. Non, elle ne voulait pas prendre le thé dans un jardin d'hiver.

Non. Non. Non. Non !

.

C'est, obnubilée par ce tout petit mot, qu'elle s'était rendue, en juin 1999, à la fête qu'avait organisé Daphnée pour le solstice d'été. Une soirée pour célébrer cette année de reconstruction, une soirée pour célébrer la réussite de leur diplôme, une soirée pour célébrer la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

Elle avait bu plus que de raison, ce soir-là. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait refusé de se contrôler.

Elle avait perdu toute maîtrise. Elle s'est laissée allée à ses envies, sans limite. Pour la première fois.

Oubliées, ses valeurs, oubliée, sa dignité. Elle avait donné son corps à cet homme, presque un étranger, elle le connaissait si peu, sans se rendre vraiment compte. Sans calculer.

Elle avait tout envoyé valsé. Juste comme ça. D'un coup de rein. Depuis, depuis elle avait découvert la vie.

Elle trouvait ça dur, difficile et douloureux. Ce n'était pas rose tous les jours, loin de là. Elle apprenait à s'émanciper et à faire des choix. Elle apprenait à suivre ses désirs tout en essayant d'être responsable. Elle pleurait encore, parfois de se sentir si seule. Mais, elle avait Ashley.

.

Ce bébé, son bébé, était toute sa vie. Son univers. Elle avait repris son poste d'archiviste depuis un peu moins de trois mois, sur des horaires arrangés. Se séparer de lui avait été un déchirement. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, à la Magicrècherie d'Angelina, à Oxford [3].

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, plus jeune, qu'un enfant lui coûterait aussi cher. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour elle. Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, s'entourant de superflu, de fanfreluches et de produits dernier cri, toujours à la pointe de la mode sorcière.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait compter le moindre Gallion, la moindre Mornille et la moindre Noise. Elle arrivait à peine à payer son loyer chaque mois alors, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il lui serait impossible de poursuivre des études cette année.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son rêve. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle le ne pouvait pas. Elle devait juste le repousser. Pour plus tard. Plus tard, mais pas jamais.

C'est ce qui l'avait décidée à écrire ce courrier. Sa volonté, et Seamus.

.

Seams, la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu, l'an passé, chez Blaise, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, avant, à Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, elle avait juste vu un grand blond qui jouait à faire brûler une pierre en riant aux éclats.

Elle avait juste vu un homme prévenant l'aider à se relever de ce fauteuil trop bas sur lequel elle s'était affalée et que ses dix kilos de trop, son ventre bien trop arrondi à moins de deux mois de son terme, l'empêchaient de quitter.

Elle avait juste vu Blaise rire, comme bien trop rarement, avec cet irlandais et elle s'était dit qu'il méritait finalement d'être connu, ce mec fasciné par la pyrotechnie.

Ils avaient parlé, quelques fois, depuis, de leurs vies et il lui avait donné l'idée de la contacter, pour profiter de son expérience et garder un pied dans la Magizoologie.

Pansy avait trouvé ça idiot, d'abord. Puis elle s'était penchée sur le magazine dont il lui avait parlé. Elle l'avait lu, en riant moqueusement, d'abord, puis s'était surprise à apprécier. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être fascinée par ce torchon mais elle était obligée de se rendre à l'évidence.

C'était bon !

L'idée de lui écrire s'était progressivement insinuée en elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle échange avec cette folle parce qu'elle avait l'air passionnante, tout simplement.

A la fin de chaque nouvel article du Chicaneur, une adresse indiquait la prochaine position où l'on pouvait contacter '_Lunève_' [4]. C'était son seul moyen d'arriver à toucher Loufoca Lovegood et il fallait qu'elle trouve comment commencer cette foutue lettre.

Elle avait repoussé l'échéance trop longtemps et il était hors de question qu'elle manque encore le coche. Si elle devait attendre le mois prochain pour récupérer son nouveau point de chute, elle ne le ferait jamais. Surtout qu'Ashley faisait ses dents et qu'il avait besoin de toute son attention.

Elle le savait. Il fallait le faire tout de suite.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Que pensez-vous de ce petit détour par l'aristocration sorcière ? Pas trop frustrés de ne toujours pas connaître l'identité du père d'Ashley ? Une idée sur ce mystérieux géniteur (dont, oui, oui, vous finirez bien par connaître l'identité, vous aussi) ?_

.

* * *

_Croquants [1_] : Pedzouilles, ploucs, rustauds...

_HADES [2]_ : CQAP, programme de cours par correspondance, sur le modèle moldu, pour permettre aux jeunes combattants de la Guerre Noire de valider leur diplôme à distance, permettant notamment d'éviter la surpopulation scolaire. HADES, **H**omologation **A D**istance des** É**tudes **S**orcières.

_Magicrècherie d'Angelina, à Oxford_ [3] : CQAP, affaire florissante crée par Angelina Johnson. Une crèche Montessorienne pour petits sorciers. Si c'est pas la classe !

_'Lunève'_ [4] : CQAP, Nom de plume de Luna et Neville qui rédigent leur « Carnet de Voyage » régulièrement dans le Chicaneur, exposant leurs découvertes et leurs péripéties d'explorateurs naturalistes.


	5. Ginny

___Note de l'auteur____: Bonjour à tous ! Après un chapitre du point de vue de Pansy qui n'a pas soulevé les foules, on change d'angle d'attaque et on s'intéresse à Ginny. Un chapitre qui, reconnaissons-le, ne va pas énormément faire avancer le schmilblick, mais il faut bien poser des bases... _

___._

___N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, il fait (presque) encore beau et vous êtes nombreux à passer, je reste donc curieuse d'avoir votre avis ^^._

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

___._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Ginny**

.

En ce début octobre, Ginny jouait un match décisif pour sa carrière.

Elle tenait le poste de poursuiveur depuis un peu plus d'un an au sein des Powy's Power [1], petite équipe régionale du Nord de l'Ecosse et, ce jour-là, des recruteurs nationaux étaient présents pour découvrir les talents de demain.

Elle voulait à tout prix saisir sa chance. Sa vie personnelle allait partir à vau-l'eau si elle ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement.

.

Avec Harry, ils avaient fêté leurs trois ans ensemble, quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait pratiquement aménagé à Birmingham, bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore officialisé, et ils tentaient d'avoir un enfant. Le tableau pouvait paraître absolument idyllique !

Il aurait pu, mais elle sentait bien que le vernis commençait à s'écailler. Si elle vivait avec Harry, elle n'en habitait pas moins avec Hermione d'abord, et Draco ensuite. Et elle ne s'était pas imaginée, plus jeune, commencer sa vie de couple en colocation. Surtout pas avec cet autre couple là.

Il ne fallait pas, non plus, oublier que Harry était toujours une cible privilégiée pour les médias. Tout comme Hermione et son frère, Ron. Tous trois, personnages publics désormais adulés, devaient, de plus en plus, surveiller l'image qu'ils laissaient sur leurs passages.

Longtemps, ils n'avaient pas fait attention mais, avec le temps, la vie politique liée à la reconstruction s'estompant, la morosité ambiante ayant besoin d'être jugulée, la presse médiatique était revenue au-devant de la scène.

Des règles plus ou moins implicites avaient été établies. Un canal de transplanage avait été détourné à l'usage exclusif de Malefoy, lui permettant un accès direct dans l'appartement, empêchant les voyeurs malvenus de décompter ses allers et venues chez les héros de guerre.

Pour cela, il avait fallu que Harry graisse copieusement la patte de Turner [2], l'Auror en charge du traçage du blond [3]. Il avait déployé des trésors de persuasion pour lui faire accepter un Serment Inviolable concernant les visites répétées de Draco dans le quartier moldu.

De la même manière, à chacune de leurs sorties, il était devenu habituel de lancer un Assurdiato à la ronde. Ils avaient appris à sourire sur commande et à se disputer en se susurrant à l'oreille. Tout se devait d'être maîtrisé. Comme une partition sans fausse note.

Elle s'était facilement habituée à cette vie publique, finalement et elle et Harry contrôlaient parfaitement leur image dans la presse. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Hermione et Draco.

.

Si, au début, ils s'étaient montrés discret, l'évolution de leur relation les avaient progressivement fait oublier les précautions d'usage. Ils étaient sous pression, dernièrement et, si la vie en communauté n'avait déjà pas été de tout repos jusque-là, la situation devenait invivable désormais.

Les disputes des uns engrenaient celles des autres. L'intimité venait à manquer et le besoin de solitude se faisait ressentir amplement. Ils avaient tous besoin d'espace, de toute urgence.

Ginny n'en pouvait simplement plus. Elle arrivait à saturation. Depuis sa naissance, elle vivait en communauté. Avec son envahissante famille, avec ses camarades d'école, avec eux. Elle voulait autre chose. Elle voulait Harry, pour elle seule.

Eux, et un enfant.

Oh, comme elle le désirait cet enfant ! Depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

L'idée s'était insinuée en elle lorsque sa belle-sœur, Fleur, avait annoncé sa grossesse. Ginny s'était immédiatement imaginé le ventre rond, Harry l'enlaçant amoureusement. Et cette image ne l'avait plus quittée.

Il s'était montré réticent au début. Trop jeunes, trop immatures, une vie encore instable… Elle avait repoussé l'idée loin derrière, tentant de se focaliser sur ses autres projets. Jusqu'à ce jour où il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt, lui aussi, qu'il en crevait d'envie. Elle avait jubilé !

Ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie au début, riant à chaque partie de jambe en l'air en se disant des « _Peut-être que… _», des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient mis à garder Teddy ou Victoire plus souvent, « _pour s'entraîner _», pour faire semblant.

Ils s'y voyaient parfaitement. Elle trouvait même qu'ils étaient sacrément doués. Elle ne doutait pas que le rôle de parents était fait pour eux.

Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Même Simons n'arrivait à aucun résultat avec eux.

.

Tout allait bien, pourtant. Ils n'avaient aucun problème hormonal, tout était bien en place, tant chez elle que chez lui, ils suivaient son cycle de reproduction, prenaient des potions stimulantes… toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour arriver à concevoir. Pourtant, son ventre restait désespérément vide.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit désormais, quand Harry la touchait, quand elle voyait Teddy jouer, quand elle y pensait, était cette petite phrase qui lui martelait à l'esprit. « _Vous avez probablement un utérus hostile…_ ». Le choc. L'horreur face au poids des mots.

Elle se sentait responsable, culpabilisait. Elle était gênée vis-à-vis de Harry. C'était elle qui était « _hostile_ ». Malgré elle. Malgré son désir.

Depuis cette phrase, elle se sentait ballottée entre rage, frustration et dépression. Elle s'en prenait à Harry et à ses mots de compassions. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir mais, non, il était toujours un héros. Toujours parfait.

Elle en voulait à Hermione, aussi, d'être trop heureuse. Elle ne semblait pas atteinte, elle, par les épreuves qui se mettaient sur sa route.

Elle en voulait à sa mère, qui avait enchaîné les grossesses. Elle en voulait à Fleur, déjà enceinte d'un deuxième enfant, épanouie et ressassant le bonheur qu'avait été la naissance de Victoire.

Elle en voulait à la terre entière.

Ce n'était pas complètement vrai, elle le savait, mais il devenait toujours plus dur de passer à autre chose. Trop d'insatisfactions l'étreignaient. Elle avait besoin de nouvelles bases.

Elle voulait vraiment renouer avec Ron, notamment. C'était une de ses nouvelles lubies. Parce qu'ils s'étaient trop éloignés depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Harry et Hermione.

C'était son frère, bon sang ! Ils n'échangeaient plus que des banalités qui se perdaient dans le fossé qu'ils avaient creusé malgré eux et son aîné lui manquait. Énormément.

Elle voulait son frère, un appartement pour elle et Harry et, le meilleur moyen de commencer une nouvelle vie devait passer par de nouvelles perspectives professionnelles. C'était le seul moyen ! C'était nécessaire !

C'était son but ultime, ce jour-là. Intégrer une équipe nationale. Il le fallait, coûte que coûte.

.

Ginny se reconcentra sur le jeu. La partie durait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures et une fine bruine tombait, sans se lasser, sur le terrain.

Elle n'avait réussi à marquer que deux buts, absolument pas décisifs qui plus est mais, il était indéniable que le gardien des Assaillants de la Canneberge, la petite équipe de l'île de Skye, était un adversaire redoutable.

C'était son premier match contre cette formation et elle savait qu'elle suerait sang et eau pour le disputer. Les joueurs étaient doués et retords et il fallait absolument qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe après eux !

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à éviter cinq Cognards avec brio mais, elle doutait que quelques acrobaties suffisent à satisfaire les recruteurs.

Repérant Gary, son capitaine, du coin de l'œil, fonçant vers elle, batte à la main, elle se pencha sur son balai, prête à le joindre dans sa course folle.

Se maintenant à ses côtés, elle lui fit trois gestes qui suffirent à ce qu'il la comprenne. Ils devaient épater le public. Gary fit de grands signes à ses joueurs qui acquiescèrent à tour de rôle, toujours en vol.

D'un premier coup de batte, son capitaine désarçonna un poursuiveur adverse alors que Doris envoyait un Cognard d'une force folle sur un des batteurs des Assaillants de la Canneberge. Hector avait déjà le souafle en main quand il fut rejoint par Ginny et Huxley, le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe.

D'un bel ensemble, ils se penchèrent tous trois en avant sur leur balai, augmentant leur vitesse. Leur attaque en faucon était impressionnante. Tellement impressionnante qu'une joueuse adverse, frôlée de près par Hector, sentit son balai descendre d'un bon mètre avant d'arriver à le stabiliser à nouveau.

Ils étaient presque aux buts lorsque les batteurs des Assaillants envoyèrent d'un même revers leurs Cognard sur Hector qui, sentant le vent tourner dans une belle intuition, passa le souafle à Ginny qui marqua de justesse, la balle ripant sur les doigts du gardien avant de foncer à travers l'anneau.

.

Des cris de joie explosèrent bruyamment. Le score se portait désormais à 70 pour les Powy's contre 90. Ginny leva le poing au ciel, enthousiaste, avant de revenir au jeu.

Le souafle était désormais aux mains des Assaillants, leurs trois poursuiveurs s'échangeant rapidement la balle en se déplaçant avec adresse. Elle et ses coéquipiers prirent chacun l'un d'entre eux en chasse, prêt à leur chiper la balle à la première occasion. Ginny accélérait toujours plus, goûtant avec plaisir l'air vivifiant qui lui fouettait le visage.

Seulement, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé, en les poursuivants d'aussi près, à une stratégie et ils furent surpris du but marqué, n'arrivant pas à freiner et fonçant droit sur Alfred, leur gardien.

Elle fut tout aussi sidérée d'être aux prises d'une pince de Parkin peu de temps après et quand le poursuiveur adverse lui fonça dessus, elle plongea de deux mètres vers le sol, son sang battant sauvagement dans ses veines.

Le souafle lui échappa des mains. Elle vit Huxley se diriger toujours plus bas vers la balle qui chutait, la saisir et remonter en chandelle jusqu'aux buts. D'une feinte de Porskoff, il lança la balle à Hector qui marqua à son tour.

A cet instant, elle eut conscience qu'il fallait se méfier autant de ses coéquipiers que des Assaillants. Tous débordaient d'imagination pour montrer l'étendue de leur talent. Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils en avaient à revendre !

.

Une roulade paresseuse plus tard, elle entendit des exclamations provenir de la marée humaine en contrebas et vit les deux attrapeurs adverses s'animer. Ils volaient à une telle vitesse qu'elle en restait époustouflée. Comme à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle observait Harry filer comme une flèche jusqu'au vif d'or.

Se reprenant, le jeu continuant malgré tout, elle saisit le souafle que Gary lui avait renvoyé d'un coup de batte. Ce n'était, certes, pas très orthodoxe mais, dans la confusion, l'arbitre n'en avait eu cure.

Balle sous le coude, elle se dirigea vivement vers les buts, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui cuisait ses paumes depuis la brusque réception du boulet de canon.

Elle évita sans difficulté un Croc-en-Manche, lança le souafle en l'air et le frappa des brindilles de son balai dans une pirouette.

La Fourberie de Finbourgh ! Elle l'avait fait ! La balle avait frôlé l'anneau, mais elle était passée ! Elle exultait ! C'était la première fois qu'elle marquait avec cette attaque !

Elle entendit un soupir généralisé dans le public. Les deux attrapeurs recommençait à tourner lentement autour du terrain. Le vif s'était encore échappé.

.

Le match continua, inlassablement. Deux heures supplémentaires. Ginny commençait à fatiguer. Ses jambes fourmillaient et elle avait soif. Elle fit un signe à Gary et se dirigea vers les gradins.

Approchant des joueurs remplaçants, elle saisit une gourde au vol avant de remonter comme une flèche, la lâchant ensuite sans même regarder où elle tombait, une fois sa soif étanchée.

Les buts s'enchaînaient, tout comme les coups bas. La fatigue, l'enjeu, les joueurs redoublaient de ruses.

Elle avait à nouveau le souafle en main quand un hurlement de terreur retentit. Surprise, elle ralentit instinctivement et, tournant la tête, elle ne put voir que Hector tomber inexorablement vers le sol.

Des Médicomages, qui ressemblaient à de petites fourmis depuis son poste élevé, s'agitaient tout en bas. Ils tentaient de ralentir la chute de son coéquipier et étaient prêt à le réceptionner à son arrivée. Tout le monde retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que les fourmis s'agitent à nouveau, vers l'extérieur du terrain.

.

On ne pouvait arrêter le match, quoi qu'il arrive, alors, elle aussi, reprit son vol. Elle fit une passe arrière à Huxley, regrettant qu'ils ne soient plus que deux poursuiveurs désormais.

Il rata son but. L'arbitre siffla une fois avant qu'une voix n'annonce un Penalty en faveur des Powy's Powers pour faute, sûrement à cause du Boutenchoc sur Hector mais, elle n'entendait pas bien. Ginny le joua mais le rata.

Quand Doris fit un Croc-en-Manche à un poursuiveur des Assaillants, Gary demanda un arrêt de jeu. Le match durait depuis six heures et vingt-sept minutes, ils étaient tous crevés, assoiffés, affamés, la vessie pleine.

Ils eurent quinze minutes pour profiter du sol, soulager leurs besoins et revoir leur stratégie. Le score était désormais de 180 à 130. Ils étaient en train de perdre et l'absence d'Hector se faisait largement ressentir. Tom, leur attrapeur, avait tout intérêt à ne pas les décevoir !

.

Lorsque le match reprit, l'arbitre releva encore quatre fautes chez eux et six chez l'adversaire. Aucun autre penalty ne fut tiré.

Ginny ajouta trois nouvelles jolies figures à son palmarès et fut incapable de compter celles des autres. Elle esquiva neuf Cognards avec l'horrible impression que les batteurs adverses s'acharnaient sur elle.

Les Powy's marquèrent encore sept buts avant que le vif d'or ne soit attrapé. Par l'attrapeur des Assaillants. Score final, 230 à 200. Elle était déçue.

Elle atterrit sans souplesse sur le terrain, les jambes flageolantes et le visage fermé.

.

Gary réunit son équipe d'un mouvement de tête, les félicitant pour leur jeu et les enlaçant à tour de rôle. Ce mec, il savait indéniablement comment fédérer un groupe aussi disparate.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers les vestiaires alors que leur capitaine partait s'enquérir des nouvelles d'Hector.

Elle resta longtemps sous la douche, essayant de relâcher ses muscles endoloris, le fessier souffreteux d'avoir passé tant d'heure sur un balai.

Elle s'habilla en soupirant, puis démêla consciencieusement ses longs cheveux avant de les rouler sur une épaule et de les égoutter, trempant son pull et son jean.

Les épaules affaissées, elle se saisit de son équipement qu'elle fourra en vrac dans son sac avant de sortir en traînant des pieds.

.

En rejoignant le terrain, elle afficha un sourire de circonstance, le « _Ginny Weasley numéro quatre_ », celui destiné aux fans. Parce que, des fans, elle en avait. Ceux qui suivaient inlassablement son équipe. Et ceux de Harry, qui la suivait, elle.

Alors qu'elle se laissait prendre en photo en compagnie d'un adolescent extatique, un homme en robe sombre et solennelle se dirigea vers elle.

Il la dévisagea de bas en haut, avant de hausser un sourcil.

- « Ginny Weasley ?

- Oui ?

- …

- …

- Auriez-vous déjà envisagé d'intégrer les Harpies de Holyhead ? »

.

* * *

_Vous avez vu ? Je suis devenue incollable en Quidditch ! Verdict ? Un avis, une opinion à partager ?_

.

* * *

_Powy's Power [1] _: CQAP. Précision : Ginny, Huxley et Hector sont les trois poursuiveurs titulaires, Doris est au poste de batteur, tout comme Gary, celui-ci étant également capitaine de l'équipe, Tom est attrapeur et Alfred, gardien (et vous pouvez aussitôt oublier leurs noms...).

_Turner [2] _: CQAP – Auror taciturne assigné à la surveillance de Draco après son procès. Il travaille à la Brigade de Police Magique dont un des bureaux se trouve à Picadilly Circus, dans le quartier moldu.

_traçage du blond [3] _: CQAP – en novembre 1999, le Magenmagot a levé la surveillance du courrier de Draco lors de la révision de son procès mais il porte toujours la Trace, l'ensemble de ses déplacements étant connus des Aurors chargés de sa surveillance. Il n'a toujours pas l'autorisation de rendre visite à ses parents, enfermés à Azkaban depuis leurs procès.


	6. Blaise

___Note de l'auteur____: Bonjour à tous ! Ayant passé ma journée sur la route hier, je n'ai pu poster ce nouveau chapitre à temps... Donc, sans plus de cérémonie, le voici._

___Si ! Un dernier mot ! Encore merci aux followers et à ceux qui me mettent en fav, auteur ou histoire, d'ailleurs, ça fait toujours plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ;-) !_

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

___._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Blaise **

.

Blaise sourit en s'avançant dans le magasin. Il aimait bien cette boutique qui pétillait d'inventivité et de malices.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand farceur, préférant laisser ces jeux à d'autres, plus talentueux, plus insouciants aussi mais il avouait sans difficulté qu'il y avait ici des créations exceptionnelles ayant bien d'autres utilités que des blagues puériles.

Il venait rarement mais repartait toujours les mains pleines et ce jour ne ferait pas exception, peu importe le regard que le plus jeune Weasley portait sur lui à cet instant.

Celui-ci, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait du mal à le supporter et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Droit comme un piquet, Blaise le salua d'une voix grave « _Weasley_ ». Ron lui répondit, la tête haute, d'un désarticulé « _Zabini_ ».

.

Ils se fixaient, en chien de faïence, comme aux plus beaux jours de leur adolescence, ignorant des autres clients s'égayant dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Blaise s'impatientait. Il avait autre chose à faire que de perdre son temps à ses enfantillages et il n'appréciait guère le regard dédaigneux de ce grand roux dégingandé, pas plus que son sourire en coin.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand l'autre, provocateur, avait levé un index entre leurs deux visages, lui faisant ravaler sa réplique de ce seul geste.

Il vit Ron se pencher derrière le comptoir et se saisir d'une petite planche en bois qu'il posa entre eux. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il l'observa y appliquer sa baguette, sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'il la lui présenta, la tournant avec une lenteur feinte vers lui, Blaise puis y lire, s'inscrivant en lettres dorées agrémentées d'arabesques ridicules que « _La direction se réserve le droit de refuser certains clients_ ».

Les yeux au ciel, Blaise soupira,

- « Weasley, sérieusement … ?

- Zabini, sérieusement. », le coupa Ron en pointant à nouveau l'écriteau.

- « Tu es ridicule !

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici »

Le brun soupirait tragiquement quand une voix s'indigna derrière eux.

- « Ron ! A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »

George, roula des yeux, jouant du regard entre les deux protagonistes et le panneau de bois. Blaise eut un sourire railleur alors que le plus jeune Weasley se mettait à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

L'aîné s'accrocha alors au bras du métis, le guidant à travers les allées, souriant, laissant son cadet maugréer derrière son comptoir, bras croisés sur le torse et tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- « Alors, jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Comme d'habitude Weasley, comme d'habitude…

- Ah ! Zab, Zab, Zab ! Que ferais-tu si je n'étais pas là pour te sauver la mise ?

- Mim [*] seule le sait !

- Alors, laisse-moi deviner… nous dirons… Un lot de cinq Plumes à Vérificateur d'orthographe, une Animapotion, un nouveau lot de Chandelles infinies ?

- Oui. Quoique je devrais me plaindre au Ministère pour publicité mensongère. Si elles étaient réellement infinies, tes chandelles, je n'aurais pas besoin de les changer tous les quatre matins !

- Et te priver du plaisir ineffable de nos rencontres ? Je ne crois pas, non. Ensuite ?

- Je vais te prendre une Déflagration de Luxe.

- Comment ça ? Vous ? Mais qu'avez-vous fait de l'austère Zabini !

- …

- Lord Zabini qui m'achète un produit purement frivole ?! Mais où va le monde !

- … C'est pour Seams », répondit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. « On fête son anniversaire au Manoir…

- Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages, Zab, en mettant un produit comme celui-là entre ses mains ?!

- A ton avis, Weasley, pourquoi c'est moi qui m'en charge et pas lui ? »

George continua à remplir un carton en riant, attirant à lui un produit ou un autre.

- « Ok, on a fait le tour, je pense. Autre chose ?

- … »

Il haussa un sourcil devant le silence soudain de Blaise

- « Hum… Tu te souviens des produits… spéciaux, disons, dont tu m'avais parlé ?...

- … Ceux de l'arrière-boutique ? » continua George avec un sourire en coin après une courte hésitation.

- « Hum… Ceux-là même, oui…

- Et bien ! Mon Sieur Zabini ! Je ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

- Épargne-moi ça, s'il te plait !

- …

- Et ne ris pas !

- Je ne ris pas ! », s'indigna George en se retenant difficilement.

- « J'y crois pas » marmonna Blaise avant de reprendre d'une voix basse mais plus maîtrisée. « Tu m'avais promis une totale discrétion, je te rappelle ! N'oublie pas qu'un Oubliette est vite arrivé et que j'ai la baguette facile !

- J'aurais plutôt dis que tu as la baguette qui frétille, vu les circonstances », ne put s'empêcher de lancer le rouquin en riant avant de se reprendre, levant les mains entre eux, paumes ouvertes « mais je t'assure, discrétion assurée ! »

Blaise n'était pas convaincu. Absolument pas. Il se sentait gêné pour la première fois depuis des années. C'était vraiment étrange et déstabilisant, cette situation. Il s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière. C'était bien plus difficile à assumer qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- « Écoute, Zab, ces produits sont en vente confidentielle depuis presque un an et, à part de ma bouche, en as-tu déjà entendu parler ?

- ...Non. » Répondit-il, boudeur.

- « Non, et il y a une raison à cela. J'en prends la charge totalement et personnellement, de la fabrication à la gestion du stock en passant par la vente. La liste de clients est seulement dans ma tête et aucun de mes associés n'est informé de leur identité. Discrétion totale.

- Hmhmm… »

Pensif, il se laissa docilement guider jusqu'à la lourde tenture qui séparait le magasin des parties privées du local. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la pénombre d'une des pièces de l'arrière-boutique qu'il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

- « Et… tu les as testés ?

- Hum... Non, je le reconnais. Ça ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes… pratiques, je dirais… Mais, je t'assure, la qualité est assurée ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucune plainte !... Au contraire ! » ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

- « … Et ça t'es sorti d'où, cette idée ? » murmura Blaise « Ce n'est pas vraiment… naturel… »

Le dernier mot n'était qu'un souffle. Le sourire en coin de George ne le quittait plus. La réaction de son client était typique. Systématique. Ou presque. Lui, il trouvait ça drôle. Toujours.

- « Disons que l'idée m'est venue après avoir été le témoin malheureux des confidences éthyliques d'une personne chère à mon cœur » dit-il en croisant ses mains sur son pectoral gauche, joignant le geste à la parole. « Il est devenu mon testeur, à son insu, dans un premier temps mais, je peux t'assurer qu'il en est extrêmement satisfait maintenant ! »

Blaise sourit à son tour. Peu importait qui avait soufflé l'idée à Weasley, lui, ça le laissait rêveur. Un sentiment d'anticipation l'étreignait, malgré cette légère de honte qu'il continuait à ressentir.

Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, en fait. Et il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

.

Il saisit, entre le pouce et l'index, la fiole au liquide rosâtre que lui tendait George et observa le rayon lumineux qui le traversait de part en part.

Ses yeux pétillèrent malgré lui, faisant rire son vis-à-vis qui se cru un instant face au Roi Arthur découvrant le Saint Graal.

Il la lui retira des mains doucement et la rangea dans une petite boite carrée, au creux d'un écrin de velours noir, puis ferma le tout d'un sort.

La boite était en bois de pin, brute, sans fioriture. Au contraire des autres emballages criards des produits Weasley's, celui-ci ne comportait aucune appellation fanfaronne. Nul ornement ne venait en polluer la surface non plus.

Quatre lettres minuscules pyrogravées se tenaient à chaque coin. En plissant les yeux et rapprochant la boite de son visage, Blaise distingua un G calligraphié, en haut à gauche. Un F lui faisait face sur la droite, alors qu'en dessous se trouvait un R. Dans le coin inférieur droit, un W.

Il n'était pas difficile de déduire leurs significations. Les initiales de chacun des frères impliqués dans ce business lucratif. Présent ou absent, la marque de Fred continuait à s'inscrire dans chaque produit.

George se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura le contre-sort avant de le pousser doucement vers le comptoir et d'encaisser ses achats alors que Ron s'enfonçait dans les rayonnages de la boutique, mettant le plus de distance possible entre le Serpentard et lui.

.

Blaise, son carton sous le bras, rejoignit Luigi qui l'attendait, presque au garde à vous, devant la vitrine du magasin. Laissant ses achats à l'Elfe qui disparut aussitôt dans un craquement court et sec, il flâna quelques temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, perdu dans ses pensées.

La boite, il l'avait gardée dans la poche de sa veste. Il ne savait pas encore quand il l'utiliserait ni si seulement il le ferait mais il se sentait rassuré, maintenant qu'il l'avait.

Elle ne le protégerait pas mais l'avoir était une disposition nécessaire. Il sentait que les choses s'accéléraient. Et on ne prenait jamais trop de précautions. Peu importait quand, peu importait comment. Il finirait tôt ou tard par en avoir besoin.

.

Il s'emballait, un peu. Trop. Il s'en rendait compte. Il n'avait plus ressenti de telles émotions depuis si longtemps.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses prendraient cette tournure. A l'époque, il était tellement loin de ses considérations. Cette pensée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Et puis, après, il y avait eu cette sorte de jeu. C'était innocent au début. Il avait joué sans réfléchir. Un bon mot là, un geste ici, une provocation bien sentie et…

Et il s'était perdu en chemin. Pris à son propre piège.

Une étreinte un peu trop appuyée et sa bouche avait frôlé ses lèvres. C'était léger. Presque irréel et, les yeux grands ouverts, son regard s'était accroché au sien.

Son air choqué n'était rien à côté du feu qui brûlait sur ses joues et, malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas louper l'éclat de ses iris qui criait en vouloir plus.

.

Blaise avait trouvé ça étonnamment normal. Il avait voulu recommencer, dans la seconde mais, il n'en savait pas moins que cela aurait été bien trop précipité.

Il avait tourné ce « _non-événement_ » en dérision, lui caressant la joue de l'index et soupirant un « _Oups_ » coquin qui les avait fait sourire, malgré la gêne.

Il l'avait provoqué, depuis, plusieurs fois et, s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse positive ou explicite, jamais il n'avait été rembarré. Pas. Une. Fois.

Ce jeu avait duré pendant plus d'un mois. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise craque littéralement. Un soir de septembre. Le 12, pour être précis. Blaise avait décidé de ne pas oublier cette date. Jamais.

Il avait craqué, assis sur le patio de sa Dépendance. Le soleil était bas et chauffait encore doucement l'air. Il y avait eu cette brise qui l'avait fait frissonner, dans leur silence apaisé. Et il avait déconnecté. Totalement.

.

Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, avait fait pivoter son corps rapidement et, après une lourde inspiration, avait saisi sa nuque sans douceur.

Ils avaient eu trois secondes d'hésitation. Trois secondes qui auraient été suffisantes pour qu'il soit repoussé et vilipendé. Trois secondes pendant lesquelles il aurait pu se prendre une gifle monumentale. Trois secondes après lesquelles ils écrasèrent complètement et violemment leurs bouches.

Le geste était maladroit, mal maîtrisé. Les doigts de Blaise étaient tellement crispés sur la base de son cou qu'il lui avait sûrement fait mal.

Et il avait senti ses lèvres frémir sous l'assaut. Alors, seulement, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait relâché ses muscles et s'était éloigné d'un demi-millimètre. Pas plus.

Les lèvres qu'il avait quitté un instant plus tôt l'avaient cherché dans la seconde. Doucement, incertaines.

Ils les avaient caressées de sa langue, légèrement, puis il avait senti des dents mordiller sa bouche. Il avait souri avant de jouer, encore.

Il avait soupiré d'aise puis exploré l'antre humide qui lui faisait face. Il s'était laissé faire, aussi, appréciant leur curiosité mutuelle.

.

C'était un long baiser. Des baisers en fait. Une multitude. Une découverte. Un ballet de baisers inattendus, impatients, étonnés. De baisers voulus, aussi.

Ils s'étaient séparés, un peu groggy, comme en manque d'oxygène. Il faisait presque nuit. Blaise ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas réellement touchés ou il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Juste des baisers un peu fou, un peu trop affamés. Qui ne lui ressemblaient pas vraiment, en fait.

Pour Blaise, un tel baiser n'avait habituellement qu'une seule conclusion. La fille dans son lit. C'était inévitable, indéniable, incontournable.

Pourtant, c'était différent, là.

Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse dans son lit, ce soir-là. Pas comme ça, pas déjà. Il voulait juste recommencer. Goûter et savourer ces baisers.

Il avait envie de se mettre des gifles, aussi. Il n'était pas romantique. Il n'était pas éperdu. Blaise était un séducteur. Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Jamais. Il se pensait trop vieux pour commencer maintenant.

Ils s'étaient souris et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé seul, au même endroit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, à fixer la progression de la lune.

.

Si on lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, qu'il s'amouracherait d'un Irlandais au sang chaud !

.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Vous avez deviné, en cours de lecture, cette tournure des événements ? Qu'en pensez vous ?_

* * *

.

_Mim [*] :_ célèbre sorcière, cela va sans dire. Elle est magnifique, merveilleuse, Madame Mim. C'est fou ! (Merlin l'enchanteur, Disney, tout ça…)


	7. Draco

___Note de l'auteur____: Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois-ce, Draco prend le relais pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Le tout début pourra sembler un peu redondant pour ceux qui ont lu récemment CQAP mais, ça me semblait inévitable de reprendre ces bases-là, pour la suite... _

___J'en profite pour dire un petit mot à Saejima ! Déjà, c'est un plaisir de te compter à nouveau parmi mes lecteurs et ensuite, je voulais te préciser que j'ai répondu à ta review sur ton compte. Si jamais tu n'arrives plus du tout à y accéder, fais-moi signe, je te répondrais par un autre biais ;-)_

___Encore une fois, un grand merci aux followers et à ceux qui me mettent en fav, auteur ou histoire. Et bien évidemment, aux reviewers mais vous, je vous le dis déjà assez dans mes RAR ^^ !_

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Draco**

.

Draco récupéra la lettre accrochée à la patte de la petite chouette hulotte qui voletait devant la porte de son pavillon à Lulworth Cove [1] en soupirant. Encore une relance d'une administration quelconque.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'ouvrir. Le papier était de mauvaise qualité, l'écriture typique d'une Plume à Inscription Automatique, le mois d'octobre s'écoulait tranquillement. C'était inévitable.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup de monde avait encore, aujourd'hui, envie de lui écrire ou de l'inviter aux évènements de la Haute Société. Il n'en faisait plus partie, il s'était résigné.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. La dernière lettre de sa mère commençait à dater. Elle lui avait pourtant toujours écrit avec la ponctualité d'un métronome et elle devait bien en être à trois rendez-vous épistolaire ratés. Elle n'avait même jamais répondu à son dernier courrier.

.

Il avait essayé de ne pas s'inquiéter mais ce jour-là, c'était peine perdue. Il était fatigué.

Il venait d'entamer sa deuxième année à l'ANEM [2], continuait son LARD à raison de trois jours par semaine et, désormais, devrait en plus suivre des stages auprès de Médicomages spécialisés dans diverses branches liées aux pathologies sorcières, naturelles ou artificielles.

Si il ajoutait ses rencontres avec son Mage d'Insertion, les négociations quasi quotidiennes avec les Gobelins qui refusaient toujours de lui débloquer ses avoirs personnels et la fâcheuse tendance d'un soi-disant héros à s'accaparer sa petite amie pour régler ses conflits intérieurs, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas, en plus, besoin qu'un malheur supplémentaire s'abatte sur ses parents.

.

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy étaient ce qu'ils étaient, c'était indéniable. Sang-Purs, sûrs d'eux et de leurs bons droits, ils avaient longtemps eu les idées bien arrêtées, sur tout et sur tout le monde.

Draco n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, loin de là. Mais, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait pas, non plus, été foncièrement malheureux.

Les trois premières années de sa vie - peut-être un peu plus mais sûrement pas moins - il avait été confié aux bons soins d'une nourrice. Il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Sa mère était apparue dans sa vie lorsqu'il s'était mis à parler et elle l'avait choyé, gâté.

Avec le recul, il se disait qu'elle l'avait un peu pourri aussi.

Il avait, très tôt, appris à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Les cris, les larmes, la séduction. Tout y était passé.

Avec le temps, il avait compris comment faire varier les modalités et comment repérer ce qui la ferait craquer. Et elle craquait toujours devant sa bouille d'ange.

Narcissa était une mère aimante, chaleureuse et exaltée. Même si elle ne jouait pas vraiment avec lui. Jamais, en fait. Les elfes étaient là pour se salir à sa place et contenir ses bêtises.

Elle, elle préférait de loin le couver du regard, exprimer sa fierté et ses ambitions pour son trésor. Son fils était un Dieu et elle ne pouvait le lui cacher.

Il y avait cru, longtemps.

.

Les premiers souvenirs de son père dataient de ses cinq ans. Cinq ans, cet âge important. Il était un garçon, désormais ! Plus un bébé !

« _Tu deviendras un homme, Draco ! Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour prendre tes responsabilités en main_ ». C'est étrange comme cette phrase l'avait marqué.

Dans son esprit, c'était les premiers mots qu'il avait entendus de la bouche de son père. Ce n'était peut-être ou sûrement pas la réalité mais, il en avait été persuadé longtemps.

Cette année-là, Lucius l'avait puni pour la première fois de son existence. Un sortilège de Bloclang pour avoir osé répondre à son père alors que celui-ci le rappelait à l'ordre. « _Tes coudes ! Pas sur la table, Draco !_ ».

Plus tard, il avait goûté à un Maléfice Cuisant pour avoir brisé la coupe en cristal de Baccarat de son grand-père Abraxas. Un trophée de chasse. Chasse au Moldu, avait-il appris plus tard mais, à l'époque, il ne le savait pas encore.

Quand il avait essayé de faire le mur, un soir, autour de l'âge de treize ans, il avait eu droit à un sortilège de Pot-de-Colle.

Il avait alors passé la nuit et le jour suivant englué dans une patère de fleurs, sa mère lui apportant à boire et à manger en cachette, en le réprimandant doucement. En aucun cas elle ne l'aurait libéré.

Il était peut-être son petit Prince mais, justement, ce statut devait se mériter. Et Draco devait respecter les règles à la lettre pour être digne de son pedigree.

Il avait goûté au Maléfice de Flagrance le jour où il avait eu l'outrecuidance d'essayer d'emprunter le balai neuf de son père. Un Comète 206. Le même dont il avait hérité en entrant à Poudlard.

C'était l'été de ses quatorze ans. La brûlure cuisante de ses paumes avait durée trois jours ! Il avait dû attendre trois jours avant que Lucius ne daigne autoriser son elfe, Dobby, à le soigner !

C'était là le sortilège le plus douloureux auquel il avait été soumis, dans son souvenir. Il en avait connu beaucoup, pourtant, des sortilèges punitifs. Souvent mineurs mais, la plupart du temps, surtout humiliants.

Lucius n'était pas bien différent de bien d'autres pères de ce monde-là mais lui, lui, il provoquait. Draco testait les limites. Les limites de l'amour de son père qu'il savait pourtant sincère. Les limites de son libre arbitre, aussi. Et il s'était vite aperçu qu'il était bien maigre.

.

Il s'était fait plus discret, après le coup de la Flagrance. Il n'avait plus jamais contrevenu ouvertement aux règles de son père. C'était trop risqué pour son amour-propre et, il savait qu'il devait se montrer digne, s'il voulait être intégré au Cercle.

La bile lui montait à la bouche en y repensant. Il se demandait, désormais, comment il avait pu s'enticher d'un tel désir.

Il gardait un goût amer de tout ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait été marqué. Et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé après. A partir de ce jour-là, il s'était presque mis à regretter les punitions de son père.

Celle que Lucius préférait était longtemps restée le Bloclang. Il en avait usé et abusé.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que Draco avait toujours eu la langue trop bien pendue. Et son père n'appréciait définitivement pas qu'il ait aussi rapidement maîtrisé l'art du langage !

Il l'appréciait encore moins depuis son fils avait compris l'intérêt d'avoir du répondant et de provoquer par ses mots. Surtout quand il en usait avec ses parents.

Le jeune Malefoy n'imaginait même pas comment Lucius aurait réagi s'il avait su qu'en rencontrant Blaise pour la première fois, du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, le petit blondinet qu'il était à l'époque avait osé lui demander, avant même de le saluer, un inconvenant « _Mais, pourquoi t'es noir ?_ ».

Son père en aurait probablement fait une syncope !

.

Il avait été sévère avec lui, lui inculquant ses valeurs et ses aspirations. Draco, lui, avait appris, intégré et assimilé. L'apprentissage par la crainte !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit tomber de son piédestal. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il avait compris avoir le droit de faire des choix, petit à petit.

Sa mère, elle, lui avait tout donné. Et comme une évidence, il avait pensé que tout lui était acquis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde et qu'il comprenne devoir se battre pour les choses qui comptaient vraiment. Quand elle avait été emprisonnée à Azkaban, il avait senti son corps se fêler un peu plus.

Oui, ses parents étaient ce qu'ils étaient, avec leurs qualités, leurs torts et leurs défauts. Ils n'en restaient pas moins ses parents, pour lesquels il ressentait un attachement indéfectible.

Ne plus avoir de nouvelles directes de Lucius était une chose mais, le silence de sa mère en était une autre. C'était une situation clairement anormale.

.

Murmurant un Incendio, il fit apparaître un feu froid dans la cheminée du salon. Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et s'avança. « _Ministère de la Magie !_ ».

L'agent d'accueil de la section sept du Département de Justice Magique le reçu avec un rire gras. Le jeune Malefoy déchu s'inquiétait pour sa maman !

L'homme se dit furtivement qu'il devrait en parler à sa cousine, Mathilda ! Ils pourraient en rire et elle aurait peut-être là un sujet palpitant à se mettre sous la dent pour son prochain article !

Frustré malgré la promesse de nouvelles rapides de la part de l'Auror qui avait accepté de le recevoir, Draco se dirigea vers la sortie moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui pour passer une soirée morne à ressasser. Il préférait, de loin, rejoindre une petite brune aux grands yeux chocolat.

Il invoqua son Patronus, un furet à la queue touffue qui le faisait toujours soupirer et, après lui avoir délivré son message, le regarda s'éloigner souplement.

Un furet. C'était ridicule. C'était bien la seule et unique raison qui le rebutait à l'idée de devenir un Animagus !

Hermione arrivait maintenant à se transformer en loutre à joue blanche et même Potter avait réussi sa première transformation en cerf, récemment [3].

Il avait été tellement surpris par l'apparition de ses bois et de ses sabots qu'il avait brisé la table basse du salon et détruit la peinture d'un pan du mur à coup de cornes.

Les deux acolytes s'étaient transformés en leur Patronus et Draco était persuadé que ce n'était pas un hasard. Si un seul d'entre eux l'avait fait, il aurait pu avoir des doutes mais, les deux ? Deux, c'était une preuve ! Une certitude !

Et, foi de Malefoy, il n'avait définitivement pas envie de se transformer en furet ! L'expérience de la fouine en cinquième année avait été largement suffisante.

.

Après s'être jeté un sort de désillusion, il transplana tranquillement dans le quartier de Moseley, dans une allée sombre à quelques pas de chez Hermione. Il flâna tranquillement le long d'un canal jusqu'à la ruelle pavée qui accueillait le Tricktrash [4].

Ce pub éclectique était devenu leur nouveau Quartier Général. Étrangement, tout ce qui se passait dans ce lieu ne sortait pas de ce lieu.

Ils soupçonnaient des protections magiques particulières, sûrement des sort de brouillages, tant pour protéger les moldus marginaux, ignares du monde magique, qui s'y rendaient, que les sorciers de tous poils.

Ils aimaient bien se dire que le propriétaire avait créé un puissant sort de "_Repousse-Journaleux_" mais, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais pu lui soutirer d'information confirmant leurs supputations, si ce n'était ses sourires énigmatiques.

.

Lorsque Hermione entra, se désillusionnant aussi vite, il était installé sur une banquette veloutée de noir et faisait tourner un bâtonnet d'un rouge criard dans son verre. Elle se dirigea droit sur lui et s'affala à ses côtés en soupirant.

- « J'en peux plus Malefoy !

- Bonjour à toi aussi » sourit-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle répondit à son sourire d'un air penaud avant d'emmêler leurs doigts et d'embrasser sa paume. L'instant suivant, elle faisait un signe au barman qui, d'un hochement de tête, acquiesça. Il connaissait ses habitudes.

Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils attendirent que le garçon pose la commande d'Hermione sur la table et tourne les talons.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?

- A ton avis ?

- 'J'ai mes règles, le monde est injuste' ?

- Quelque chose comme ça… C'est infernal ! Même si j'insonorise la bibliothèque, je sais que ça peut exploser à tout moment à côté. Ils passent leurs temps à se disputer…

- J'ai cru remarquer, oui...

- Et je dois ramasser les pots cassés… Vivement que Ginny commence son entraînement avec les Harpies, ça va lui changer les idées parce que là, vraiment !

- …

- Je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur mes cours !

- … Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Oui, évidemment mais ce n'est pas une solution définitive…

- … Viens chez moi…

- … Hmmhm… » approuva-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. « Oui, oui, bien sûr… Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour que j'investisse dans l'immobilier ? On est en plein boom économique, c'est peut être l'occasion…

- ...

- J'y connais rien à tout ça… tu as encore des contacts dans le milieu, toi ?

- … Peut-être » soupira-t-il « … mais… Granger... Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ?

- Si, bien sûr… mais il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appart !

- Par Salazar, Hermione ! Je te demande de venir vivre avec moi, là ! Tu es bouchée ou tu le fais exprès ?! »

.

Draco ne pouvait pas se targuer bien souvent d'arriver à la faire taire. Là, pour une fois, c'était réussi.

Sa petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout était bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils froncés.

Il n'était pas bien sûr que ce soit bon signe, en fait.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une demande de ce type à une femme et, il devait reconnaître qu'il était loin d'avoir été subtil ou romantique.

Il avait même été limite agressif, en fait.

Il haussa les sourcils dans l'espoir de la faire réagir, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

- « Je refuse de vivre à Lulworth Cove ! ».

Il s'apprêtait à encaisser dignement, ou presque, quand la brune repris précipitamment, pour l'empêcher de dire une bêtise, en comprenant la portée de ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre.

- « Je veux dire que je veux vivre avec toi, mais pas chez toi. Il faut qu'on trouve un chez nous ! »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Un « _chez-nous_ ». C'était étrangement réconfortant, comme idée.

.

* * *

___Alors, verdict ? Sont-ils point mignon tout plein quand ils sont spontanés ?!_

* * *

___._

_Lulworth Cove [1]_ : CQAP – Draco vit à flanc de falaise, dans un pavillon en bois situé à côté du village de Lulworth Cove, dans le Comté de Dorset. Ce lieu est la seule résidence secondaire des Malefoy n'ayant pas été réquisitionnée par le Ministère de la Magie, lors de l'arrestation de ses parents et son existence reste, encore à ce jour, un secret bien préservé, seulement connu de ses plus proches amis et des Aurors chargés de sa surveillance.

_ANEM_ [2] : Académie Nationale d'Etude en Médicomagie

_Transformation en Animagus [3]_ : Dans CQAP, Hermione et Harry travaillent d'arrache-pied à devenir des Animagus non-déclarés.

_Tricktrash [4]_ : CQAP. C'est un pub, mi-sorcier, mi-moldu, du quartier de Moseley à Birmingham, proche de chez Hermione et Harry, enfoncé dans une ruelle pavée. Le décor est éclectique, mêlant crépi tagué aux couleurs vives à des poutres apparentes.


	8. Neville

___Note de l'auteur:____ Bonjour à tous ! Et on continue ! Cette fois-ci, on va parler d'un de mes couples préféré (bien que je n'ai jamais lu une fic centrée sur eux, c'est étrange...). Je suis un peu partie en live par moment, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez._

___J'en profite pour rappeler que cette fic est au rating M et que ce n'est pas pour rien, langage, histoire, situations... Et évidemment quelques scènes un peu trop citronnées pour des yeux chastes, disséminées par-ci, par-là, on ne se refait pas... Merci d'en tenir compte._

___A nouveau, tous mes remerciements aux revieweuses (il me semble qu'il n'y a que des damoiselles), aux followers et aux 'favowers', n'hésitez point à laisser une trace de votre passage ! _

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Neville**

.

Ils avaient été obligés de reprendre de l'altitude pour ne pas se faire repérer. La vieille Ford Anglia [1] faisait de plus en plus des siennes et elle avait subitement décidé, alors qu'ils survolaient le golfe de Gascogne, de redevenir visible.

En pleine mer, ils auraient pu se permettre de conduire à basse altitude sans être dissimulés sous un sort mais il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent repérer maintenant ! D'ailleurs, ils doutaient franchement que les pêcheurs poitevins aient l'habitude de voir des voitures bleues fendre tranquillement les nuages…

.

Neville compatissait avec cette pauvre bagnole, devenue leur compagnon de route depuis maintenant deux ans. D'autant plus qu'elle subissait depuis presque trois heures la conduite sportive de Luna et qu'il leur faudrait encore probablement deux heures de plus avant qu'ils ne puissent se permettre de rejoindre la terre ferme.

A la nuit tombée, descendre à découvert resterait plus discret. Ils auraient déjà moins de risque de se faire repérer et, alors, sur le plancher des vaches, ils pourraient trouver ce qui clochait. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils rouleraient à la moldue, quitte à prendre le drôle de bateau qui embarquait des tonnes de voitures pour traverser la Manche.

Ce serait, certes, plus long mais, ils n'étaient plus à une semaine près !

.

Avec sa blonde, Neville venait de passer les dix derniers mois en Afrique. Ils avaient exploré le nord du continent, de janvier à mars, découvrant principalement les pays berbères et le Maghreb.

Ils avaient constamment été surpris de voir à quel point la magie tenait une place centrale dans l'inconscient moldu, là-bas. Surtout que les différences culturelles faisaient que les croyances de ces moldus ne ressemblaient pas à des élucubrations loufoques comme ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre dans les pays de l'Est l'année précédente.

Il était fou de voir ces deux mondes aussi bien intégrés l'un à l'autre ! Évidemment, comme trop fréquemment et sans surprise, les sorciers étaient considérés comme davantage nuisibles que bénéfiques. Des ensorceleurs de tajines et des empoisonneurs de thés verts !

Cependant, il n'était pas rare de traverser des villages où, une vraie sorcière, connue et reconnue comme telle par ses voisins moldus, tenait une place centrale dans l'organisation du hameau. Il était agréable de constater qu'elle y inspirait le respect, malgré le relent de crainte que ressentaient les autochtones.

Ils semblaient vivre en harmonie, bien différemment de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir dans les pays occidentaux. Dire qu'ils avaient été dépaysés, après la Guerre menée par le Lord Noir en Grande-Bretagne, était un euphémisme.

S'ils n'avaient pu découvrir de nouvelles espèces exotiques, ils avaient, par contre, pu étudier la faune et la flore méditerranéenne et leurs particularités. Ils en avaient réellement pris plein les yeux et, ce qui les avait le plus amusés était les artefacts magiques qu'ils avaient dégotés pour leurs proches.

Ils revenaient avec tout un tas de talismans et d'amulettes à leur transmettre, principalement pour les protéger et leur apporter bonheur et prospérité. Ils connaissaient également de nouveaux sorts de magie ancestrale portant le mauvais œil mais, il ne les avaient pas vraiment testés.

Ils n'étaient pas totalement convaincus que tous les objets récoltés fonctionnaient réellement, pas plus que certains de ces rituels marocains particulièrement cocasses à mettre en œuvre, cela dit, ils ne pouvaient nier être particulièrement heureux, tous deux, depuis le début de leur périple africain !

Si ce n'était pas une preuve en soit, ça !

.

Après leur long crochet par l'Égypte, où les relations de Bill leur avaient été bien utiles et où ils rencontrèrent Anhour, un descendant direct de Khéops, ce fantastique sorcier qui avait participé à ériger les pyramides, des siècles en amont, ils s'étaient installés quelques temps à Madagascar.

La saison sèche venait de commencer mais les pistes, encore boueuses, étaient difficilement praticables. C'est, après avoir caché la vieille Ford, qu'ils partirent à pieds sur les routes, transplanant simplement d'un point à un autre lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient plus à avancer, trop fatigués ou enlisés dans des marécages.

De ce périple-ci, ils ramenaient du Ravinala, cette plante que des moldus malgaches avaient volée aux sorciers quelques millénaires en arrière et dont ils vantaient les vertus désaltérantes. Ils l'appelaient, sur l'île, « _La Plante du Voyageur_ ». Ces moldus ! Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de sa réelle valeur, notamment dans la fabrication de potions de guérison !

Dans leurs bagages, ils avaient également ajouté de la poudre de baobab, des branches de palétuviers cueillis dans des mangroves fantastiques sur les cotes de l'île et toutes sortes de bois précieux.

Slughorn et Pomona en seraient ravis ! L'exportation de ses plantes était loin d'être une sinécure et coûtait habituellement les yeux de la tête. Neville n'avait aucun doute, son professeur préféré parviendrait prochainement à cultiver à grande échelle une partie de ces plans. Il faudrait simplement créer une nouvelle serre et la Directrice McGonagall ne le leur refuserait sûrement pas.

.

En juin, ils rédigeaient un dossier spécial de dix pages dans le Chicaneur sur le _Pouralouf_, un animal étrange adoptant généralement la forme d'un lémurien, capable d'arrêter le temps autour de lui.

Neville en avait fait les frais un de ces jours de grosse chaleur. Apercevant enfin la forme d'un plan d'eau, il commençait à ôter sa chemise tout en courant, prêt à y plonger allègrement quand il s'était vu stoppé dans sa course et s'était écrasé au sol comme sous le coup d'un sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Il avait senti son nez craquer en touchant terre et le rire de Luna qui tintait à ses oreilles un instant plus tôt s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait rejoint, paniquée, l'interpellant bruyamment.

A aucun moment elle n'avait prêté garde au petit animal, assis sur ses pattes arrières à quelques mètres de là qui, lassé par ses cris, avait alors tendu ses pattes avant, la réduisant, elle aussi, au silence et à l'immobilité.

Figée comme une statue, elle l'avait vu passer en soupirant, devant elle. Elle voyait littéralement, pour la première fois de sa vie, un lémurien soupirer !

Pendant plus de dix minutes, ils n'avaient pu, ni l'un, ni l'autre, faire le moindre mouvement. Leurs corps avaient progressivement retrouvé leurs mobilités et ils étaient partis en quête de ce drôle d'animal.

L'étudier n'avait pas été tâche facile ! Déjà, le seul moyen de le distinguer d'un '_vrai_' Lémurien était de l'obliger à figer le monde autour de lui. Pour cela, ils avaient vite compris qu'il fallait, soit l'énerver, soit le lasser, soit le provoquer. Alors, seulement, il arrêtait le temps et poursuivait tranquillement sa route, d'un pas traînant.

Ils s'étaient extasiés longtemps devant cette merveilleuse défense face aux prédateurs de tous poils ! Malgré tout, le voir en action nécessitait une bonne stratégie. Ils n'arrivaient à rien en se faisant immobiliser tous les deux en même temps, ce qui finissait inévitablement par se produire.

Ils en étaient vite arrivés à la conclusion qu'il fallait que l'un d'eux se laisse attaquer, au besoin, et qu'il reviendrait à l'autre d'observer et d'étudier l'étrange petit animal à distance, avec le plus de discrétion possible.

Neville avait toujours été la maladresse incarnée et Luna avait les plus grandes difficultés à garder les pieds sur terre trop longtemps. Ils décidèrent donc, en toute logique, de systématiquement jouer à Chaudron, Baguette, Pensine [2] pour déterminer le rôle de chacun.

Force était de constater le manque de talent de Neville à ce jeu ! Par contre, il était devenu, au fil de ces semaines, un as de l'auto-réparation de cloison nasale.

Ils ne voulurent jamais révéler d'où leur était venue l'idée de baptiser cette bestiole étrange le Plouralouf mais, ce nom avait, longtemps, continué de les faire rire bruyamment.

.

Au milieu du mois de juillet, ils rejoignaient l'Afrique Subsaharienne, exploraient le désert, passaient plusieurs semaines dans le golfe de guinée. Ils découvraient le Ghana, la Côte d'Ivoire et le Cameroun, avant de rejoindre le Congo puis le Tchad, et de tracer tranquillement leur route vers le Rwanda.

En septembre, ils atteignaient l'Afrique Australe, traversaient l'Angola, le Mozambique et le Zimbabwe, parmi d'autres pays tous plus dépaysant les uns que les autres, la tête pleine de nouvelles connaissances en magie vaudou.

Quand ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, début novembre, la plante de leurs pieds était cornée, leur peau burinée par le soleil et leurs corps amincis par les conditions de vie particulière de ce continent trop sec et trop chaud ou des guerres civiles de moldues n'avaient de cesse de naître et de s'éteindre.

.

Neville, sortant de ses pensées, regarda Luna du coin de l'œil. Si elle n'avait jamais été bien épaisse, elle était désormais quasiment filiforme. Ses cheveux, un peu filasses, lui arrivaient au creux des reins et avaient pris une douce teinte dorée de lumière.

Ses joues creusées faisaient davantage encore ressortir ses immenses yeux et pourtant, peu importaient ses cernes, il la trouvait toujours plus belle, avec ses airs éthérés et son sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Il posa sa main sur le genou de la blonde en souriant et s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée. Il tira sereinement sur le levier rouge du tableau de bord et, alors que la Ford entamait une descente en douceur, réinstalla sa main à sa place, sur la cuisse de sa douce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, dans un charmant sourire, presque timide, il fit progresser ses doigts le long de sa jambe fine. Doucement, précieusement. Il entendit son rire clair alors qu'elle resserrait ses cuisses, entravant totalement sa main.

Baissant la tête, il la regarda par en dessous, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle rit, encore, avant de se laisser glisser, un peu, sur son siège et de lui libérer le passage jusqu'à ses dessous en coton.

La voiture atterrit dans un léger soubresaut alors qu'il sentait sous ses doigts la moiteur de son sous-vêtement. Il l'effleura délicatement, son index dessinant de fines arabesques sur le tissu aux couleurs pastel.

Elle gémit, accrochant ses mains délicates à son siège, ses genoux cognant doucement contre le volant. Un léger rire franchi ses lèvres quand il souleva le tissu et glissa sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres quand son doigt s'enfonça en elle.

Repoussant sa culotte en se contorsionnant, elle pivota légèrement, son dos contre la portière de la voiture, ses jambes ripant aux différents leviers. Indifférente aux bleus qu'elle aurait le lendemain, elle souffla de plaisir quand la bouche de Neville vint titiller son bouton de chair et s'agrippa à ses cheveux.

.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'ils se réveillèrent, sur la banquette arrière, un rayon de soleil traversant les vitres sales de la voiture, illuminant graduellement leurs visages.

Ils passèrent la portière en s'étirant et baillant, murmurèrent rapidement un sort de réchauffement, la chaleur constamment maintenue dans la voiture les ayant momentanément rendus oublieux des frimas de novembre.

Ils observèrent les alentours dont ils s'étaient désintéressés la veille et constatèrent se trouver au beau milieu d'un champ. Colza, blé ou pomme-de-terre, peu importait ce qui était cultivé ici.

Le sol était au repos à l'approche de l'hiver et, s'ils ne voulaient rester embourbés dans la terre humide, il fallait en sortir rapidement.

Neville s'installa au volant et fit démarrer la voiture qui, bien décidée à ne pas abîmer davantage ses amortisseurs après cette longue année d'exil et cette dernière nuit tumultueuse, refusa d'avancer. Luna dût lui jeter un Locomotor Barda pour qu'elle daigne, enfin, s'animer.

La Ford Anglia avança alors, cahin-caha, jusqu'à la route, suivie par une blonde, dans une robe à fleurs, totalement improbable dans ce décor aux températures qui frôlaient le zéro.

Pourtant, la jeune femme préférait de loin marcher encore un peu, endolorie par tout le chemin déjà parcouru en position assise et déjà fatiguée de la route à parcourir encore, quitte à passer, une fois de plus, pour une hurluberlue. Elle avait l'habitude !

.

Une fois la vieille carcasse bleue garée sur le bas-côté, le couple d'explorateur dénicha des manteaux et rejoignit, toujours à pied, le village voisin qu'ils avaient aperçu au loin. De là, ils envoyèrent une première lettre parfaitement cachetée à Augusta et une seconde à Xénophilius.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver le service postal Sorcier de ce trou paumé. Ils savaient bien qu'il y avait davantage de probabilité que leurs courriers arrivent après eux, vu les difficultés qu'avaient les deux services postaux, magique et moldu, à se coordonner, qui plus est lorsqu'il fallait passer par un pays étranger mais, ils voulaient absolument rassurer leurs familles en cas de retard.

En effet, leurs proches s'attendaient à les voir arriver d'un instant à l'autre et ce ne serait définitivement pas le cas. Si au moins l'un d'entre eux avait accepté de prendre un téléphone… Mais allez demander à un vieux loufoque paranoïaque et à une vieille rombière attachée à sa plume mécanique de s'intéresser aux technologies moldues et vous comprendrez pourquoi ils eurent à en passer par là !

Ils avaient beau gentiment railler leurs aînés, Neville, comme Luna, étaient impatient de les revoir. Ils avaient tant vécu ces derniers mois, tant appris, qu'ils brûlaient de leur faire partager leurs expériences. Ils s'imaginaient déjà les saouler de paroles au point de se faire renvoyer aussitôt vers leur prochaine expédition un coup de pied aux fesses !

.

Ils avaient prévu de rester deux ou trois mois en Angleterre, le temps de voir le plus de monde possible. Franck et Alice avaient la primeur de la liste. Pomona ensuite, bien sûr, et le vieux Toots [3] n'arrivait pas loin derrière. Passer voir leurs amis tenait évidemment une place de choix dans leur programme.

Ron leur avait réservé une surprise, avait-il dit mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que ce pouvait être. Ils en trépignaient d'impatience, le rouquin ayant toujours eu une imagination remarquable, comme tout le reste de sa fratrie.

Dean leur avait dit, dans une de ses dernières lettres, avoir créé une baguette [4] qu'il pensait parfaite pour Luna. Elle était longue de 20.7 centimètres, de forme oblongue, en bois d'ébène, presque noire, avait-il dit.

Son cœur était constitué d'une queue de Niffleur et il semblait persuadé qu'elle en aurait absolument besoin pour dénicher des Ronflak Cornus. Comme il avait tout de suite pensé à elle, en la terminant, il y avait gravé, en son honneur, une représentation de la constellation de Cassiopée. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé et que cette baguette adopterait immédiatement Luna.

Elle avait ri aux éclats à la lecture de son courrier et était pressée de l'essayer. D'autant plus depuis que Harry leur avait dit avoir déjà testé ses premiers essais de fabrications et qu'il semblait être en bonne voie pour rattraper le génie d'Ollivander.

.

Dean leur avait également appris que Seamus semblait entretenir, depuis quelques temps, une relation secrète et sulfureuse.

Il n'en savait pas plus, le blond restant particulièrement discret sur le sujet mais il avait remarqué qu'il ne se tordait plus le cou en dévisageant les demoiselles en fleurs, ce qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'il partageait son temps avec l'une d'elle.

Il ajoutait qu'il souriait souvent béatement sans raison et surtout, surtout, il rougissait dès qu'on abordait la question de sa vie affective. Il aurait même fait exploser des verres, incapable de contrôler sa magie, au cours d'une soirée où tous ses amis avaient tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez !

Seamus, lui, ne leur avait rien dit dans ces lettres mais, ce n'était pas un argument suffisant pour remettre en doute la parole de Dean. Neville brûlait d'en savoir plus !

.

La… relation… de Hermione avec Draco Malefoy l'avait davantage troublé. En toute honnêteté, il se sentait presque encore en état de choc. Personne, pas même la jeune femme, n'avait abordé la question dans les courriers qu'ils échangeaient régulièrement et, eux, ne s'amusaient pas vraiment à lire les ragots de la presse.

Ce n'est que lorsque Luna avait entamé une correspondance, totalement improbable, avec Pansy Parkinson, qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

L'ancienne Serpentard avait adressé un courrier à '_Lunève_', en septembre dernier. Elle semblait ignorait s'adresser à Luna, elle qui avait pourtant été une de ces cibles favorites de moquerie à Poudlard. Et si elle savait déjà, lors de sa première lettre, à qui elle s'adressait, elle n'en avait rien montré.

Le texte était simple et impersonnel mais curieux et intéressé par leurs découvertes. Luna avait ri alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment elle acceptait toujours, avec autant de facilité, d'excuser les erreurs des autres.

Dans la minute, la blonde s'était saisie d'une plume. « _Il ne faut jamais fermer les portes, Nev, sinon, tu risques d'écraser les Berphiles_ ». Les Berphiles… Il ne comptait même plus le nombre d'espèces, réelles ou fictives, dont il était ignare, avec elle.

Toujours est-il qu'une correspondance assidue avait commencée entre les deux jeunes femmes qui parlaient principalement de soins aux créatures magiques, d'espèces animales méconnues, et de trucs de zoologistes auxquels il s'intéressait de loin.

Pourtant, fin octobre, une partie de la lettre de Pansy Parkinson, ce devait au moins être déjà la troisième qu'elles échangeaient, s'adressait particulièrement à lui.

« _Comme tu le sais sûrement, Draco et Granger emménagent à NH le mois prochain. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, en symbolique des plantes mais, je me disais que Londubat pourrait peut-être avoir une idée qui leur corresponde et qui ne choque pas les moldus qui passeraient à proximité de leurs fenêtres. Je ne voudrais pas…»_

Ginny avait confirmé ! Ils s'étaient empressé de se rendre à CapeTown et avaient monopolisé le canal de Cheminette d'un hôtel sorcier luxueux pour la joindre et en savoir plus. Elle leur avait montré une boîte avec des articles de journaux, des photos, déblatérant sur les réactions des uns et des autres... Ils avaient eu du mal à l'arrêter !

S'il était resté bouche-bée, complètement abasourdi, Luna s'était montrée enthousiaste. Elle trouvait cette nouvelle fantastique et n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaider en leur faveur.

- « Je t'avais bien dit, que le grand blond c'était un mec bien ! Et si Hermione l'aime, c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien !

- Malefoy, Luna ! On parle de Malefoy !

- Oui, je sais bien. Celui-là même qui chantait avec tes parents dans le jardin thérapeutique à Noël !

- ...Oh, Merlin… » souffla-t-il « J'espérais effacer cette image de mon esprit… »

L'hiver dernier, Neville s'était plus d'une fois senti déstabilisé. Il avait revu Draco souvent, à Sainte-Magouste mais avait dû à chaque fois se pincer pour s'assurer ne pas être en train de rêver.

Il l'avait entendu chanter sous la menace de cette imposante femme qui dirigeait le Service, l'avait vu offrir des cadeaux aux patients avec un sourire éclatant et l'avait écouté rassurer un gamin violet qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il avait aussi vu ses propres parents rire sur le passage du blond, comme ils le faisaient avec leurs proches, il avait écouté sa grand-mère faire son éloge de long en large, entendu Harry prendre sa défense pour justifier le froid qu'il y avait dans sa relation avec Ron…

Si même Hermione avait craqué, il ne pouvait que se répéter que le monde était définitivement tombé sur la tête depuis que Voldemort avait succombé ! Ou alors, c'était à cause des Joncheruines. Oui, ça devait être ça. Les Joncheruines étaient en train de conquérir le monde, atomisant les cervelles de ses amis au passage !

.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut pas avoir rejoint la côte bretonne. La route était paisible et la compagnie de sa blonde toujours agréable, même dans le silence. Elle dessinait de gracieuses arabesques sur sa paume, pendant que la voiture décidait elle-même des changements de vitesses et il sentait une agréable chair de poule hérisser les poils de son avant-bras.

Ils décidèrent de faire une halte et de reprendre la route dans l'après-midi, après un bon repas et une sieste digestive. Ils rejoindraient la Haute-Normandie dans la soirée et, s'ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués, pourraient tenter de survoler la Manche.

Si la Ford Anglia refusait toujours de se rendre invisible, il était, une fois de plus, préférable d'attendre la nuit. Ou peut-être fallait-il tout simplement repousser jusqu'au lendemain…

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de faire les cinq heures que durait la traversée sans escale. Avec le bateau, ils n'auraient pas à se concentrer. Ils n'auraient qu'à se laisser voguer tranquillement sur les flots. Et, une fois à Portsmouth, ils ne seraient plus qu'à deux heures de route de Londres.

Là, tout serait plus facile. Ils laisseraient la voiture à George qui la rapatrierait au Terrier. Ils pourraient ensuite voir ce qui clochait, la désencrasser et la remettre à neuf. Il y avait sûrement des tonnes de sable incrusté dans le moteur et dans les rouages mécaniques.

Ils pourraient passer à l'hôpital voir ses parents puis aller serrer Augusta et Xénophilius dans leurs bras. Molly préparerait probablement un banquet gargantuesque dont ils sortiraient repus et somnolents.

Oh, il trépignait d'impatience et, plus les heures passaient, plus il sentait Luna fébrile. Ils étaient excités comme des enfants prêts à ouvrir leurs cadeaux sous le sapin !

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Cette petite virée dans la tête de Neville vous a-t-elle plu ? J'admet, j'admet, c'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose..._

_A votre avis, à qui le tour sur le prochain chapitre ?_

* * *

.

_Ford Anglia [1]_ : Mais oui, rappelez-vous ! Dans CQAP, Arthur cède sa précieuse voiture à Neville et sa charmante compagne, après qu'ils l'aient retapée en famille (ou tout comme) et qu'ils aient passé leur permis moldu, ces jeunes fous !

_Chaudron, Baguette, Pensine [2]_ : Variante sorcière de Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux.

_vieux Toots [3]_ : Tilden Toots est un personnage crée par JKR. Dans CQAP, Neville et Luna font sa connaissance, en raison de leur passion commune pour la nature. Toots parle souvent des articles de Lunève dans son émission de radio sorcière.

_Dean [avait créé] une baguette [4]_ : CQAP – Dean devient l'apprenti d'Ollivander qui, se sentant vieillir et sans descendance, décide d'apprendre à ce jeune homme qu'il a appris à connaître pendant leur captivité, tout ce qu'il sait.


	9. Seamus

___Note de l'auteur____: Bonjour à tous ! C'est au péril de ma vie que j'arrive à poster la suite avec une ponctualité sans faille ! Ouf ! L'honneur est sauve !_

___Cette fois-ci, je vous propose de vous installer bien tranquillement dans un fauteuil et de vous arrêtez dans la tête d'un adepte de la pyrotechnie, inutile de le présenter davantage, vous savez de qui nous parlons ! Et on reviendra très très vite sur l'histoire de nos loulous HG/DM... Juste, pas aujourd'hui - ;-)_

___Je vous invite à nouveau à être attentif au rating et à le respecter, sinon, c'est à vos risques et périls ! De la même manière, si l'idée de deux hommes ensemble vous insupporte, je vous invite à changer de page..._

___Et je transmets toujours de chaleureux remerciements à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews (vous arrêtez pas, hein ! J'aime vos zavis!), ceux qui follows et ceux qui mettent à fav (hésitez pas à reviewer, je mange pas et je ne mord pas plus!)._

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

___._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Seamus**

.

Assis sur le tapis persan face à un feu de cheminée, Seamus, le dos collé au canapé en cuir, pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Les épaules encadrées par une paire de jambes, il avait presque envie de ronronner en sentant les mains expertes passer dans ses cheveux fins, caresser son front et fondre délicieusement jusqu'à sa nuque. Il se laissait docilement manipuler, profitant de ce massage improvisé, en cette veille de Noël.

Il savait que, demain, il ferait bruyamment la fête en famille alors que son compagnon resterait seul chez lui, comme chaque année. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'amener avec lui mais, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Aucun d'eux n'arriverait à l'assumer comme ça, aussi vite, sans préambule.

Chassant au loin ces considérations, il savourait ce moment. Il n'en était pas moins obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'imaginait pas, quelques mois en arrière, se retrouver un jour dans cette position-là.

.

Quand Blaise l'avait embrassé, la première fois, s'il avait été particulièrement surpris, il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. L'alcool, le jeu, l'amitié fraternelle et virile… Ils avaient dérapé mais, qui n'avait jamais connu ça ?

Il était passé outre, comme un événement négligeable. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si il y avait réellement prêté attention, finalement.

La fois suivante était déjà plus déconcertante. Et ils n'avaient plus l'excuse de l'alcool. Le repousser lui avait traversé l'esprit un quart de seconde mais, sans réfléchir, il s'était laissé plonger. Pour essayer. Parce qu'il fallait toujours tout essayer au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il avait trouvé ça étrange. Vraiment étrange. Ce baiser respirait la virilité. Les lèvres de Blaise n'étaient pas douce, ni parfumée d'un baume fruité. Sa langue n'était pas timide et sa mâchoire était carrée et drue au toucher.

Il était resté obnubilé, en l'embrassant, par les courts poils de sa barbe, rasée le matin même mais qui repoussaient déjà, qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les caresser et, quand sa main s'était ensuite égarée sur son cou, il avait encore été surpris de ne pas sentir une masse de cheveux souples.

Blaise portait de fines nattes collées à son crâne, qui s'arrêtaient à la base de sa nuque. Et sa nuque, justement, n'était ni fine et ni délicate. Sous ses doigts, Seamus sentait la chair et les muscles. Tout en lui respirait l'homme à plein nez.

.

Il avait fait glisser sa paume jusqu'à une épaule puissante. Massive. Virile. Il n'avait pas osé continuer sa route. C'était trop inhabituel. Trop déstabilisant.

Quand ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser, ils s'étaient souris, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer avait été normal. Seamus s'était appuyé sur l'épaule de Blaise, sentant ses trapèzes rouler sous ses doigts.

Il s'était relevé et lui avait dit « _A demain_ ». Comme s'ils avaient vraiment prévu de se revoir le lendemain. Ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas. C'était sorti tout seul, comme une proposition implicite.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était posé des milliards de questions. Est-ce que c'était normal ? Est-ce que Blaise le testait ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Est-ce qu'il viendrait le lendemain ?

Et s'il ne venait pas ? Qu'est-ce que lui préférait ? Blaise l'avait embrassé. Deux fois. Est-ce que c'était à Seamus de faire le prochain pas ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait même une prochaine fois ? Et puis pourquoi se poser autant de questions ?!

Les réponses étaient arrivées au compte-goutte. Le lendemain soir, déjà, Blaise sonnait à sa porte. Quand il lui avait ouvert la porte, le métis avait levé deux sacs en papier estampillés « _Abraxas – Traiteur Magique _» [1] à hauteur de son visage.

« _Du libanais, ça te dit ?_ » et il avait à peine eu le temps de lui répondre que le métis passait la porte dans un flot de paroles, sans se départir de son mordant habituel.

Blaise avait monopolisé une partie de la conversation et Seamus l'avait silencieusement remercié. Ils avaient ri et il s'était détendu. C'était presque normal. Et il avait eu besoin de cette normalité-là pour avancer. Sans cela, tout restait trop inconcevable !

Pourtant, quand la soirée avait touché à sa fin et que Seamus l'avait raccompagné à sa porte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui saisir le bras. Un bras solide, sec et musclé.

Il s'y était agrippé et avait rapproché leurs corps, juste comme ça. Concentré sur des pensées brouillonnes et indémêlables, il avait fixé les lèvres de Blaise, étonnamment silencieux, en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand il les avait vues frémir, ses lèvres, dans une esquisse de sourire, il les avait happées. Juste pour voir si c'était toujours normal.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à déterminer si ça l'était mais il avait eu une certitude. Il avait aimé. Il en était sûr, cette fois. Alors, ils avaient recommencé, d'autres fois. Chastement, au début.

Seamus voulait prendre son temps. C'était trop perturbant, de découvrir le corps d'un homme sous ses mains, pour ne pas prendre son temps.

Il avait trouvé ça bizarre, d'ailleurs, en l'embrassant, de ne pas sentir de poitrine s'écraser sur son torse. Il avait l'habitude des seins, et aimait cette sensation, sentir des courbes arrondies collées à lui. D'habitude.

Il avait eu un fou rire, la première fois qu'il avait passé la main sous la chemise de Blaise. Il avait senti ses abdominaux sous ses doigts et une ligne de poils courait de son nombril jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Son torse était large et fort.

Il y avait une cicatrice, aussi, sur son flanc. Et sa peau était douce. Mais, rien à voir avec la douceur d'une femme. Il se surprenait, à chaque fois, de trouver ça juste, finalement. C'était juste et semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

.

Il s'était mis à flipper quand il avait senti l'érection de Blaise contre sa cuisse. C'était le même jour, d'ailleurs, où il avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise. Il avait senti ce membre dur, qui n'était pas le sien, et avait hoqueté sous la surprise.

Il s'était rendu compte que son propre corps réagissait et il avait trouvé ça effrayant. Avec une femme, la suite était tellement évidente. Avec un homme, il était obligé de faire marcher son imagination et c'était proprement terrifiant.

Il n'avait jamais pensé sentir un sexe en lui, un jour. Il n'avait jamais imaginé s'insérer dans le corps d'un homme. Il lui avait paru inconcevable, jusque-là, d'avoir ce genre de pratique. C'était un sujet tabou. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu envie de reculer. Il flippait, mais il refusait de faire marche arrière.

Ils avaient pris leur temps, avant de sauter le pas. Et Seamus s'était bien vite aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur, bien au contraire.

.

Ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés nus pour la première fois fin octobre, le soir de son anniversaire [2]. L'euphorie de la fête aidant, ils s'étaient montrés entreprenants mais, une fois en tenue d'Adam, ils n'avaient plus pu que se regarder en tremblant.

C'était une chose, de sentir des bouts de corps sous leurs doigts, s'en était une autre de les voir se matérialiser totalement devant soi.

Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés pendant de longues minutes. Ou plutôt, si, ils s'étaient scrutés, mutuellement, inspectant chaque recoin du corps exposé devant eux. Le découvrant de manière totalement indécente. Leurs yeux, eux, avaient mis du temps à se rencontrer.

Ils s'étaient souris, gauchement, et Blaise s'était avancé, réduisant l'espace entre eux. Seamus avait tendu le bras pour saisir sa nuque et l'embrasser brusquement. Juste pour briser leur torpeur.

Ils avaient resserré leurs corps, torse contre torse, cuisses contre cuisses. Ils s'étaient sentis grisés par leurs érections qui se frôlaient, se touchaient, sans qu'ils ne contrôlent rien. Ils avaient été excités comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été jusqu'alors.

Leurs mains étaient parties en exploration. Blaise s'accrochant à ses pectoraux alors que les paumes de Seamus coulaient inexorablement vers ses fesses. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, le blond avait alors fondu à genoux, ses mains descendant tout aussi vite le long des cuisses brunes.

Frissonnants, ils avaient tous deux cessé de respirer lorsque le souffle chaud de l'irlandais avait caressé la hampe érigée de Blaise. Ils s'étaient consultés d'un regard, émus et incertains.

Seamus, pris d'un courage typiquement Gryffondorien, avait doucement approché sa main de l'entrejambe du métis. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, sa respiration s'était accélérée alors qu'il ourlait doucement sa bouche, prêt à l'embrasser en tremblant.

Blaise avait alors inspiré fortement avant de lui saisir la nuque et de reculer son bassin.

- « Non ! Attend ! C'est trop…. Intime… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Un murmure. Seamus avait fermé les yeux, le remerciant en silence, comme soulagé. Il ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé la force d'aller jusque-là mais, il ne s'était définitivement pas senti prêt, en fait.

Blaise s'était à son tour agenouillé face à lui et avait saisi ses lèvres. Et l'irlandais s'était laissé faire, apaisé, basculant sur le dos et accueillant son corps contre le sien. Son dos s'était arqué, il avait rapproché leurs bassins et enroulé une jambe autour de ses hanches.

Il avait apprécié les frictions et soupiré sans honte jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main, la main de Blaise, effleurer sa verge gonflée. Il avait ouvert grands les yeux en cessant de respirer. C'était… fantastique…

.

Avec un sourire coquin, le métis l'avait caressé doucement. Il l'avait embrassé et, quand il s'était mordu la lèvre, Seamus l'avait retourné sur le dos, saisissant doucement sa virilité.

Il s'était alors appliqué à agacer son gland du pouce, à cajoler ses bourses et enserrer son sexe sous sa paume chaude. Ils s'étaient caressés avec lenteur, dans des pressions minutieuses, gémissant de plaisir jusqu'à se libérer dans un grognement rauque, repus et satisfaits.

Poisseux et collant, ils étaient restés là, le dos sur le sol de la chambre, côte-à-côte, leurs mains se frôlant, leurs jambes se touchant à peine, essoufflés et extatiques.

.

Évidemment, ils avaient renouvelé l'expérience, de nombreuses fois, depuis. Ils avaient redécouvert la masturbation, ensemble, et trouvaient ça extraordinaire. C'était nouveau et grisant mais, il leur avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant d'oser aller plus loin.

C'était Blaise qui avait finalement franchi le pas. Il en gardait le souvenir d'un moment un peu fou mais, n'était-ce pas toujours le cas, avec lui ?

Ce jour-là, Seamus était passé prendre Dean à la fin de sa journée chez Ollivander, sur un coup de tête, et ils étaient partis dîner chez « _Monsieur Benedict_ », un de ces restaurants gastronomiques en vogue du Chemin de Traverse.

Là, ils avaient aperçu Blaise installé à une table en compagnie de deux femmes d'âge mûr et d'un homme tout aussi mature, dégustant galamment ce qui semblait être une sorte de gigot à la menthe revisité.

Ils s'étaient souris quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés puis ignorés autant que possible. Ils avaient un secret d'alcôve à protéger.

Pourtant, Seamus n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir Blaise, une fois son plat terminé, s'éloigner après une légère révérence et rejoindre d'un pas souple ce qui était probablement les commodités.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus en tête à tête depuis plus de trois jours et, envoyant valser tous ses principes, Seamus s'était excusé auprès de Dean et avait abandonné son entrée, déjà au trois-quarts entamée.

.

Il avait doucement ouvert la porte des toilettes communes, redoutant la présence d'autres hommes. Il n'y en avait qu'un qu'il avait eu envie de voir en cet instant. Il avait prudemment fait un pas dans la pièce immaculée à la plomberie dorée et avait senti une main agripper durement son col.

Retenant un hoquet de surprise, il s'était vu traîné jusqu'à une cabine. Blaise, puisque ce ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, avait fermé la porte d'un sort et s'était aussitôt jeté sur sa bouche.

Seamus avait répondu à son baiser sauvage en riant doucement, rire qui s'était finalement coincé dans sa gorge quand il avait senti sa ceinture être dénouée prestement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu.

- Chhhht, tais-toi, on n'a pas le temps » avait chuchoté son assaillant.

- « Blai… Tu… Oh… Oh ! Merlin…. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir un propos cohérent qu'une bouche chaude saisissait son membre sur toute sa longueur. Il avait senti ses jambes flageoler et avait fait claquer ses mains sur les parois de la cabine, s'y accrochant du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors qu'une langue mutine s'amusait à le faire craquer.

S'il avait déjà été pris en bouche, plus d'une fois, il ne pouvait que reconnaître être définitivement entre des mains expertes. Blaise savait exactement comment le toucher pour le faire plier.

C'était maladroit, comme n'importe quelle première fois mais, c'était presque encore plus excitant. Il connaissait les points sensibles. Il savait comment s'attaquer à son gland, comment s'attarder sur ses bourses, comment aspirer, comment le lécher et comment exercer LA pression qui fait chavirer.

Il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques minutes pour que Seamus jouisse dans un soubresaut. Il avait répandu sans vergogne sa semence dans l'antre chaude de son amant qui avait dégluti en fermant les yeux avant de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche, lui faisant profiter de sa turpitude dans un sourire moqueur.

Seamus s'était alors laissé choir mollement sur la cuvette des toilettes, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure alors que Blaise s'était dignement redressé, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

Il avait enlevé une poussière imaginaire sur son pantalon parfaitement ajusté, avait inutilement resserré sa cravate et déverrouillé la porte avec une tranquillité incroyable.

- « Bien ! Une bonne chose de faite !

- ….

- Ce fut un plaisir. A bientôt, Seams ! »

Et il était parti, sans autre cérémonie. Le blond avait encore eu besoin de plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et rejoindre Dean qui s'impatientait. Il n'avait, alors, pas pu s'empêcher de regarder son amant et s'était vu rougir de le voir lécher sa petite cuillère.

C'était peut-être son imagination qui avait rendu ce geste si suggestif mais, il ne pouvait que constater s'être aussitôt senti à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Cette fois-ci avait sans conteste été un peu folle. Rien à voir avec leur première fois, en fait.

.

Cette première fois, il en gardait des souvenirs partagés. Elle n'était pas si lointaine, finalement. Quelques semaines en amont.

Après une soirée comme tant d'autres, en regardant Blaise offrir un sourire éclatant aux derniers convives qui rentraient chez eux, Seamus s'était dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment. Juste comme ça, sans avoir besoin d'argumenter davantage.

Ils en avaient envie tous les deux. D'en savoir plus, de connaître de nouvelles sensations, de découvrir ce que c'était, faire l'amour avec un autre homme.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, ce qui arrivait encore rarement. C'était trop risqué et impliquait trop de choses, tandis qu'ils continuaient à fonctionner sur des non-dits. Ils s'étaient couchés chastement et ce n'était qu'à son réveil que Seamus avait sauté le pas.

Il s'était réveillé le torse collé au dos de Blaise, son sexe durci, frôlant la commissure de ses fesses. En souriant, il avait impulsivement léché sa nuque, de la pointe de sa langue, en frottant doucement son bassin tout contre le métis, accentuant la pression de sa hampe.

Un gémissement endormi lui avait répondu et il avait parcouru son flanc du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur sa cicatrice et lui tirant un « _Seams ?_ », un peu pâteux, entre deux frissons.

Il avait continué à faire glisser sa bouche sur son cou, puis, sur son épaule, et Blaise s'était lentement tourné sur le dos.

Les yeux mi-clos, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, il avait caressé son torse et le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Il était un appel à la luxure et il lui avait répondu sans tarder.

Se penchant au-dessus du brun, il avait continué à cheminer doucement, saisissant un téton, traçant un sillon de sa langue jusqu'à son nombril. Il avait embrassé le haut de sa cuisse et caressé son entrejambe. Il y avait posé les lèvres, l'avait léché et lui avait tiré des sons rauques.

Jusque-là encore un peu passif, Blaise s'était éveillé, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant, le ramenant jusqu'à sa bouche. Il y avait faufilé sa langue et ils avaient bataillé, avec volupté.

Ils avaient, comme si souvent, frotté leurs érections en gémissant. Les mains de Blaise s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochées des fesses de l'irlandais qui soupirait, appréciait et s'impatientait. Il avait glissé un doigt entre les globes fermes alors que leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

D'un regard, Seamus l'avait encouragé lorsque le doigt avait enfin effleuré son anneau de chair. Il crevait de trouille, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, mais il l'avait incité à continuer. C'était étrange et flippant parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais l'envie de savoir le tiraillait trop.

Il s'était trouvé un peu bête, à ce moment, de s'apercevoir que la sensation de ce doigt qui lui massait cette partie du corps, si intime, le laissait presque indifférent. Il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, finalement. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur ses autres ressentis, sur son désir et son excitation.

Il n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce que Blaise le ramène à sa bouche, ce doigt, et qu'il le lèche, consciencieusement tout en dévorant Seamus du regard. Un summum d'érotisme qui coinça un son étranglé dans sa gorge.

.

Lorsque le doigt quitta la bouche de Blaise, Seamus y enfonça sa langue, fort, loin, comme si il avait voulu l'aspirer tout entier. C'était instinctif, animal et, aussi, le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à ce doigt qui, déjà, pénétrait lentement son corps.

Sa langue, perdue dans la bouche de Blaise, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, il pouvait ne pas prêter attention à la gêne que ce doigt provoquait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin de respirer.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait senti des fourmillements. Étranges. Bizarres. Ce n'était pas foncièrement désagréable. Simplement déstabilisant.

Il avait fermé les yeux et, en appui sur ses avant-bras, au-dessus de Blaise, il avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses sensations. Il voulait ressentir du plaisir. C'était nécessaire.

Son amant, sous lui, entamait de lents va-et-vient de ce doigt, effrayé par l'étroitesse de l'orifice qu'il pénétrait. Entre deux baisers sur la gorge de Seamus, il guettait le moindre signe de douleur, le moindre plissement de paupières, la moindre grimace.

Le métis ne pouvait s'empêcher de durcir davantage à l'idée d'explorer cette contrée encore vierge. Si étroite que l'idée même de s'y glisser l'amenait au bord de la jouissance. Il était si tendu qu'il en avait mal.

Toujours aussi lentement, il avait retiré son doigt, s'attirant un regard curieux et frustré de Seamus qui commençait à peine à s'apercevoir que son corps répondait positivement à ce toucher tellement particulier.

Blaise avait alors appelé à lui une petite boite carrée dont il avait sorti une fiole. La fameuse fiole achetée en secret chez les Weasley. Offrant un sourire confiant à Seamus, tout en espérant secrètement ne pas s'être fait rouler par le rouquin facétieux, il avait enduit lentement ses mains du liquide rosâtre avant de proposer au blond d'en faire autant sur son érection.

Seamus, appliqué à offrir la meilleure caresse possible à son amant, ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que deux doigts avaient à nouveau pris place dans son anneau de chair. Il s'en aperçu, par contre, lorsqu'ils s'agitèrent doucement dans son corps. C'était étonnamment frais.

C'était d'ailleurs toujours étrange sans être désagréable. Il ressentait davantage les fourmillements perturbants. Il ne prenait pas vraiment son pied mais, il aimait le corps de Blaise, le toucher et qu'il le touche. C'était bien là le plus important.

Il grimaça lorsque les doigts le quittèrent malgré la bouche posée sur son cou qui suçait hardiment sa peau. Le geste était, peut-être, juste un peu trop brusque pour que ce soit réellement bon.

.

Il se laissa faire, en tremblant, quand Blaise le poussa doucement et qu'il se pencha sur son dos. Il s'allongea docilement sur le ventre, fermant les yeux, redoutant ce qui suivrait autant qu'il l'attendait.

Il apprécia les baisers dans son dos, du creux des reins jusqu'à sa nuque. Il fut excité lorsqu'il sentit la hampe de Blaise se frotter entre ses fesses. Il y rapprocha instinctivement son bassin quand il sentit une douce morsure sur son épaule.

Il glapit sans retenue lorsqu'il senti le gland de son amant caresser son entrée. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que Blaise guettait un signe de fuite qui ne venait pas.

Il s'agrippa violemment aux draps, contractant ses fesses, quand il ressenti la pénétration lente, ce qui fit gémir Blaise. Merlin que c'était serré ! Si son amant avait fait le moindre mouvement, même microscopique, le brun aurait joui dans la seconde.

Se concentrant sur sa respiration erratique, en appui sur ses mains, il avait fermé les yeux, attendant que Seamus se détende. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour aller plus loin.

.

L'irlandais, lui, n'arrivait plus à respirer. Une larme avait coulé d'elle-même sur sa joue, incontrôlable, et son sexe avait instantanément flanché mollement. Il avait eu besoin de longues secondes pour retrouver un semblant de souffle. Inspirant et expirant profondément, il avait recherché les effets de la lotion.

Derrière la douleur, il la sentait, cette sorte de fraîcheur, se répandre. Les fourmillements prenaient de l'ampleur. Et il y avait ces petites décharges qui n'avaient rien de naturelles mais qui vibraient légèrement en lui. Ses chairs étaient loin d'être anesthésiées, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé quand seuls des doigts l'avaient pénétré.

Le sentant se relâcher progressivement, Blaise s'était enfoncé davantage, sa gorge grognant alors que le corps du blond l'épousait parfaitement. Trop parfaitement. Quand il avait senti les mains de Seamus s'agripper instinctivement à ses cuisses, le corps tendu, les omoplates du blond se rencontrant presque, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entrer totalement en lui, brusquement.

Il avait senti les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau et s'était penché en avant, collant son torse au dos de son amant, caressant ses bras jusqu'à ses mains. Il en avait délicatement massé les paumes de ses pouces, comme une invitation à desserrer leur prise.

Il s'était excusé, au creux de son oreille, en murmurant doucement. Il serait plus doux. C'était une promesse. Le blond avait vaguement hoché la tête et Blaise avait enlacé leurs doigts avant de remonter leurs bras au-dessus de leurs têtes. « _Ça va aller ?_ ». La demande était tout aussi douce et Seamus, les yeux clos, avait de nouveau opiné du chef.

Allongé sur lui de tout son long, son corps pressé au sien, Blaise avait lentement mues ses hanches, incapable de retenir ses gémissements. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pas même une minute, avant qu'il ne se répande en lui. Seamus avait à peine eu le temps de s'y habituer, finalement. A peine eu le temps de sentir son propre sexe retrouver un peu de vigueur.

.

Quand il avait joui, deux larmes s'était échappé des yeux du métis, surpris. Parce que c'était trop bon, trop beau et trop intime. Parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il venait de se passer était capital. Il savait que Seams s'était totalement donné à lui et que c'était important. Essentiel, même.

Il s'était retiré précautionneusement, avait essuyé ses joues discrètement, peu désireux de trahir son émotion, et s'était appliqué à offrir la meilleure fellation qui soit à son amant. Parce qu'il le méritait. Et qu'il aimait son corps. Et que son goût était incomparable.

.

Cette première fois avait vraiment été particulière. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Seamus ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à ne pas être découragé. Mais il ne regrettait définitivement pas d'avoir réessayé. Ni d'avoir inversé les rôles. Avec l'entraînement, il s'apercevait qu'il vivait, avec Blaise, les meilleures parties de jambes en l'air qui soient. Parce qu'elles étaient spéciales et uniques. Et avec la tendresse, qui plus est. Il n'avait définitivement pas à se plaindre !

.

* * *

___Verdict ? Ça va ? Z'avez pas eu trop chaud ? C'est malheureux, cette météo qui fait des siennes, dernièrement ! Bon, cela dit, j'espère que ce slash (mon tout premier, je suis émue !) restait crédible. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre mais p't'être qu'il est nul à lire..._

.

* * *

_Abraxas [1] _: CQAP : On ne parle pas ici du grand-père de Draco mais bien du traiteur et livreur sorcier de Cuisine du Monde, apparu dans Ce qui aurait pu.

_Anniversaire de Seamus [2]_ : J'ai décidé, en accord avec moi-même, que Seamus était né le 10 octobre 1979 (si Hermione est née en 79, pourquoi pas d'autres!). Oui, c'est comme ça… Comme JKR n'a rien précisé...


	10. Hermione

___Note de l'auteur____: Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre en cette nuit noire... Que tous les impatients se rassurent... Oui ! Aujourd'hui, on s'arrête dans la tête d'Hermione... Ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur chapitre mais... On ne peut pas tout avoir ;-) ... En tout cas, c'est le dernier où on revient sur l'épilogue de CQAP. La suite sera plus "évolutif"... L'action se passe en novembre 2000 (les afficionados peuvent comprendre par déduction mais autant préciser...). _

___Comme d'habitude, attention au rating, histoire, langage, "graphisme"... Tout est destiné à un lectorat adulte..._

___Toujours des remerciements aux reviewers et, une fois n'est pas coutume, une petite requête auprès des lecteurs fantômes qui sont, chaque semaine, extrêmement nombreux mais particulièrement silencieux. Deux reviews par chapitres en moyenne, c'est chouette mais c'est même pas 0.5 pour cent du nombre de lecteurs... _

___Que vous trouviez ça naze, sans intérêt, plat ou fantastiquement génialement extraordinaire (mouais, mais bien sûr), merci de me faire part de vos critiques... On écrit toujours pour savoir ce que ça vaut... En tout cas, je mords toujours pas, quels que soient vos opinions à l'égard de mes crachouilles littéraires..._

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Hermione**

.

- « Par Salazar ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! »

Excédée, elle jeta son sac à ses pieds et partit d'un pas furieux dans la chambre à coucher, en claquant la porte.

Tout aussi inquiet que surpris, Draco ramassa ses effets et la suivit, ouvrant précautionneusement la porte.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées sous le menton. Les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, elle s'enfonçait les ongles dans la peau, retenant difficilement des larmes de rage.

- « Quelle bande de… J'en reviens pas ! »

Sa voix était assourdie par la colère. Ses cheveux, encore plus en bataille de d'habitude, cachaient son visage et le haut de son chemisier partait de travers. Draco s'accroupit face à elle.

- « Tu veux en parler ? »

Sa voix était étonnamment douce. Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et s'agrippa à son cou, essuyant ses larmes sur sa chemise blanche.

- « Des bâtards » souffla-t-elle « ce ne sont que des bâtards ! »

Il s'écarta doucement et l'incita à poursuivre en s'asseyant à même le sol.

- « Je suis allée à Gringott's, en sortant du travail et, en entrant, j'ai croisé une bande de jeunes. Je pense qu'ils doivent être de Poudlard…

- …

- … d'ailleurs, je vais en toucher deux mots à Minerva. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en vacances que leur comportement est excusable. C'est inadmissible qu…

- Grang'… » soupira calmement le blond, l'invitant à revenir au sujet initial, amenant Hermione à lever les yeux au ciel

- « Je les ai entendu siffler sur mon passage mais, tu te doutes bien, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je me suis dit que ce serait comme d'habitude, qu'on n'était plus à une ou deux huées près.

- … J'ai peur d'entendre la suite…

- Ils étaient toujours là quand je suis ressortie de la banque. J'ai mis mon plus beau masque et les ai simplement ignorés mais tu te doutes bien que, non ! Ça ne leur suffisait pas à ces imbéciles ! Évidemment ! »

Sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus fort et Draco devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait, lui aussi, des difficultés à contenir sa colère. Il imaginait tout à fait ce qui avait pu suivre.

Il rassembla de toute la maîtrise qu'il pouvait contenir pour la laisser, elle, exploser.

- « Un chauve-furie ! Ils m'ont attaqué avec un chauve-furie ! Par derrière, ces traîtres !

- Je vais les tuer… » ne put-il s'empêcher de gronder d'une voix sourde.

- « Laisse tomber. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je les ai laissé partir comme ça, ces sales gosses ?!… J'en ai saucissonné trois et je les ai embarqués manu-militari au Ministère ! Je les ai fait ficher et je peux t'assurer que leurs parents vont entendre parler du pays ! »

Il ne put retenir un sourire de fierté. La vengeance d'une louve était toujours terrible et, si leur histoire apportait son lot de déboires, Hermione était décidée à combattre, envers et contre tous. Une Granger ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Jamais.

- « Je vais prendre un bain », lâcha-t-elle brusquement après un lourd soupir, se relevant avec souplesse et le laissant en plan.

.

Hermione était partisane de la politique de l'autruche lorsqu'il s'agissait de sifflets ou de quolibets. Elle se parait dans son drap invisible de dignité, relevait les épaules, bombait la poitrine et marchait la tête haute.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour où elle avait trouvé Draco le nez en sang, une telle quantité de Whisky Pur Feu dans les veines qu'il n'avait pu s'appliquer un sort assez correct pour en guérir l'ecchymose. Depuis, elle appliquait la tolérance zéro vis-à-vis de leurs agresseurs.

Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait se défendre tout seul. Là n'était pas la question !

Seulement, si quiconque touchait à un seul de leurs cheveux, elle prenait immédiatement la direction de Picadilly-Circus, faisait le siège de la BPM - la Brigade de Police Magique - si c'était nécessaire, et enregistrait systématiquement une plainte.

Ah ! Le Ministère se targuait d'une politique Humaniste et prônait la rédemption ? Elle leur imposait d'acter leurs jolis mots et de tenir leurs engagements !

En trois mois, la BPM l'avait tellement vue faire le pied de grue dans leurs locaux qu'un Auror lui avait été personnellement attribué pour suivre ses dossiers.

.

L'agent Fitzgerald ne s'était pas imaginé, à quelques années de la retraite, se retrouver à jouer au flicaillon pour des célébrités locales. Il avait de jolis faits d'armes à son actif mais, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il commençait à se faire vieux.

Finalement, entre faire de la paperasse et rencontrer cette jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, il se disait qu'il n'était pas si mal tombé. Entre deux dépôts de plaintes, il leur arrivait de discuter politique. Surtout parce qu'elle était particulièrement remontée contre la Société mais, il était indéniable qu'elle était cultivée.

Par contre, Fitzgerald avait refusé de quitter son bureau du Ministère. Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il y avait presque pris racine et, ce n'était pas à quatre-vingt-quinze ans passés qu'il allait s'amuser à déménager à Picadilly Circus !

Hermione ne s'en était pas offusquée, loin de là ! Ses visites régulières lui permettaient de croiser un certain nombre de Hauts-Fonctionnaires et elle prenait un malin plaisir à se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

.

Les plaintes et les amendes mineures dont écopaient leurs assaillants n'étaient pas le seul angle d'attaque de la jeune femme. La Justice, si tant est qu'elle œuvrait avec bon gré, restait lente à se mettre en place.

Les attaques ouvertes avaient beau s'être espacées depuis la parution du premier article les concernant intimement, elle et Draco, Hermione continuait à craindre une vraie agression. De celles dont on ne se relevait pas.

Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, ils avaient été victime d'un sortilège Cuisant alors qu'ils se rejoignaient devant Fleury&Bott's. Le sort avait été parfaitement réussi et particulièrement douloureux à encaisser !

Depuis, elle avait décidé de prendre les Tordenoy, les Skeeter et tous les autres foutus pseudo journalistes qui s'attaquaient à eux à revers.

Elle avait commencé à écrire elle-même, en collaboration avec Draco, des articles rétablissant leur vérité, sous un nom de plume. La mystérieuse « _Miley Dit !_ », en français dans le texte, était née.

Il n'y était ni question de sentiments, ni de parties de jambes en l'air. Elle n'y dévoilait pas plus de détails intimes ou scabreux. Elle prenait seulement le parti de parler de ce qu'ils faisaient, « _dans la vraie vie_ ». Elle, pour faire évoluer, à son échelle, la société sorcière et lui, pour obtenir une certaine rédemption.

Elle parlait des Gallions qu'elle avait investis dans un programme éducatif pour les orphelins de la dernière guerre après avoir reçue sa récompense ou développait un article d'investigation au sein du service hospitalier dans lequel œuvrait Draco. Tantôt c'était un témoignage émouvant, tantôt un pamphlet virulent.

Outre la soulager en y crachant sa vérité, ces articles avait un but beaucoup plus pragmatiques. Pondérer les « _putains d'affects de lecteurs trop abrutis par les médias_ ». Pour l'instant, elle n'avait fait publier que trois courts articles, soit, mais pas un journal n'était passé au travers.

Oh, elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où le second était paru. Cette semaine-là, le bureau du TAC [1] avait été assailli sous une pile de courriers sans adresse, tous destinés au couple '_Granger-Malefoy_'. L'agent Turner s'était montré passablement agacé d'avoir encore à faire à Draco.

Il avait déjà passé un an à surveiller son courrier suffisamment ennuyeux et indigeste, se voyait encore régulièrement obligé de rebasculer les hiboux qui s'égaraient dans son bureau au lieu d'aller à Lulworth Cove, s'était fait avoir par le Survivant National en se soumettant à un Serment Inviolable et se prenait de plein fouet des beuglantes qui atterrissaient chez lui par erreur depuis que les journaux avaient parlé de la nouvelle vie de couple du jeune Malefoy avec l'héroïne de guerre !

Cet amoncellement de lettres en réponse à l'article de cette '_Milady truc'_, comme disait Turner, avait été la goutte d'eau ! Il avait menacé son chef de poser sa démission dans l'heure et il n'avait cédé qu'après qu'on lui ait accordé un congé exceptionnel. Draco avait presque été déçu de ne plus avoir à faire à lui.

A la place, il avait rencontré l'agent Campbell, un jeune bleu rougissant qui avait insisté pour lui serrer la main parce que « _une histoire comme celle-là ! Wow, c'est pas banal !_ ».

Hermione et lui avaient ensuite retrouvé un calme relatif mais de courte durée. Depuis que leur nouvel aménagement avait fuité, les persiflages avaient repris de plus belle.

.

- « Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir Draco, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, la tête penchée sur elle, des mèches d'un blond presque blanc lui tombant dans les yeux.

Avec un sourire, elle s'agrippa au rebord de la baignoire, replia ses jambes et se laissa glisser vers l'avant, lui libérant un passage derrière elle, éclaboussant légèrement le carrelage.

Il se faufila dans son dos et la ramena contre lui, indifférent aux débordements d'eau qu'il provoquait à nouveau. Il caressa placidement son ventre en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle se coulait contre lui telle une chatte ronronnant, profitant de sa peau sur la sienne.

- « Je suis allé au Ministère, moi aussi, aujourd'hui » souffla-t-il après quelques minutes.

- « Oh ! Déjà ?... Tu as la date du procès ?

- Pas exactement… »

Il cessa tout mouvement, plongeant son visage dans le cou de la brune et resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

- « Elle a refusé qu'on lance la procédure.

- …

- … Elle ne veut pas me voir, Granger…

- Je suis désolée… »

Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens, désirant par ce simple geste lui transmettre tout son soutien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Si Narcissa était en train de couper les ponts avec son fils, leur relation, là encore, ne devait pas y être étrangère. Ils n'en avaient toujours pas parlé ouvertement mais, elle se doutait que, lorsque ce jour arriverait, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Ils vivaient une période difficile et, s'ils s'étaient imaginé que leur vie ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille, ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas attendus à la moitié de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Et ils n'en savaient pas moins qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur peine.

.

Hermione avait tout de suite dit à Harry ce qu'il se passait, après cette nuit sur le toit du Puffapod Grove's [2]. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Evidemment, Ginny l'avait su dans la demi-heure suivante.

Après quelques semaines, c'était Draco qui en avait parlé à Blaise, et lui à Seamus. Il l'avait laissé échapper.

Dean avait rapidement compris ce qui se tramait, à cause des gloussements qui prenaient l'irlandais quand on parlait de l'amitié incongrue entre Hermione et Malefoy.

En Avril, Teddy les avait surpris en rentrant dans la chambre de la brune. Elle avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant d'être prise d'un fou rire. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'on fêtait ses deux ans chez elle cet après-midi-là.

C'est Fleur qui était chargée de le surveillait pendant que Harry préparait le goûter d'anniversaire et elle était venue le récupérer dans la chambre. La française aussi avait rosi comme une pivoine en tombant sur Hermione et Draco masquant difficilement leur nudité derrière un drap en retenant toujours leurs rires.

La blonde avait pris la main de Teddy qui continuait à les regarder d'un air curieux et incongru en tendant son petit doigt et demandant « _Cékoâ ?_ » et elle était sortie de la chambre les yeux ronds en retenant son hilarité face aux questions du petit bonhomme.

Harry avait poussé un soupir exaspéré quand les deux tourtereaux étaient sortis de la chambre avec le plus de dignité possible mais, aucun des invités qui arrivèrent un peu plus tard ne fut au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'après-midi.

Bill appris tout de même leur petit secret le soir-même et l'accueilli avec une moue dubitative. Si Fleur connaissait mal la réputation des Malefoy et s'en était amusée, lui n'avait qu'une piètre opinion de cette famille. Ce n'était pas Ron qui l'aurait contredit, si il avait su mais, il lui avait semblé préférable de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu et de se taire à ce sujet.

.

En mai, Draco se confiait à Pansy. Elle commençait à fréquenter leurs amis de plus en plus souvent et il l'avait toujours appréciée. Elle était si seule depuis que ses parents l'avait répudiée qu'il était persuadé pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

En juin, lui et Hermione ne se cachaient plus vraiment. Leurs proches étaient tous au courant, qu'ils l'aient officiellement annoncé ou qu'ils aient compris par eux-mêmes.

De plus en plus souvent, ils se tenaient la main sous la table d'un café ou d'un restaurant, ils allaient au théâtre ou assistaient à des concerts. Ils prenaient garde à ne pas se montrer trop affectueux en public.

Ils n'enlaçaient pas leurs doigts dans la rue ni ne s'embrassaient ouvertement. En société, on s'étonnait un peu de leur amitié mais, tant que ça n'allait pas plus loin, on acceptait sans rechigner qu'ils se fréquentent.

Seulement, le temps passant, tous ses petits gestes qu'ils réservaient à l'intimité, ils n'y avaient plus prêté garde. Ils oubliaient un peu.

La main de l'un s'attardait dans le dos de l'autre. Les regards étaient parfois trop appuyés et les sourires trop resplendissants. A l'hôpital, surtout, ils faisaient n'importe quoi. Comme si cet espace avait été une bulle sécurisée. Bobby [3] avait tout de suite repéré leur manège, lui !

Un jour où elle avait rejoint son amant, dans le jardin thérapeutique et où ils discutaient, assis sur un banc, respectant tout de même les cinquante centimètres de distance d'usage entre leur corps, le gamin avait presque crié « _Dis, tu vas l'épouser ?!_ ».

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au centre de dix regards surpris, se forçant à rire en balayant une mouche imaginaire « _Ah, ah, les gosses…_ ».

Une autre fois, Esther [4] était rentrée dans la salle de repos alors qu'ils se rhabillaient après des galipettes improvisées. Hermione s'était jetée derrière le canapé et s'était lancée un sort de désillusion mais la femme n'était pas dupe.

Si Draco n'avait pas été son petit protégé, elle aurait tout de suite soupçonné qu'il tramait quelque chose de louche mais, elle adorait ce gosse et, comme elle le savait ami avec la célèbre Hermione Granger, elle avait fermé les yeux.

.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette fois fatidique, en Août, où ils s'étaient promenés le long des canaux, à Birmingham. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un petit pont de bois et avaient discuté longtemps, appuyés sur la rambarde en ferraille, en regardant les barques qui passaient parfois.

Ils s'étaient imaginés en prendre une et partir voguer sur les flots, loin du tumulte des villes, loin de tout, à vivre de pêche, d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Ils avaient bien entendu des cliquetis d'appareil photos mais, ils n'avaient pas été surpris. Le paysage était tellement beau, avec ces quais pavés, ces grands arbres verdoyants et le soleil qui miroitait à la surface de l'eau. Le sourire ne les quittait pas.

Ils avaient encore entendu le cliquetis qui mitraillait et, d'un geste lent, un même sourire rivé aux lèvres, ils avaient tourné la tête vers la source du bruit.

Le soufflet était retombé aussitôt. Ils s'étaient redressé et avaient interpellé le photographe. C'était un sorcier, sans conteste. Son boubou à fleurs ne laissait aucun doute, pas plus que son imposant appareil.

En tempêtant, le couple avait fait un pas vers lui et il avait fait mine de partir. Hermione avait saisi sa baguette et lancé un Accio. L'appareil avait ripé sur les doigts du Matamagic mais, habitué aux réactions agressives de ses cibles de travail, il avait réussi à ne pas le lâcher, malgré les tressautements.

Les deux amants fulminaient et lui n'en menait pas large. Il avait transplané sans demander son reste, laissant, à l'autre bout du pont, un gamin éberlué. Draco s'était doucement approché de lui, lui murmurant un Oubliette, avant de saisir la main d'Hermione et de transplaner à la première ruelle qu'il avait rencontré.

.

Après, ils avaient eu peur pendant des semaines. Ils ouvraient les journaux avec anxiété, craignant de voir un article, une photo et supportant difficilement les remarques que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire.

- « Je vous l'avais bien dis ! »

- « Non mais vous avez été inconscients ! »

- « Pffff… C'était pas très malin quand même… Hermione… »

Ils se disaient presque qu'ils pouvaient relâcher la pression quand le premier article était finalement paru, début septembre.

La Gazette, Sorcière Hebdo et le Daily Sorcerer [5] reprenaient le même contenu, presque mot pour mot. Celui du texte rédigé par cette Mathilda Tordenoy. Et ils avaient chacun une version différente de la même photo, sur ce pont.

C'était une belle photo, d'ailleurs, mais, ça ne les avait pas vraiment consolés. Des journalistes s'étaient immédiatement mis à camper à Moseley et il avait fallu que des Aurors interviennent pour les chasser de ce quartier moldu qu'ils envahissaient éhontément, au mépris de toutes les règles de discrétion.

Si la résidence avait rapidement retrouvé son calme, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs autres lieux de villégiature. Des Rita en puissance faisaient le pied de grue devant Sainte-Mangouste, arrachant des témoignages impudiques à la volée et d'autres traînaient dans les couloirs de l'ANEM et de PapyruScribere [6].

Elijah [7] s'était mis à jouer des coudes, tel un garde du corps, pour qu'ils fichent la paix à Hermione mais, quand les médias s'étaient amusés à dire que la belle avait déjà un amant, il avait fait marche arrière.

Hermione et Draco avaient arrêté de sortir, pendant plusieurs semaines, ne se permettant d'aller qu'au Tricktrash, à la condition d'avoir mis en place un bon sort de dissimulation en amont.

Ils avaient laissé passer un, puis deux, puis trois articles, toujours plus racoleur les uns que les autres. Chaque semaine apportait son nouveau lot de révélation. Et chaque semaine ils entendaient davantage de murmures sur leur passage.

Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur image en main. C'était, finalement, un jeu que Draco connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Blaise et Harry de la stratégie à adopter. Les deux hommes maîtrisaient parfaitement leur image. Au millimètre près.

Leurs notoriétés ne se valaient peut-être pas mais, ils savaient exactement comment jouer avec les médias. Et Hermione et Draco avaient pu retrouver un semblant de sérénité.

.

A peu près à la même période, en octobre, ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble, un peu sur un coup de tête. Hermione songeait à prendre son indépendance depuis un moment déjà mais, tous ces aléas avec la presse l'avaient fait reculer. C'est alors que Draco lui avait fait cette proposition.

Vivre ensemble. Elle n'y avait pas songé avant mais, effectivement, ça simplifiait tout. Ils n'auraient plus à se trimbaler d'appart en appart avec des vêtements de rechange. Elle n'oublierait plus sa brosse à dent à gauche à droite et il ne perdrait plus ses livres de cours n'importe où.

Ils n'auraient plus à subir tristement les humeurs de Ginny qui leur faisait autant de peine qu'elle les agaçait et Harry pourrait trouver refuge chez eux quand l'ambiance serait trop lourde.

.

Elle avait dit oui et ils s'étaient mis à chercher, frénétiquement. Elle avait dû insister lourdement pour qu'il accepte de chercher un logement dans un quartier moldu.

Il avait beau avoir sans peine pris ses aises chez Harry et elle ces derniers mois, Draco trouvait toujours leur mode de vie absurde. Il s'y était résolu, finalement, l'argument de leur plus grande tranquillité ayant eu raison de lui.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit appartement proche de Notting Hill qui les avait tout de suite séduits. La zone résidentielle était calme, bordée de parcs et de jardins. Hermione s'était enthousiasmée de la proximité du métro, la station de Ladbroke Grove n'étant qu'à quelques minutes de l'appartement.

Draco lui, avait haussé les épaules à ce détail. Ce qui lui avait plu, par contre était la chambre, très lumineuse qui donnait sur un parc. Le salon n'était pas bien grand et il n'y avait pas de bureau ni de bibliothèque mais, l'absence de mur entre le lieu de vie et la cuisine agrandissait l'espace tout en lui donnant un cachet intimiste.

Il avait presque jubilé en voyant la baignoire dans la salle de bain n'ayant eu de cesse, ces derniers mois de ronchonner contre la douche italienne de l'appartement Birmingham où il passait clairement plus de temps que chez lui.

La petite terrasse extérieure était un plus indéniable bien qu'ils devaient reconnaître qu'après y avoir installé une petite table ronde et deux chaises, ils ne pouvaient plus réellement s'y déplacer sans se contorsionner. Malheureusement, il était hors de question de l'agrandir magiquement. Ce serait prendre le risque d'attirer les regards sur eux.

.

La brune avait eu un coup de foudre et avait immédiatement voulu l'acheter. Le blond, lui, s'était montré moins enthousiaste. Il n'avait toujours pas accès à ses biens et, sans être sans le sou, n'avait plus les moyens de s'offrir quoique ce soit. Et si la brune était sûre d'obtenir un prêt dans la minute, vu ses références et ses relations à la banque sorcière, Gringott's refuserait de lui faire crédit à lui.

Hermione l'avait harcelé une semaine durant, sans se lasser. Elle avait argumenté, contre argumenté et sur argumenté. Il n'avait finalement accepté que parce qu'elle lui avait fait signer un contrat magique précisant le loyer fixe qu'il devait lui verser mensuellement, jusqu'au remboursement total de sa part.

Il n'avait pas aimé ça. Pas du tout. Un Malefoy ne contractait pas de dettes. Jamais. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé les choses, lui.

Après son diplôme, il aurait dû épouser la femme de sa vie, une Sang-Pur, avec l'aval de ses parents. Il aurait dû aménager avec elle après leur mariage sorcier, dans une des propriétés Malefoy. Il aurait fait fructifié leurs biens immobiliers.

Ils n'auraient pas été dans le besoin et auraient vécu dans le luxe et la débauche d'argent. Ils n'auraient pas eu à compter la moindre Mornille et auraient pu à loisir jeter leurs Gallions par les fenêtres. Au lieu de cela, il avait l'impression de se faire entretenir par cette femme qu'il avait jadis détestée.

La vie lui paraissait bien malicieuse. Adieu mariage et vie de patachon. A la place, il s'était épris d'une fille de moldus bien trop têtue et obstinée et qui avait presque toujours le dernier mot. Sa virilité en avait pris un coup !

.

Le quelques semaines [8] dont ils eurent besoin pour, premièrement, se décider, deuxièmement, réunir les fond, troisièmement, accélérer la procédure de vente de quelques sortilèges, quatrièmement, protéger à outrance l'appartement et dernièrement conserver leur anonymat, avaient complètement chamboulé Draco.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de douter de lui. De faire des allers et retours entre sa vie passée et actuelle. Il s'était remis en question en long en large et en travers. Il était redevenu taciturne et s'était souvent isolé. Pourtant, le 27 novembre, ils avaient finalement aménagé.

Et il avait trouvé ça parfait.

.

Hermione remua dans le bain. L'eau refroidissait lentement et sa peau se fripait. Elle remonta les paumes de Draco à sa bouche et les embrassa délicatement. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses seins, puis son ventre et ses cuisses alors qu'elle se relevait avec agilité.

Il lorgna allègrement sur ses fesses alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour saisir une épaisse serviette. D'un geste nonchalant, il retira la bonde, l'eau s'écoulant dans un lent tourbillon.

Il enlaça brusquement les jambes de Hermione qui chuta sur lui dans un petit cri aigu. Sa serviette était trempée et il se disait qu'elle venait peut-être de lui casser une côté en tombant aussi violemment sur lui mais, il souriait de son air choquée.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'empara de ses lèvres, pressant son corps au sien en l'emprisonnant entre ses hanches.

Son dos glissait au fond de la baignoire et il buvait presque la tasse mais il s'en foutait. Il avait trop besoin de cette fille. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il enleva la serviette détrempée de la baignoire et la jeta sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd. Hermione, toujours prisonnière de son corps, eut des soubresauts quand il caressa son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, glissant deux doigts entre elles jusqu'à son intimité.

Ses doigts en elle, il lui imposa d'une légère pression de remonter son corps vers lui et elle obéit sans discuter. De son autre main, il saisit un sein qu'il prit en bouche, lui arrachant des soupirs exquis alors qu'elle s'appuyait d'un bras au mur en céramique et de l'autre à ses épaules.

L'eau diminuait toujours doucement et avant qu'elle ne s'écoule totalement, il remplaça ses doigts par son membre empli de désir. Oh, ce qu'il aimait voir Hermione onduler au-dessus de lui, sa bouche s'ourlant sous ses soupirs.

Il se redressa vivement, pressant son torse contre sa poitrine, l'amenant presque à fusionner son corps au sien. Il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle avait presque mal. Presque. Mais, ce n'était pas grave. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

Ils bougeaient à peine mais, ils n'en ressentaient pas moins de plaisir. Comme une plénitude. Elle eut un mouvement de reins incontrôlable et il se libéra en elle, longuement, dans un murmure ému.

A cet instant, elle lui aurait bien dit à quel point elle l'aimait. Parce que dans ces moments-là, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle était foutrement amoureuse de Draco Malefoy.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Une petite envie de prendre un bain ?_

* * *

Que de notes, que de notes ! Forcément, avec Hermione et Draco y'a un gros background de CQAP... Rappel pour ceux qui auraient oublié...

.

_TAC [1] :_ CQAP – Le TAC est le bureau de Traitement Automatisé du Courrier. Il est situé dans les locaux de la Brigade de Police Magique. Dans CQAP, c'était déjà l'agent Turner qui prenait en charge les correspondances de Draco.

_Puffapod Grove's [2] :_ CQAP - Night-club sorcier crée par Hannah Abbott et Mandy Brocklehurst.

_Bobby [3] :_ CQAP - Jeune patient du Service de Pathologie Sorcière de l'hôpital Sainte-Magouste, dans lequel Draco fait son LARD. Il a la particularité d'avoir la peau violette.

_Esther [4] :_ CQAP - Surveillante en chef du Service de Pathologie Sorcière, elle collectionne les articles de presse sur Harry, Hermione et Ron qu'elle admire énormément.

_Daily Sorcerer [5] –_ CQAP – Journal à sensations dont la ligne éditoriale se concentre sur la déchéance de l'aristocratie sorcière britannique et qui a un succès fou dans ce milieu noble.

_PapyruScribere[6] :_ CQAP - Institut de formation aux métiers de l'édition dans lequel Hermione est inscrite depuis 1 an.

_Elijah [7] :_ CQAP - Camarade de Hermione à l'institut PapyruScribere, ils suivent les mêmes cours d'épistémologie. C'est un grand barbu aux airs d'ours, drôle et intelligent qui rend Draco particulièrement jaloux. Âgé d'environ 25 ans, il a été Greffier au Service Culturel du Gaeltacht, en Irlande, pendant 5 ans, avant de reprendre des études. Il vit en concubinage avec Betty, sa compagne.

_Les quelques semaines [8] :_ A quoi ça sert d'être sorciers et héros de guerre si on ne peut pas faire les choses vite et bien ?!


	11. Bobby

___Note de l'auteur:____ Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre à part, un truc que j'ai écris en partant d'une idée à la bip (je vous explique en bas de page) et que j'ai finalement eu envie de garder... Il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais je l'aime bien... Bref, rien n'est parfait en ce monde ;-)... _

___Sinon, j'hésite à augmenter le rythme de publication mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de le faire (d'autant plus que si la fic et bien bien, bien avancée, j'ai une petite baisse de régime dernièrement donc ce serait bête d'augmenter et de plus rien avoir à proposer d'ici quelques semaines...)... Je vous tiendrais au courant..._

___Comme d'hab, merci de vous arrêtez ici et encore plus de commenter votre lecture... Brèf ! Je vous remercie, encore et toujours mais, sioux plaît ! Continuez à m'faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! ^^_

___Une petite RAR avant l'chapitre :_

___Guest : Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! Et si ça peut te rassurer (ou pas justement), les questionnements de Draco sont pas aussi typiquement masculin que ça je trouve. On le voit aussi chez pas mal de nanas... J'aime bien quand les gens se torturent la tête pour savoir s'ils doivent ou non aller aux bouts de leurs envies et les assumer... ^^_

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Bobby**

.

Comme chaque matin, Bobby se réveilla à huit heures zéro cinq précisément. C'était toujours le cas, depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital.

A huit heures zéro zéro, l'équipe de jour relevait l'équipe de nuit et se saluait bruyamment dans le bureau de soin.

A huit heures zéro trois, la surveillante en chef du jour ouvrait la porte donnant vers la salle Janus Thickey qui accueillait les patients de très longue durée, comme lui, et claquait une fois dans les mains. Ce petit rituel était immuable.

A huit heures zéro cinq, elle allait, d'un bon pas, réveiller « _Monsieur Thé_ », le vieux loufdingue du lit numéro un. Et « _Monsieur Thé _» n'aimait pas être réveillé en premier, alors il lui disait d'aller se faire endragonner en Lituanie. Il n'était pas très poli, le vieux « _Monsieur Thé_ ».

Bobby émergeait toujours à ce moment et ensuite, il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Ou alors longtemps après, parfois vers 11h, après que son précepteur soit venu lui faire un cours avec plein d'exercices compliqués.

.

Bobby aussi, la surveillante venait le voir et il attendait qu'elle soit à côté de lui pour lui dire bonjour. Entre huit heures treize et huit heures vingt-deux. Jamais avant, jamais après. C'est parce qu'il avait le lit numéro cinq.

A neuf heures tapantes, un plateau repas apparaissait devant lui. Des céréales en forme Boursouf et au goût de citrouille, trempées dans de la crème à la pistache. Il prenait des tartines, aussi, avec du beurre et du chocolat saupoudré dessus mais, Alice, elle essayait de les lui piquer parce qu'elle, elle n'avait que de la confiture dessus, et pas du cacao.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il prenait son petit carnet relié à l'effigie du Club de Flaquemare. Il l'ouvrait à la fin et rajoutait un petit bâton vertical dessus, avec l'encre verte.

Pas devant, parce que le devant il servait à faire ses exercices d'écriture, alors que derrière, c'était pour écrire les jours.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son huit cent treizième jour d'hospitalisation. Il savait bien compter maintenant, jusqu'à mille et même après mais, au début, quand il était arrivait aux centaines, il avait dû demander souvent à « _Miss 'R'_ » [1] de l'aider à comprendre le système numérique et à le retenir.

Il avait pas trop appris ça, avant. Oui, parce que, avant d'être à Sainte-Mangouste, enfermé au Service de Pathologie Sorcière, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours vécu à l'orphelinat. C'était assez chouette à l'orphelinat. Il avait plein de copains là-bas. C'était pas comme à l'hôpital.

Ici, il était surtout avec des grands, des adultes. Certains étaient sympas, d'autres étaient marrants mais, il y en avait beaucoup de bizarres. Il avait pas trop de copains à l'hôpital.

Il était bien autorisé à aller voir les autres enfants hospitalisés à droite à gauche, l'après-midi mais, ils voulaient pas trop jouer avec lui. Les autres enfants, ils avaient un peu peur de ce garçon violet.

.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, sa maladie. Un jour, sa peau était devenue violette et tout le monde avait eu peur. Depuis, il était dans ce service, dans la salle Janus, au lit numéro cinq.

Au début, ses copains venaient le voir assez souvent, avec la grosse Madame Zoé. Parfois même plusieurs semaines d'affilées.

Il barrait son petit bâton vertical du jour d'une barre horizontale rouge à la fin de son carnet pour se souvenir à chaque fois. Mais là, ça faisait trois cent quatre-ving-dix-sept jours qu'il n'avait vu personne de l'orphelinat.

.

Ce qui le consolait, c'était que ça faisait presque autant de jours que l'hôpital avait été doté d'un jardin thérapeutique et qu'il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait prendre l'air.

Courir et sentir le vent emmêler ses cheveux lui avait vraiment manqué au début ! A l'orphelinat, il était tout le temps dehors quand il n'était pas obligé d'apprendre à lire ou à bien se tenir en société.

Il aimait bien lire, quand même, mais, ce n'était pas pareil que de jouer dehors en grimpant aux arbres.

Il n'aimait pas trop les cours de savoir-vivre par contre. C'était quand même bien plus facile de manger avec les coudes sur la table que de les laisser pendre dans le vide !

Ce qui était dommage, c'était que pas longtemps après qu'il ait été hospitalisé, il était prévu qu'il apprenne à voler sur un mini-balai, fait tout exprès pour les petits sorciers. Il n'avait pas pu en profiter mais ses copains, quand ils venaient encore lui rendre des visites, ils lui avaient tout raconté.

_Médico D._ aussi, il lui avait raconté ce que c'était de voler parce qu'il adorait ça et que lui, il avait le droit. Il lui avait même dit qu'il avait été attrapeur quand il était à l'école de Poudlard. Bobby était sûr qu'il était très fort.

.

Il aimait bien _Médico D_. même si _Médico D._ n'aimait pas trop que Bobby l'appelle comme ça. Il était pas vraiment Médicomage en fait.

Il avait un prénom rigolo qui faisait presque comme un dragon mais, lui, il appelait toujours les grandes personnes par leurs initiales ou par des jeux de mots. Il savait pas trop pourquoi mais il aimait bien.

Avant, il l'appelait juste _Mister D_. mais, Madame Esther, qui, elle, lui avait interdit de la nommer autrement, avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille à l'école pour apprendre à être un vrai Médicomage alors, depuis, Bobby l'appelait comme ça, pour l'embêter.

C'était marrant parce que ça le gênait mais Madame Esther elle trouvait ça drôle aussi alors elle faisait pareil. « _Hey, Médicodi ! Tu as passé la sonde holographique au douze ?!_ ».

.

_Médico D_., il était sympa. Il jouait souvent avec lui aux échecs mais il était trop fort en vrai. Parfois il laissait Bobby gagner mais le petit, il savait qu'il gagnait pour de faux.

En plus,_ Medico D._, il savait plein de trucs sur les étoiles et il connaissait des animaux bizarres.

Il lui avait raconté qu'un de ses professeurs un peu fêlé du chapeau pointu avait créé une espèce de bête, des '_Sprout à têtard'_ ou quelque chose comme ça, qui explosait et sentait le poisson pourri.

Il pensait qu'il se moquait un peu de lui mais mais _Miss L.,_ sa copine, elle avait dit qu'il avait pas complètement tort.

_Miss L_., elle avait un prénom bizarre. Ermine, un truc comme ça. Il trouvait ça trop compliqué pour se souvenir mais, comme elle lui avait dit que ça s'écrivait avec un H devant alors lui, '_Her'_, ça lui avait fait penser à _'She_'.

Et comme elle parlait un peu français, elle lui apprenait des trucs faciles. Alors, il s'était dit que de l'appeler _Elle_, ce serait une blague entre eux. Depuis, c'était _Miss L._ et ça la faisait sourire aussi.

_Miss L.,_ elle parlait beaucoup, beaucoup. Et elle disait toujours la vérité. Ça énervait souvent _Médico D._ mais pas vraiment vraiment. Il soupirait mais ça le faisait sourire aussi. Ils étaient bizarres tous les deux.

Parfois, quand elle attendait _Médico D._ dans la salle Janus, _Miss L._ venait lui lire des histoires ou discuter de ce que Bobby avait lu. Elle était super calée sur les Contes de Beedle le Barde.

.

Bobby, il était sûr que _Miss L._, c'était la copine de _Médico D._ depuis la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans le service. D'abord, une fille et un garçon qui se parlent d'aussi près, il était pas bête, il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Avec les copains, ils avaient regardés comment ils faisaient les plus grands qu'eux. Les filles elles rougissaient et les garçons, ils roulaient des épaules.

Eux, avec ses copains, ça les intéressait pas trop les filles. Luka, il leur avait dit que c'était normal parce qu'ils étaient des bébés.

Ils avaient pas trop été d'accord parce qu'ils avaient quand même 5 ans, sauf Vince qui avait déjà 7 ans. Mais Luka, il avait 12 ans alors il avait pas complètement tort, forcément. Il était plus grand alors il savait mieux.

.

En tout cas, Bobby, il en avait été sûr tout de suite, que les deux, là, ils étaient des chéris. Il les avait suivis parfois dans l'hôpital, parce qu'on le laissait se promener quand qu'il était trop énervant à courir dans tous les coins.

Au début, il s'était dit que c'était bizarre qu'on le laisse aller un peu partout sans le surveiller et puis, il s'était rappelé qu'avoir la peau violette, c'était pas banal alors, qu'on risquait pas de le perdre de vue facilement.

En tout cas, une des fois où il les avait suivis, il les avait vus se dire des trucs à l'oreille dans la cage d'escalier, en se souriant de toutes leurs dents. Il avait pas entendu mais il avait bien vu qu'il étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre.

Une autre fois, il les avait vus s'embrasser sur la bouche. Il avait fait la grimace parce que, quand même, c'était dégoûtant de faire des bisous sur la bouche avec la salive et tout ça.

C'était même possible que _Médico D._, il attrape les microbes de _Miss L._ à faire des choses comme ça. Cet après-midi-là, il lui avait demandé, quand c'était qu'il se marierait avec _Miss L._ mais il avait pas voulu répondre.

Il avait quand même insisté après, les jours suivants aussi, parce qu'il voulait savoir mais il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient pas prévu de se marier.

Bobby ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi parce qu'il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils se marient pour faire des bébés. Et _Miss L._, elle était déjà vieille. Il était temps qu'elle fasse des bébés, à son avis, mais _Médico D._ n'avait pas trop l'air d'accord.

.

Bon, c'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas aussi vieille que Madame Esther qui avait au moins quarante ans et peut-être plus ! Quarante ans, c'était beaucoup trop long.

Il savait pas trop combien ça faisait en jours, en vrai, mais sûrement des milles et des milles et des milles de jours.

C'était vraiment trop, trop vieux. Lui, il était pas sûr qu'il voulait vivre aussi longtemps. C'est vrai, quand même ! Il était déjà à l'hôpital depuis huit cent treize jours. Il y avait passé plus de deux ans quand même.

Il le savait parce qu'il avait fêté deux anniversaires à l'hôpital. Ses 6 ans d'abord et après ses 7 ans. Il avait pas envie de fêter d'autres anniversaires ici, d'ailleurs.

La première fois, ça allait, les copains étaient venus mais la deuxième fois, il n'y avait personne. Que les autres gens de la Salle Janus. C'était un peu nul, quand même, d'être à l'hôpital pour ses 7 ans ! Il en avait vraiment assez d'être ici !

.

Madame Esther lui répétait toujours « _Tu verras, on trouvera comment te guérir _» mais c'était toujours pareil. Il restait le petit garçon violet. Violet un jour, violet toujours, ça partait pas comme un enchantement !

Bobby, un jour, il avait entendu _Médico D._ et _Miss L._ parler longtemps à Madame Esther parce qu'il pouvait pas rester enfermer à l'hôpital toute sa vie, même si il était toujours violet. Il était pas contagieux quand même, qu'ils avaient dit !

Ils avaient même proposé que _Miss L._, elle entre en contact avec la dame qui était directeur de l'école de Poudlard pour qu'il puisse y aller à ses dix ou onze ans, comme les autres enfants qui font de la magie.

Bobby, il était trop heureux maintenant. Il était pas censé savoir parce que c'était pas encore sûr que ce serait possible mais comme il écoutait souvent aux portes, Bobby, il savait. Et il voulait y aller lui aussi, à Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas trop apprécié ce que Madame Esther avait dit par contre. Elle avait peur qu'il soit rejeté par les autres enfants et qu'il ait pas un bon développement après.

Lui, il voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait à développer chez lui, il était pas une pellicule d'appareil photo, mais bon, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était très très vieille qu'elle avait dit ça.

.

_Miss L._, elle disait qu'à plusieurs cerveaux, on trouverait peut-être une solution. Du « _Polionectar »_ ou un sort qui ferait semblant qu'il était pas violet mais le Médicomage, le vrai, _Monsieur B._, il disait qu'il fallait faire des tests avant.

Bobby, il en avait marre des tests, ça faisait huit cent treize jours qu'il en faisait des tests. Il avait plus trop envie d'en faire.

Il était déjà passé sous la sonde holographique, il avait vu des fils dorés sortir de toutes les pores de son corps quand on analysait son sang, il buvait tout le temps des potions dégoûtantes, c'était pas très marrant !

En même temps, Bobby faisait ce qu'on lui disait parce qu'il voulait vraiment aller ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital. Partir vivre à l'orphelinat comme avant ou aller à Poudlard, c'était de chouettes idées mais, _Monsieur B._, il était pas encore trop sûr, on aurait dit.

Il avait peur des effets secondaires si on utilisait la magie pour cacher qu'il était violet. C'était vrai qu'on ne savait toujours pas ce qui clochait avec sa peau.

On n'était même pas sûr que c'était à cause d'un sortilège raté en plus. C'était peut-être une potion ou alors il s'était fait mordre par une bête sans le savoir. Ou alors, c'était sa mère qui avait abusé du raisin quand il était dans son ventre et comme elle savait qu'il serait violet plus tard, elle l'avait donné à l'orphelinat.

Ou alors, c'était la faute à pas de chance. Il savait pas ce qu'il préférait. C'était quand même pas très glorieux tout ça, il se disait.

.

En tout cas, il savait qu'il passerait une bonne journée, aujourd'hui. C'était son huit cent treizième jour à l'hôpital, mais on était le 31 décembre 2000 !

Cet après-midi, il pourrait décorer la salle Janus avec _Big S_., l'infirmier de garde et, ce soir, il aurait le droit de se coucher tard et ils feraient tous la fête pour la nouvelle année et le nouveau siècle qui démarrait !

Il verrait sûrement le fils d'Alice et Franck qui était marrant avec sa « _blonde_ », comme il disait. Eux aussi, ils avaient toujours plein d'histoires à dormir debout à raconter !

.

* * *

_Verdict, ce petit chapitre dans la tête de Bobby ? C'est un chapitre très "sonore"... Si des connaisseurs du Lacanisme passent par-là, je ne doute pas qu'ils s'amusent des doubles et triples sens et de la musique ce certains passages... _

* * *

.

_Miss 'R' [1] :_ CQAP. Jane Eyre est une patiente amnésique du Service de Pathologie Sorcière, surnommée ainsi par Stephen _(Big S. !_), un infirmier d'origine moldue du service, en raison de ses airs éthérés et de ce qu'ils ont découverts de son histoire au fil du temps.


	12. Hannah

___Note de l'auteur:____ Bonjour à tous ! On continue notre petite histoire. Aujourd'hui, nous nous intéressons à un personnage secondaire que nous n'avons qu'entraperçus dans CQAP mais qui va nous apporter plein de nouveaux éléments... Je vous laisse seuls juges !_

___Au risque de me répéter, merci infiniment à ceux (celles surtout en fait) qui s'arrêtent pour commenter ma p'tite histoire ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on n'écrit pas pour rien ! Merci également aux followers qui, j'espère, prendront également un jour le temps de laisser leur patte ! _

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – ****Hannah**

.

Rien ne destinait Hannah à devenir une gérante de Night-Club. Rien.

Déjà, quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait été répartie à Poufsouffle. Elle s'y trouvait très bien, vraiment mais, ce n'était clairement pas la Maison la plus remarquable de l'école. Les uns étaient dit Rusés, les autres Intelligents, il y avait les Courageux et puis il y avait eux. Les Poufsouffles.

Tout le monde oubliait qu'eux devaient être les Loyaux. La loyauté, chez les adolescents, semblait être un concept suranné et sans intérêt.

A elle et ses condisciples, étaient rapidement attribués toutes sortes de qualificatifs peu flatteurs. Ils étaient « _mous _», « _niais _», ou encore « _faibles _». C'était parfaitement agaçant mais elle avait fait avec le temps où elle y était restée. Pas longtemps, en fait.

Au début de sa sixième année, elle avait perdu sa mère et avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie. Elle avait dû encaisser le choc, survivre envers et contre tout puis se cacher, longtemps.

L'Ordre de Phœnix s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait entraînée. Le professeur Flitwick l'avait formé aux Sortilèges Avancés et aux duels sorciers.

Il l'avait poussée à apprendre encore et encore pendant tout ce qui aurait dû être sa sixième année, si bien qu'elle avait pu obtenir une dérogation pour passer ses ASPIC par correspondance, après la guerre.

Elle avait souhaité passer les épreuves de Sortilèges, bien sûr, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Métamorphose. Et elle avait estimé que c'était largement suffisant.

Elle savait que ce bout de papier validant ces acquis ne lui servirait à rien, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un jour désiré entrer dans la Brigade de Police Magique mais, c'était sa fierté personnelle. Son héritage de combattante à transmettre, elle qui, comme tant d'autres, avait lutté dans l'ombre.

.

Son rêve, à Hannah, était parti d'un petit rien. De son amitié avec Mandy Brocklehurst, une Serdaigle de son année. Elles devaient avoir 13 ans quand elles avaient commencé à élucubrer sur leur petite entreprise et elles n'avaient plus cessé d'y penser jusqu'à ce que la guerre les sépare.

Quand elles s'étaient retrouvées, elles s'étaient promis de concrétiser ce rêve. Parce que la vie était trop courte et qu'il fallait la vivre pleinement.

Elles s'étaient formés, s'étaient préparées et avaient foncé tête baissée.

.

Elles avaient ouvert le Puffapod's Grove depuis un an et deux mois, le 13 novembre 1999 très exactement. Un jour à marquer d'un œuf de dragon !

Ce jour-là, elles n'avaient pas empoché un sous, ayant davantage dépensé en publicité que cherché à engranger des bénéfices. Elles avaient fait le plein, grâce au bouche à oreille et s'étaient retrouvées sur un petit nuage.

Les six premiers mois avaient été extrêmement difficiles. Elles avaient eu grand peine à rentrer dans leurs frais et, plus d'une fois, avaient songé à mettre la clé sous la porte.

Elles avaient même eu à licencier leur serveuse et la voir pleurer en perdant son travail avait été un déchirement.

Avec Mandy, elles s'étaient tuées à la tâche, enchaînant les heures, ne prenant pas de vacances, se payant une misère et, certains mois, pas du tout, pour garder leur boite à flots.

L'arrivée de l'été leur avait sauvé la mise. Ne se limitant plus au seul Night-Club, elles avaient commencé à ouvrir le bar dès l'après-midi venue.

La terrasse privatisée sur le toit de l'immeuble avait un succès monstre et les jeunes adoraient ne plus avoir à se rabattre sur des salons de thés vieillots pour se retrouver entre amis.

Les étudiants de Poudlard, en vacances estivales, en avait fait leur nouveau QG. Les grands-frères et grandes-sœurs qui avaient ignorés l'existence du lieu s'étaient aussi mis à le fréquenter tout comme certains de leurs parents.

Depuis, leur affaire roulait mieux sans être encore complètement florissante. En tout cas, Hannah était heureuse, malgré les galères quotidiennes qu'elle rencontrait.

.

Installée derrière le bar, elle jeta un œil à la ronde. Elle venait de charger Mandy d'aller servir Neville et Loufoca, préférant s'épargner les élans nostalgiques qu'elle ressentait systématiquement en les voyant ensemble.

Ils avaient souvent flirté, avec le Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle était toujours à Poudlard, avant de vivre ensemble leur premier baiser. Juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express, à la fin de leur cinquième année.

C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, touchée par la timidité maladive du jeune homme. C'était un beau baiser, plein d'émotions et de sentiments.

Ils s'étaient écris tout l'été et avaient pu se voir, une ou deux fois, quand la grand-mère de Neville le lui avait permis. Trop peu de fois à leur goût !

Au décès de sa mère, il avait été d'un soutien indéfectible. Ses lettres étaient l'un des meilleurs remontant qu'elle n'ait jamais pu avoir. Elle les lisait, encore, parfois, et souriait à chaque fois.

Seulement, elle n'était plus là physiquement, avec lui, à Poudlard, et Luna était entrée dans sa vie progressivement, par petites touches subtiles et vaporeuses, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle lui avait ravi Neville sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle gardait une correspondance résolument régulière avec lui. Elle ne pouvait envisager de couper définitivement les ponts avec son premier amour. Son seul amour, d'ailleurs.

A chaque lettre, elle ressentait sa patte, appréciait la complicité qu'il y instillait toujours, s'émerveillait de leurs centres d'intérêts communs et souffrait de ne pas partager avec lui ce que Luna pouvait.

Elle n'en disait rien. Ce n'était pas son rôle et encore moins sa place mais, elle préférait de loin qu'ils vivent leur idylle à l'autre bout de la planète

Les lettres lui permettaient de rêver encore un peu, de se dire que Luna n'existait pas vraiment. C'était autre chose de les voir à quelques mètres de soi, se tenir la main, s'embrasser, alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire.

Son sourire s'effaça. Tenir ce genre d'endroit n'aidait pas à consoler son marasme sentimental, finalement.

.

Hannah était une romantique, depuis toujours. Elle n'était pas spécialement fleur bleue mais s'attachait aux sentiments. Elle se disait qu'aimer était une chose importante, qui méritait qu'on prenne le temps de s'y attarder.

Au fil des jours, au fil des soirs, elle en voyait défiler, des couples. Certains se formaient dans son bar, d'autres se séparaient et d'autres encore, franchissaient allègrement les limites de la décence.

La première fois qu'elle avait surpris un couple en train de forniquer, il fallait bien dire les choses comme elles l'étaient, dans les toilettes du Puffapod's, elle avait été choquée et outrée alors que Mandy avait ri aux éclats.

Depuis, elle se formalisait moins mais restait tout de même étonnée de ces manifestations outrancières, souvent sans suite, d'ailleurs.

Elle aussi, ressentait des besoins charnels, fantasmait et espérait mais, jamais au grand jamais elle ne pouvait s'imaginer franchir le cap du rêve à la réalité.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait eu personne depuis Neville. Les seuls baisers qu'elle avait échangés étaient avec lui. Les seules mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches étaient les siennes. Et ce n'était pas allé plus loin.

Après, ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne savait pas trop. La guerre, les batailles, de nombreux autres apprentissages. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'intéresser à d'autres garçons.

Maintenant qu'elles arrivaient à peu près à se sortir de leur infortune, avec Mandy, elle commençait à ressentir le manque. Elle supportait de plus en plus difficilement cette impression de stagner.

Elle avait besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un, de céder à certaines pulsions qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, à force de voir les autres agir impunément dans son bar.

.

- « Hannah Chorète [1]! Ma toute belle ! Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'offrir un Gin FizWizBiz ? »

Le sourire d'Hannah réapparut doucement

- « Hors de question que je t'offre le moindre verre, Georgie ! La maison courrait à sa perte si je commençais un jour !

- Tu me brises le cœur ! », lui répondit-il sans se déparer de son sourire.

Elle rit doucement avant de préparer le cocktail tout en l'écoutant lui raconter ses dernières mésaventures. George Weasley était ce qu'elle pouvait appeler un habitué.

Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail à la boutique, après la perte de son frère, le Chaudron Baveur l'avait accueilli chaque soir. Il y buvait un Whisky Pur Feu, rencontrait une femme ou une autre, liait des amitiés d'un soir, bien éphémères, avec d'autres piliers de bars, et repartait se coucher, la tête abrutie d'alcool.

Il n'avait commencé à venir au Puffapod's que cinq mois après l'ouverture.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Ni elle, ni Mandy d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait pu s'intéresser aux camarades de classe de son petit frère.

Elle, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de présentation. Avec son défunt jumeau, ils étaient des vedettes à Poudlard. Tous pouvaient se targuer d'avoir un jour été leur cibles, elle y comprit.

Elle avait appris à le connaître, au fil des mois.

Au début, il était venu sporadiquement mais, désormais, elle le voyait plusieurs fois par semaine, en fin d'après-midi parfois ou tard le soir le plus souvent.

Autour du bar, ils avaient parlé, maintes fois. Elle pouvait se targuer d'être une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux. L'alcool levait pas mal de ses inhibitions et elle avait eu un sacré paquet de confidences sur les états d'âmes du jeune homme.

Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Elle s'était vite rendu compte que tenir un bar était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations capitales sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Elle était l'amie de ses clients anonyme, leur oreille attentive, leur conseil avisé, mais, même quand elle semblait invisible à leurs yeux, elle n'en entendait pas moins.

Avec Mandy, elles se disaient souvent que, si elles n'étaient pas aussi honnêtes qu'elles l'étaient, elles auraient pu se faire des millions de Gallions en revendant certaines informations. Elles avaient été tentées, d'ailleurs, quand elles étaient vraiment dans le rouge mais, elles n'avaient pu réellement s'y résoudre.

.

Hannah regarda George pointer une jeune fille du doigt.

- « Elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que je vais peut-être arrêter de te servir plus vite que prévu, Georgie !

- Ooooh ! Hannah Logique ! T'es pas drôle, tu sais !

- Et toi tu es malhonnête avec ses pauvres filles ! » répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire triste.

- « Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne leur promets rien, tu sais, ma grande !

- Je sais bien mais, tu ne les préviens pas, non plus, qu'une fois ta petite affaire conclue, tu les renverras aussi tôt chez elle...

- Ce qui ne les empêche pas forcément d'en redemander, d'ailleurs !

- Qui ne rêve pas de réparer le cœur brisé de George Weasley, en même temps !

- … Tu rêves de réparer mon cœur brisé, Hannah More ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle, levant un sourcil suggestif

- « Épargne-moi tes fantasmes, pervers ! », Répondit-elle en riant, lui assénant un coup de torchon sur l'épaule.

.

Si elle avait dû être un tant soit peu honnête, Hannah lui aurait sûrement répondu que, oui, elle était de celles qui espéraient, un jour, réparer cette faille béante qu'il traînait derrière lui, inlassablement.

Elle appréciait réellement le jeune homme. Aussi touchant que facétieux, il avait une répartie inimitable. Il jouait et s'amusait de tout mais, derrière ses air rieurs, son regard restait vide, toujours.

Il était encore incapable de parler de Fred ou alors, seulement quand il avait tellement bu qu'il en oubliait tout. C'était arrivé deux fois, depuis qu'il venait au Puffapod's.

La première fois, elle était allé le réveiller, à la fermeture du bar, alors qu'il était effondré sur une table, particulièrement disgracieusement.

Il avait braillé « _Où est Fred ?!_ » quand elle lui avait touché l'épaule et, quand elle n'avait rien répondu, trop abrutie par la question, il le lui avait redemandé en criant et la secouant, ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer à son tour « _Mais il est mort ! Fred est mort !_ » le figeant sur place. Il s'était effondré, avait pleuré et hurlé comme un loup à la lune.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire, elle avait posé une main sur son bras, lui avait chuchoter que ça irait, qu'il irait bien, que... elle n'avait pas su quoi dire et l'avait écouté quand il avait confié sa détresse, lui pressant l'épaule en guise de soutien et lui promettant de ne plus jamais le laisser boire autant.

.

La seconde fois, elle avait anticipé, elle ne savait pas trop comment, qu'il craquerait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tout de suite enchaîné deux Whisky en arrivant au bar, moins joyeux que d'habitude, plus taciturne.

Il s'était ensuite fait envoyer sur les roses par chaque femme qu'il avait abordée et avait à nouveau commandé un alcool fort quelconque. Trop fort pour l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait demandé à sa serveuse de refuser de le resservir et il s'était énervé.

Il lui avait crié dessus et elle lui avait simplement proposé de le ramener chez lui. Il avait refusé et était reparti sur la piste de danse. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il s'était laissé docilement guider jusqu'à chez lui, en silence.

Elle l'avait déposé sur le canapé de son salon et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle, le laissant cuver tranquillement chez lui, quand il l'avait appelée. Elle était restée plus de trois heures avec lui, cette nuit-là, à l'écouter parler de son frère et de son absence.

Elle avait pleuré avec lui, cette fois-là. Depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le materner. Elle le surveillait, du coin de l'œil, quand il venait au bar seul.

Elle le convainquait de boire moins, de s'amuser plus. Elle le laissait danser et amener des filles chez lui. Elle le regardait embrasser celle-là ou une autre et tenter de les débaucher dans un coin sombre.

Dans ces moments-là, elle s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ou un de ses employées, sa serveuse ou son vigile, passe à leurs côtés et les fasse fuir d'un « _Hum, hum _» appuyé.

Elle préférait, de loin, qu'ils aillent chez lui, ou chez elle, ou même dans une ruelle éloignée, que de les voir faire de son bar un lupanar. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas voir ce George-là. L'inconstant qui prenait les femmes pour des objets.

Elle se disait qu'il ne faisait cela qui parce qu'il était blessé, sûrement même, un peu mort à l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'il avait un vide à remplir mais, elle avait des difficultés à l'accepter. Parce que ce n'était pas sa vision, à elle.

Elle, elle pensait que c'était l'amour qui permettait de combler les trous dans l'âme, de sublimer la folie du monde mais, lui, il n'y croyait pas. Ou il ne voulait pas y croire.

Oui, elle aurait bien tenté de réparer le cœur blessé de George Weasley, mais, lui, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser faire. Alors elle dédaignait ses remarques suggestives, le laissait rire et continuait à guetter du coin de l'œil ce Georgie dépravé mais tellement attachant.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Cette petite incursion dans la tête d'une blonde vous a-t-elle intéressée ? Envie d'en savoir plus ?_

* * *

.

_Hannah Chorète[1]_ : Un anachorète est un religieux qui se retire dans le désert pour se consacrer à la prière et à des exercices de pénitence. Un ermite, en somme.


	13. Théodore

___Note de l'auteur:____ Bonjour à tous ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Aujourd'hui, on s'intéresse à un personnage au passé trouble, sûr de lui et bien décidé. Décidé à quoi ? Vous finirez bien par le savoir ! vous en apprendrez également un peu plus sur les djeuns du côté obscur de la force..._

___En attendant, j'en profite pour, une fois de plus, vous remercier pour vos reviews, pour vos followings et vos favs et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, que je m'améliore, Par Salazar !_

___._

___Avertissement: Le contenu du texte ne reflète pas mes pensées mais celles du personnage... C'est valable pour tous les chapitres mais mieux vaut préciser, concernant des sujets "sensibles"..._

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Théodore**

.

Théo poussa doucement la porte numéro neuf du 57 de l'Allée Orageuse, espérant qu'elle ne grince pas sur ses gonds. Il arrivait avec, déjà, une bonne demi-heure de retard et ne souhaitait absolument pas se faire remarquer.

Dès que l'entrebâillement fut suffisant, il se glissa sans bruit dans la salle et se laissa couler contre le mur. Devant lui, il comptait douze rangées de sièges dans lesquelles étaient installés des hommes et femmes de tous poils, serrés en rangs d'oignons.

Il repéra bien quelques sièges vides mais les rejoindre l'aurait obligé à déranger tout le monde. Glissant ses mains dans son dos, il s'appuya à la tapisserie d'un vieux vert anisé. Le public était d'un silence quasi religieux, à l'écoute d'Edgar Portarol.

.

Portarol était, à proprement parler, LE nouveau leader de la Mouvance Nationaliste Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. S'il arrivait, à l'avenir, à rallier assez de monde à sa cause, ce que la presse appelait ironiquement « _La Grogne Silencieuse_ » [1] pourrait magnifiquement chambouler l'ordre établi, Théo en était persuadé.

Il avait un charisme suffisant pour lancer un mouvement de grande ampleur, qui pourrait faire tomber le gouvernement Shacklebot et ses idées avant-gardistes saugrenues.

D'ici deux ans, il serait peut-être possible d'organiser de nouvelles élections et de remettre en place des valeurs sûres, dans cette société sorcière complètement à la dérive.

Théo s'était toujours intéressé à la politique. Son père l'avait initié depuis tout jeune en l'amenant à des meetings, lui faisant lire d'abord des parchemins dépliants puis des Manifestes, l'obligeant à réfléchir au prisme des possibles, débattant encore et encore.

Peu conscient du fait que ses sources d'information aient été subtilement orientée, il avait, progressivement, adhéré aux mêmes valeurs que son père. Il avait toujours de meilleurs arguments que les siens et il était tellement impliqué qu'il ne pouvait que suivre son exemple.

.

Sir Nott était, en effet, un fervent militant de la Cause Sorcière depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait d'ailleurs bataillé ferme, de sa verve légendaire, pour faire entrer le prédécesseur de Portarol au gouvernement, des décennies en amont.

Et s'il n'avait jamais pu être élu Ministre, évidemment, il avait tout de même obtenu le premier siège de son Parti au Magenmagot, sous le gouvernement de Bagnold [2].

Rapidement, d'autres membres du Parti l'avaient rejoint, investissant différentes instances gouvernementales alors que Fudge prenait la direction du Ministère. Lorsque Son Excellence, le Lord Noir était réapparu, Sir Nott s'était montré extatique.

Rapidement, son père avait transmis son enthousiasme à Théo et il avait eu l'espoir de voir enfin naître le monde idéal qu'il imaginait. Le jeune garçon avait alors intégré rapidement la _Jeune Garde Tabou_. Là, il avait retrouvé Millie, Draco et d'autres fils et filles de Mangemorts prêts à embrasser La Cause.

Ils n'avaient pas eu énormément de missions avant d'être inclus dans le Cercle Principal mais, les adolescents qu'ils étaient avaient régulièrement menés des débats enflammés, élaborant des stratégies d'action pour les décennies à venir, une fois le Lord Noir au pouvoir.

.

La seule règle de la _Jeune Garde Tabou_ était qu'il ne fallait pas en prononcer le nom. Il en avait ressenti, comme les autres membres, une grande frustration, alors qu'ils ne désiraient tous qu'ardemment afficher leurs engagements, à l'époque.

Obéissant aux règles de Son Excellence, toutefois, ils étaient restés discrets. Il en était allé à la fois de leur survie, le Lord n'étant pas encore, à l'époque, en état de grâce, et de la survie de la Cause.

La mise en place du plan d'action de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été un travail de longue haleine mais, Théo s'était réjoui de l'arrivée d'Ombrage à Poudlard pendant sa cinquième année.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été officiellement ralliée à leurs rangs, les _Jeunes Garde Tabou_ de Poudlard avaient pu profiter de sa présence pour créer la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui s'était avéré être, pour eux, une couverture parfaite pour recruter les Mangemorts de demain au sein de l'école de Sorcellerie.

Théodore avait mené son petit bonhomme de chemin, bon-en, mal en, jusqu'à l'été après sa sixième année où il avait eu l'honneur d'entrer dans le Cercle Principal.

Recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Il avait même eu un mal de chien ! Il avait réussi, il ne savait toujours pas comment, à ne pas crier comme un damné, au milieu des Mangemorts aguerris qui le regardaient être tatoué mais il avait eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à retenir les larmes qui avaient spontanément coulées de ses yeux.

Personne ne s'en était offusqué. Il n'y avait pas eu de moquerie ou de sourire goguenard, pas même de Draco qui avait pourtant la critique facile depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils en étaient tous passés par-là avant lui et savaient à quel point le marquage faisait souffrir le martyr.

Il s'était étonné, également, de ne pas avoir tourné de l'œil à la vue du sang s'écoulant de son avant-bras. Il se souvenait s'être dit qu'il était fou qu'un corps puisse en contenir autant. Il était encore plus fou qu'il ait pu y en avoir autant sur le sol sans qu'il n'y succombe, d'ailleurs.

Il avait eu de la fièvre pendant trois jours et avait dû garder le lit tout ce temps. Ce n'était qu'après, lorsqu'il s'était relevé, qu'il avait été intronisé officiellement et avait reçu sa robe et son masque. Les choses sérieuses avaient alors commencé.

.

Lorsqu'il avait été intégré aux premières missions, il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Il n'était pas sadique. Tuer n'était pas un jeu. Jamais. Mais il n'avait pas la sensiblerie de Draco. Lui avait toujours pu encaisser d'assumer ces actes, barbares ou non.

Il savait sans aucun doute, que la torture et la mort étaient un passage obligé pour que son rêve aboutisse et leur permette de renaître dans un monde meilleur, un monde porté par la magie et où les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher misérablement.

Il avait suivi les ordres sans broncher, prenant parfois des initiatives saluées par sa hiérarchie. Il était fait pour ce monde-là, fait pour lutter pour ses idées. Il ne regrettait rien. Aucun de ses actes.

Quand la bataille finale avait commencé, il était encore dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Accroché au bras de Pansy quand le Lord Noir avait pris la parole, ils s'étaient fait expulsés impérieusement de la Grande Salle par le vieux concierge de l'école et il n'avait pu s'échapper.

Sa fiancée, dans un état second, ne lâchait pas son bras, des mômes l'entouraient et il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur de ne pas toucher aux gosses. Deux professeurs aguerris fermaient la marche. Essayer de s'enfuir aurait été suicidaire.

Millie, Vince, Draco, et d'autres avaient pu s'éclipser. Tout le temps où il était resté enfermé, il s'était demandé avec anxiété ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était inquiété pour son père et ses amis. Il s'était posé des dizaines de questions sur ce qui lui arriverait. Peut-être le prendrait-on pour un déserteur ?!

Et tout s'était terminé. Aussi vite que ça n'avait commencé.

.

Il avait rejoint la Grande-Salle et s'était fait discret. Il avait rejoint Draco et ses parents qui, hébétés, lui avaient appris le décès de son père. Définitivement orphelin, Théo avait passé l'été l'angoisse au ventre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Il avait eu à régler des milliards de démarches administratives, à répondre à des centaines de questions, à rencontrer des dizaines d'Aurors.

Il avait été préparé, au sein de la _Jeune Garde Tabou_, aux interrogatoires. Il avait anticipé qu'on puisse enquêter sur ses affiliations, qu'on le menace, qu'on le persécute. L'appellation du « _Côté de la Lumière_» le faisait bien rire ! Ils étaient aussi ripoux et malhonnêtes que les autres !

Il avait laissé son plan se dérouler. Il avait fait en sorte de reprendre une vie quasiment normale, faisant profil bas, conservant le contact avec ceux qui n'avait pas trop peur des conséquences en le fréquentant ouvertement, s'inscrivant au programme d'Homologation A Distance d'Etude en Sorcellerie, comme ses anciens camarades.

Il avait suivi les procès successifs, ceux des Mangemorts de la première génération et ceux de la sienne. Les premiers étaient quasiment tous systématiquement condamnés à Azkaban, certains quelques années, d'autres à vie. Peu étaient passés entre les mailles du filet qui s'était abattu sur eux.

Il s'était demandé, à cette époque, si la peine de mort n'aurait pas été préférable pour les prisonniers mais, le nouveau gouvernement avait déjà répudié les Détraqueurs. Et, sans recourir à leurs baisers mortels, il savait qu'il était illusoire que, dans ce gouvernement, ils agissent comme des hommes et aillent au bout de leurs actes. Comme si la rédemption existait en ce bas monde !

.

Millie et Greg avaient été condamnés, eux aussi. A vingt-cinq ans sans rémission possible pour elle, à perpétuité pour lui. Pourquoi eux avaient été soumis au Véritaserum et pas lui restait un mystère. Vince, de son côté, avait payé le prix fort en disparaissant au combat.

Blaise et Pansy, eux, n'avaient pas été inquiétés. Ils n'étaient même pas tatoués, c'était bien plus simple pour ceux qui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment engagés.

Il fut surpris, par contre, que Draco s'en sorte aussi bien. Bien qu'il ait peu participé aux raids, personne n'ignorait qu'il était l'instigateur de la disparition de Dumbledore ! Il n'avait pu avoir aucun détail de ce qui s'était dit au procès tenu à huis clos mais, il avait eu confiance en Draco.

Il s'était dit alors que lui aussi, pourrait peut-être bénéficier d'une certaine clémence. Contrairement à tant d'autres, il n'avait pas réellement livré la dernière bataille. Personne n'avait à savoir que c'était contre son gré.

Son propre procès eut lieu le 25 mars 1999. Théo venait de recevoir les résultats de ses ASPIC, réussis avec brio, son mariage avec Pansy s'était déjà envolé depuis une éternité et il savait que les audiences du Magenmagot étaient la dernière épreuve qu'il devait traverser.

Les témoins s'étaient succédés certains en sa faveur, d'autres moins, et les débats avaient duré longtemps. Toute sa défense reposait sur une supposée prise de conscience de dernière minute l'ayant conduit à se tenir éloigné du combat final. Et en la prière exaucée de ne pas l'obliger à boire la potion de vérité.

Le Magenmagot avait eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour statuer sur son cas. Il avait franchement douté d'arriver à berner tout le monde avec ses discours et pourtant, il s'en était très bien tiré, finalement.

.

Il avait écopé de six mois fermes à Azkaban. Six mois, ce n'était rien à son âge et, sans les Détraqueurs, ce séjour en prison avait été un parcours de santé, ou presque.

Il avait été placé dans _l'Aile des Dévoyés_, réservée aux jeunes de moins de vingt ans. Là, il y avait retrouvé Millie, Greg, d'autres _Jeunes Gardes Tabou_ de son âge et quelques adolescents dont la réputation les précédait.

Il avait eu à suivre des cours Civimagiques, à raison de dix heures par semaines. Les autres aussi, parfois plus, parfois moins, chacun avait son propre profil.

Au bout de quatre mois, il avait offert ses services pour apprendre à lire et à écrire à deux jeunes condamnés d'une quinzaine d'années, sans réelle éducation depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Cette initiative avait créé des émules et un certain nombre de prisonniers analphabètes ou illettrés avaient requis ses services.

Il s'était proposé, depuis sa sortie, de venir une journée par semaine continuer à donner des cours bénévolement, ce qui avait enthousiasmé Eléonor Bolton, l'utopiste qui cherchait à révolutionner la Justice Magique avec son programme de Rédemption Pénitentiaire.

Lui, il était gagnant sur tous les plans. Il aimait indéniablement transmettre son savoir et forger les esprits et il s'amusait beaucoup à donner des cours.

Cependant, s'il n'avait eu d'autres bénéfices, il aurait sûrement abandonné cet élan charitable dès sa liberté retrouvée. Il n'avait jamais été un grand altruiste ! Ce qui l'intéressait, par contre, était bien les bons points qu'il accumulait dans son dossier, son Maginstructeur étant absolument enthousiasmé par sa dévotion nouvelle.

Un autre avantage, et non des moindres, était qu'avec ses visites régulières, il touchait tout un pan de la population carcérale, avec la bénédiction du Ministère.

Des inconnus à embrigader, des partisans à remotiver, des amis à épauler. Il pouvait, tous, les former, les informer, et développer, avec eux, des plans sur la comète pour plus tard, après Azkaban. Ensemble, ils arriveraient sûrement à faire bouger les lignes en réformant la société toute entière !

.

Depuis son procès, Théo portait, comme tous les condamnés, une Trace et elle n'était pas prête d'être un jour levée. Ses moindres mouvements étaient épiés et étudiés. Il devait, lui aussi, faire du LARD maintenant qu'il avait quitté la prison.

Il avait écopé d'un travail de manutention, au sein de l'équipe ROME – La Reconstruction Outre-Magique Entreprizz. Lui qui avait toujours été davantage intellectuel que manuel, il s'était alors dit que la vie était particulièrement ironique !

Bien qu'à contre cœur, il s'acquittait cependant de sa tâche avec un dévouement et une ponctualité sans faille. Pas qu'il s'y soit jamais plu mais, sa réinsertion devait nécessairement en passer par-là. Par-là, et par les rencontres hebdomadaires avec l'agent Gomberg qui suivait son dossier.

Le plus frustrant pour Théo était, probablement, l'interdiction absolue de s'affilier ou de prendre part, à nouveau, à quelque mouvement politique que ce soit.

Il prenait de gros risques, d'ailleurs, en se rendant aux rencontres clandestines de Portarol mais, il se sentait transporté quand il pouvait, enfin, entendre ses discours sérieux et participer, même de loin, aux débats enflammés.

Il se rendait bien compte que ces réunions ressemblaient davantage à de la propagande qu'autre chose, chaque convive étant trié sur le volet et déjà acquis à la cause, mais, s'il ne pouvait se rendre aux meetings officiels, il refusait de raccrocher complètement sa baguette en tournant le dos à ses convictions.

Il avait des idées et il trouvait important de se battre pour elle. Même si la bataille n'était qu'intellectuelle. Il savait bien qu'un jour, il finirait sûrement par se faire prendre par des Aurors à la sortie d'une rencontre ou d'une autre. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes.

Ils découvriraient tôt ou tard l'existence de ces réunions clandestines. Il préférait simplement ne pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait quand on saurait qu'il contrevenait aux règles de sa condamnation.

.

Théo applaudit avec le public à un bon mot de Portarol sur la dégénérescence du Ministère. Le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques venait tout bonnement d'établir une série de décret améliorant les conditions de vie des Lycanthropes, après deux ans de lavage de cerveau auprès du public.

Ses Monstres étaient désormais autorisés à être instruits, ce qui était déjà aberrant en soit, à se marier, ce qui était tout bonnement inadmissible, à se mélanger ouvertement à la population, ce qui était écœurant mais, pire que tout, un décret les autorisait dès maintenant à se reproduire, au mépris de toutes les Lois de la Nature.

Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir la nausée et, évidemment, c'était là l'œuvre d'un Weasley, cette famille de dégénérés. Théo se souvenait très bien du plus jeune, celui qu'ils appelaient La Belette avec Draco. Il était entré à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux.

Il s'était entendu traiter de consanguin par cet imbécile mais, lui se disait que, pour qu'il y ait autant de tares génétiques que dans cette famille de rouquemoutes, le plus consanguin des deux n'était probablement pas celui qu'il croyait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il leur manquait une case, à cette famille d'amoureux des moldus.

.

Ses pensées s'égarant au fil des couloirs de Poudlard, Théodore perdit le fil de ce que Portarol racontait. Il n'arrivait toujours par à croire ce qu'il se passait entre la Granger et Draco. Une soi-disant histoire d'amour dont la presse se repaissait inlassablement.

Parfois, il se disait que Draco était extrêmement malin et jouait un jeu parfait, sans fausse-note, pour réhabiliter son nom. La plupart du temps, il se disait juste qu'il avait retourné sa veste et il s'en sentait dégoûté. Vraiment.

Théo s'évertuait à essayer de reconstruire un scénario cohérent pour expliquer ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit tordu du jeune Malefoy mais il restait bloqué dans une sorte d'obscurité.

La dernière année, avant la chute du Lord, il ne s'était pas étonné des réserves qu'avait eu Draco. Participer aux missions, mener des raids, torturer, n'était pas chose facile. Pour personne. Et le blond n'avait jamais été bien courageux.

Il fallait arriver à suffisamment compartimenter son esprit pour parer à la culpabilité d'ôter des vies. Il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché et croire en ses convictions. Tout le monde n'en était pas capable et il n'en avait jamais voulu à ceux qui s'impliquaient moins que lui, tant qu'ils accordaient leurs convictions à leurs modes de vie.

Lorsqu'il y avait eu le procès du fils Malefoy, des doutes s'étaient insinués en lui. Tout le monde n'avait pas eu le loisir d'obtenir des audiences à huis-clos. Il appréciait Draco et avait, à l'époque, une certaine confiance en lui. Il avait aussitôt balayé ses craintes d'un revers de la main.

Pendant leur semaine d'ASPIC, Théodore avait docilement suivi ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis quand ils s'étaient mêlés aux autres élèves. L'image qu'ils véhiculaient par cette simple entorse était trop précieuse pour passer à côté.

Il avait sondé Draco, essayé de voir la stratégie derrière la manœuvre mais, il n'en avait rien tiré. Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave. Comme une erreur de passage, un moment de faiblesse mais, qu'ils rebondiraient après, quand tout ce serait tassé, quand ils auraient tous été jugés.

Quand il s'était vu parqué à Azkaban, Blaise et Draco lui avaient rendus visite, au moins une fois par mois. Il avait été fier qu'ils ne lui tournent pas le dos et qu'ils assument leur amitié malgré les réticences du Magenmagot qui voyait leurs liens d'un mauvais œil.

Au fil des visites, il avait entendu parler d'un Gryffondor, puis d'un autre, puis d'un né moldu et d'une autre. Ils en avaient débattu violemment, s'insultant parfois, s'engueulant de plus en plus souvent.

A la fin de l'été, Théo leur avait fait savoir qu'il ne voulait plus de leurs visites. Elles étaient plus néfastes qu'autre chose. Il tenait à ses convictions. Et ce n'était pas Millie qui l'aurait contredit. Ils avaient fait bloc et les avaient sortis de leur vie. Les garçons, eux, n'avaient pas insisté.

A sa sortie de prison, il avait croisé Blaise une fois et avait accepté de prendre un thé avec lui mais il n'avait pas été consolé d'apprendre que rien n'avait changé. Que de nouvelles alliances se créaient, avec les Pseudo-Héros-de-Guerre, et qu'elles n'avaient rien de stratégiques.

Il avait alors coupé les ponts. Définitivement.

Le bouquet était sans conteste arrivé lorsque les torchons qui servaient de journaux s'étaient emparés de rumeurs autour de la romance entre Granger et Draco.

Théo avait eu du mal à y croire mais, les photos étaient assez parlantes pour ne pas laisser beaucoup de doutes. Et rapidement, il avait pu croiser ce nouveau couple au détour d'une rue, s'affichant fièrement.

Il était écœuré de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune Malefoy reniait leurs valeurs et bravait sa famille. Narcissa était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il le voyait bien, quand il allait donner ses cours à Azkaban.

Il s'arrangeait pour lui donner des informations en douce, ou des potions réconfortantes mais elle allait mal. Toujours plus mal. Davantage encore avec les difficultés qu'elle avait à voir son époux.

Et Draco, lui, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Toujours à s'afficher avec la parfaite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, trahissant son sang, reniant père et mère.

Un jour, s'il le pouvait, Théo lui montrerait, ce qu'on faisait aux traîtres. Parce que désormais, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. A chaque fois. Trahison, incompréhension, écœurement, tout y passait.

Narcissa ne méritait pas ça. Aucune mère ne méritait ça. Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Lui, il n'en avait pas eu, de mère.

.

* * *

___Verdict ? Que pensez-vous de ce Théodore, légèrement extrême ?_

* * *

.

« _La Grogne Silencieuse_ » [1] : CQAP, voir l'épilogue pour se souvenir de quoi il en retourne !

_Bagnold [2_] : Millicent Bagnold est Ministre de la Magie de 1980 à 1990. Fudge lui succède en 1990, jusqu'en 1996. [Source : WikiHP].


	14. Luna

___Note de l'auteur____: Bonjour à tous ! Après Théo le facho (ouaip, fallait bien que quelqu'un la fasse, celle-là), on prend un peu de hauteur avec Luna et ses airs éthérés (non, ça ne rime pas...)... On avance tout en douceur... _

___Par contre, je préfère vous informer tout de suite qu'il y a un soucis dans le "rythme" du chapitre... Il n'est pas très "mélodieux" (hum... J'ai un peu de mal à expliquer autrement)... Le style d'écriture est vraiment différent entre le début et la fin mais je n'arrive toujours pas à harmoniser donc... Navrée, c'est un peu brut de pomme et du coup maladroit... Vous me direz si ça heurte vos esgourdilles ou non !_

___Comme usuellement, n'est-ce pas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, followings et favs et vous invite très cordialement à continuer ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos critiques et commentaires ! _

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Luna **

.

Un léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres alors que Molly énonçait, au moins pour la vingt-cinquième fois, les conseils d'usage.

- « Soyez prudents ! »

- « Ne conduisez pas comme des fous ! »

- « Faites attentions aux moldus ! Il y a des '_grilleros_', là-bas, en Amérique du Sud ! »

- « Dites que vous êtes écossais, les sorciers brésiliens n'ont toujours pas digéré que nous ayons essayé de les annexer à l'Angleterre au début des années 1800 ! »

Luna la trouvait touchante, cette mère courage, à s'inquiéter pour eux alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Elle se demandait, aussi, comment arrivait-elle encore à avoir trop d'amour avec tout ce qu'elle donnait déjà à tout le monde. C'était étrange qu'elle continue à en déborder encore aujourd'hui.

Peut-être qu'en fait, elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable et qu'il fallait l'amener de toute urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était peut-être très grave, même si c'était vrai, aussi, qu'une maladie d'amour restait une belle maladie, qui n'était pas donnée à tout le monde !

.

Alors qu'elle retenait un petit rire, ses yeux se portèrent sur son père. Xénophilius était encore plus échevelé que d'habitude ! Il portait un pantalon côtelé, barré de rayures verticales rouges et noires, une chemise à jabot d'un blanc grisé et une veste en velours bordeaux sombre.

Il hochait régulièrement de la tête, approuvant les propos de Molly tout en la contredisant !

- « Oui c'est vrai ! Mais vous devrez absolument aller en Colombie pour observer les Tipiru !

- Et qu'ils fassent embarquer par les FARC* ?

- Euh ? Les quoi ?

- Les **F**orces **A**ntimagie **R**ésolument **C**olombiennes !

- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! Oui ! Molly a raison ! Mais les Tipiru...

- Non ! Non ! Et vous allez me faire le plaisir de mettre des chaussures, tous les deux ! Vous allez attraper la mort avant même d'avoir franchi la Tamise à sans arrêt vous promener pieds-nus !

.

Pour Luna, les voir tous les deux, était un peu comme être au spectacle. Ils se regardaient régulièrement avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si ils continuaient à s'étonner qu'un énergumène tel que celui qu'ils voyaient face à eux exista réellement.

Elle, elle trouvait que c'était drôle. Très drôle. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas d'Augusta qui, toujours, se tenait droite comme un piquet et soupirait quand les conversations s'éternisaient, avant de clore le débat d'un

- « Bien ! Nous avons fait le tour je pense ! Nos enfants sont forts et intelligents, ils s'en sortiront. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irais botter les fesses à quiconque touchera à un seul de leurs cheveux ».

Elle se levait, ensuite, faisant craquer ses vieilles articulations et s'en allait dignement, s'appuyant doucement sur sa canne. Et la discussion reprenait de plus belle entre Molly et Xénophilius qui finissaient inévitablement par se houspiller, se désintéressant d'elle et Neville.

Luna lui prit d'ailleurs la main, entremêlant doucement leurs doigts en riant. Elle imaginait tout à fait Augusta, du haut de ses quatre-vingt treize ans, venir donner une leçon aux FARC, à coups de canne, pour leur apprendre le savoir-vivre.

Il suffisait de voir avec quelle hargne elle s'était démenée, quelques années en arrière, pendant la bataille de Poudlard !

.

Aussi évaporée que d'habitude, la blonde se leva soudainement, entraînant Neville derrière elle.

- « Hep, hep, hep ! Où crois-tu aller, jeune fille ! Je n'ai pas fini !

- A la chasse aux Nargoles ! Je suis sûre d'en avoir vus envahir la tête de Victoire et je ne pourrais pas être tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas vérifié. »

Et elle quitta la pièce avant que Molly ne réussisse à en placer une.

.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que le coup des Nargoles fonctionne toujours !

- Tu ne devrais pas en rire, Nev'! Un jour, à force d'appeler au loup, il y en aura vraiment une armée et on s'amusera bien moins ! »

Il hocha la tête doucement avant de se placer dans son dos, l'enlaçant doucement. La tête dans son cou, il regarda la pluie s'abattre violemment par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La voix de Luna émergea doucement, comme sortie d'un rêve.

- « ...Tu te souviens de Terence Higgs ?

- … Il était l'attrapeur de Serpentard à une époque, non ?

- … oui, il paraît...

- …

- …

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, ma douce ?

- Oh... Pour rien...

Il maintint le silence, la laissant réfléchir. Il savait bien que, lorsqu'elle aurait arrangé son petit monde intérieur, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir. Elle fonctionnait ainsi depuis toujours. Elle, elle le remerciait toujours silencieusement de respecter sa parole.

- … C'est le père d'Ashley... »

Neville lâcha sa taille et elle vit son visage incrédule apparaître devant ses yeux tandis qu'il la contournait.

- « Comment tu le sais ?

- Pansy me l'a dit.

- Elle refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit et toi, elle te le dit comme ça ?

- Elle savait que je ne la jugerais pas...

- Mais je ne la juge pas non plus !

- Non, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de vouloir connaître les détails » répondit Luna en plissant les yeux dans un sourire.

Neville bougonna, pour la forme, mais il ne pouvait nier que sa curiosité était attisée. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de Higgs qui avait terminé sa scolarité lorsque lui-même achevait sa deuxième année.

Il se souvenait surtout des coups bas qu'avait enduré Harry pendant leurs rencontres sportives et des soupirs que les filles laissaient échapper sur le passage du jeune homme.

.

Dans son souvenir, Higgs était bien bâti. Des épaules carrées, des cheveux clairs savamment décoiffés et une moue boudeuse toujours accrochée à ses lèvres.

Il ne traînait qu'avec des filles, d'ailleurs, prenant des airs de poète désabusé. Enfin, c'était l'image que Neville en avait gardé et il était curieux de savoir comment ses retrouvailles avec Pansy avaient bien pu se produire.

Il n'était pas étonné, par contre, qu'elle n'ait plus de nouvelles de lui. Terence était un noble au sang-pur et, qui disait noble au sang-pur, disait protocole à tenir. Qui disait protocole, disait interdiction absolue de s'envoyer en l'air n'importe comment avec n'importe qui et, il était encore moins concevable de faire un enfant hors mariage.

Il eut l'envie subite de vérifier, dans la collection de Daily Sorcerer de Ginny, le statut marital de cet homme. Tout de même, il devait bien avoir 26 ans et, s'il n'avait de compagne officielle, la presse devait commencer à jaser sérieusement.

Et puis, son père, Bertie Higgs [2] n'était pas un illustre inconnu et aucun des membres éminent du Ministère n'était épargné par les ragots médiatiques. Que son fils soit toujours célibataire à son âge ou qu'on apprenne un jour l'existence d'une relation adultérine ayant débouchée sur la naissance d'un petit bâtard serait un scandale absolu !

.

- « Dis, Nev ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ashley... Sans père, je veux dire...

- … Tu sais, on est nombreux à avoir grandi sans parents et, on s'en est pas plus mal sortis que les autres...

- Oui mais, c'est différent. Les parents de Harry, ma mère, tes parents, ils ont disparus contre leur gré. Ils n'ont pas souhaité nous abandonner réellement...

- Non, c'est vrai mais... Peut-être que Parkinson retrouvera quelqu'un et qu'Ashley pourra avoir un père, un jour...

- … Hmm... » elle reprit, après quelques minutes de silence. « Nev ?... Je crois que mon père a retrouvé quelqu'un...

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre !

- Hum... plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? Humpf » Il encaissa difficilement le coup qu'elle lui avait asséné dans l'estomac en souriant.

- « Il ne veut pas en parler mais, ce n'est pas comme si Maman allait être vexée... J'aimerais bien qu'il se remarie. Je m'inquiéterais moins... Tu sais, il fait un peu n'importe quoi quand nous ne sommes plus là...

- Déjà que quand on est là... Non, non, je plaisante ! Arrête ! »

Ils essayaient encore de trouver quelle mystérieuse femme aurait pu succomber aux charmes de Xénophilius quand Arthur sonna au carillon de la maison des Lovegood, signant la fin des débats entre Molly et le père de Luna.

Ils en profitèrent pour filer, rejoignant la petite soirée que Dean avait organisée chez lui, en l'honneur de leur prochain départ. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement être au centre de l'attention mais appréciaient les marques d'affections de leurs plus proches amis, les petits mots et les petites considérations autant que les demandes de souvenirs qu'ils s'appliquaient généralement à respecter à la lettre.

Ils furent médusés, par contre, lorsque, alors que la soirée battait son plein, ils surprirent deux d'entre eux dans une position compromettante.

.

Dean habitait un duplex proche de la boutique d'Ollivander dont il bénéficiait grâce à son apprentissage avec le vieil homme. Pour l'occasion, l'étage supérieur avait été condamné mais, Luna et Neville, ressentant un besoin de répit, avaient simplement contourné le petit cordon qui barrait l'escalier.

Une frontière magique aurait sûrement été plus efficace, s'étaient-ils dis doucement en entendant des rires étouffés provenant d'une des pièces au-dessus d'eux. Curieux, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'approcher.

Ils avaient jeté un œil par la porte entrebâillée et n'avait pu qu'être surpris. Seamus, assis sur un lavabo, renversait sa tête en arrière alors qu'un métis qui ne pouvait qu'être Blaise, leur hôte étant planté en plein milieu du salon, lui dévorait le cou.

Ils avaient écarquillé grand les yeux et, alors que Luna tentait discrètement de refermer la porte, leur laissant l'intimité désirée, Neville cogna le bois de ses phalanges pestant aussitôt contre sa maladresse maladive.

La blonde claqua la porte, le regard paniqué et ils entendirent les deux hommes jurer et remuer dans la petite pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise sortait de la salle de bain, le dos droit, sa chemise réajustée, la tête haute.

Il les salua d'un hochement de tête, referma la porte derrière lui et s'éclipsa dignement.

Neville et Luna restèrent, eux, comme deux ronds de flanc, regardant alternativement la porte et l'escalier, s'attendant à voir surgir Seamus d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ils s'aperçurent rapidement, cependant, que sortir ne faisait pas parti des projets de l'irlandais. Avec un hochement de tête, Luna ouvrit calmement la porte et se glissa dans la pièce, suivie de Neville.

L'irlandais, disgracieusement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire cette fois, releva sa tête baissée pour leur offrir une moue gênée puis un sourire triste quand eux même incurvèrent leurs lèvres.

.

- « Alors, comme ça... Toi et Zabini ? » Demanda inutilement Neville et n'obtenant qu'un sourire d'excuse en retour.

- « On est vraiment désolés de vous avoir dérangés » reprit Luna « on ne savait pas, tu sais.

- Non, personne ne sait, en fait » continua Seamus.

- « Ça fait longtemps, vous deux ?

- Vous devez me promettre que vous ne direz rien !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Seams

- Non, promettez-le-moi ! Ça ne doit pas se savoir ! »

Neville et Luna se regardèrent, surpris de sa véhémence mais accédèrent à sa demande.

- « Tu sais » continua-t-elle « on peut te le promettre autant que tu veux mais... c'est dommage de ne dire à personne que

- Non, non, personne ne doit être au courant ! C'est trop...

- Vous ne seriez pas le premier couple de sorcier gay, tu sais, Seams.

- Je ne suis pas gay !

- …

- Seams...

- C'est bon, tu peux nous le dire, tu sais... On s'en fout, nous, que tu préfères les hommes...

- Non mais c'est pas ça, Nev. Je ne préfère pas les hommes. C'est juste... C'est juste lui » finit-il dans un souffle.

- « Comment ça juste lui ?

- Blaise. Il n'y a que Blaise. C'est juste. C'est juste différent avec lui. C'est pas _'un homme_'. C'est Blaise...

- Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait entendre qu'il n'est pas un homme » renchérit Luna en souriant ce qui amena un petit rire confus sur les lèvres de l'irlandais.

- « Oh, Merlin ! Il va me tuer ! Ça fait des mois qu'on arrive à cacher ça et, là...

- Ce n'est pas si grave Seamus. Tu sais, on repart demain, on est les personnes idéales pour garder des secrets...

- Vous en avez déjà des aussi gros que celui-là ?

- Des plus gros même » rit Luna, lui faisant ouvrir des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. « Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Seams ? Avec Blaise, je veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. On ne s'est jamais fait surprendre encore et on était juste d'accord pour garder ça secret. On en parle pas trop, vous savez, de ça.

- De ça quoi ? » demanda naïvement Luna

- « Et bien... De... nous, je dirais... on vit le truc, on en parle pas. C'est tout. On a juste posé des règles quoi. Pour éviter de se prendre la tête.

- Quel genre de règles ? » interrogea Neville, intéressé.

- « De pas en parler, déjà. Aux autres je veux dire. Moi je n'en parle pas à Dean, lui il n'en parle pas à Malefoy. Ni à personne d'autre. On ne sort pas avec personne d'autre non plus. Ni femme, ni homme. On essaye d'être sur un pied d'égalité pour tout et si y'en a un de nous qui sent un déséquilibre, il faut le dire pour qu'on arrange les choses.

- Ça me semble plutôt pas mal comme programme ! » déclara Luna enthousiaste « bien mieux que pour beaucoup de couples de notre entourage !

- … mais on ne parle pas d'avenir. Interdiction d'envisager le futur, de s'imaginer vivre ensemble ou de se présenter à nos parents...

- Mais !

- Mais rien du tout ! Ce sont nos règles et elles nous vont. On vit un truc super lui et moi mais... ce n'est pas destiné à durer. On le sait et puis c'est tout. On en profite et on le vit à fond tant qu'on peut mais un jour, on sait bien qu'on ne pourra plus.

- Pourquoi ? » s'exclama encore Luna « Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas finir vos jours ensembles si vous êtes bien ensemble et que vous vous aimez ? Si vous voulez vivre votre histoire à fond, aménagez ensemble, adoptez un enfant et faites un potager !

- Douce Luna », se moqua légèrement Seamus, « les rêves, c'est beau mais, ce ne sont que des rêves. Blaise, comme moi, nous ne sommes pas gays. Nous n'aimons pas les hommes. On s'est laissé prendre dans un truc et on essaye d'en jouir tant qu'on peut, sans mauvais jeu de mot, mais on sait bien qu'un jour on devra passer à autre chose. Se marier, avoir des gosses, justement... »

Neville arrêta Luna d'un regard alors qu'elle allait renchérir. Il savait que c'était inutile. Ils ne pouvaient lui demander d'accepter la lune alors qu'il découvrait tout juste un aspect de lui-même qui jusqu'alors était resté caché.

Si Seamus acceptait, déjà, de leur parler un minimum de ce qu'il vivait avec Blaise plutôt que de s'en horrifier et de nier l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas à en rajouter. La vie était longue et il aurait largement le temps d'apprendre à assumer, de préférence avec cet amant plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Que de révélations, mes aïeux ! ;-) (ou pas...)_

* * *

.

_FARC [1]_ : Yep, comme les Forces Armées Révolutionnaires Colombiennes, mais en pas pareil..

_Bertie Higgs [2]_ : Supputation de ma part, il n'y a aucune preuve que ces deux personnages, crées par JKR, soient en fait réellement liés dans son univers.


	15. Ron II

___Note de l'auteur:____ Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous nous arrêtons sur le cas de Ron, de ses états-d'âmes et de son quotidien... Forcément, on en saura également davantage sur un autre personnage, devenu central dans la vie du rouquin..._

___N'hésitez pas à reviewer, surtout que ces trois chapitres, Luna, Ron et le suivant sont loin d'être mes préférés... Le début et la suite sont bien meilleures, au niveau du style d'écriture en tout cas (enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai...)... Concernant l'histoire et bien, c'est vous qui me direz, à terme, si c'est ou non digne d'intérêt... ^^_

___Et comme d'hab, merci pour vos retours, n'hésitez pas à continuer, ou à commencer si ce n'est pas encore le cas, à me donner votre opinions et vos critiques !_

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Ron **

.

Affalé sur une banquette du Puffapod's Grove, Ron jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. George avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire en grande pompe, cette année. Peu importait que ce premier avril ait lieu un soir de semaine, il n'avait accepté aucun refus. De qui que ce fut.

Le cadet Weasley se demandait encore ce qu'il était passé par la tête de son frère bien que, finalement, il n'était plus réellement étonné de ses frasques. Depuis deux ans, chacun de ses anniversaires réservait son lot de surprises.

L'année précédente, George était allé rejoindre Charlie et avait passé une semaine entière de beuverie dans sa réserve de dragons avant de rentrer à Londres. Leur aîné avait eu les plus grandes difficultés à s'en remettre et en parlait encore aujourd'hui avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Si, encore, il n'y avait eu que des excès éthyliques… malheureusement, George s'était également entiché, là-bas, d'une dragonnière. Et leur histoire avait été aussi courte que dévastatrice. Principalement pour elle.

L'année d'avant, encore, il s'était retrouvé dans un plan sordide avec deux femmes de petites vertu qui lui avaient grassement fait les poches quand il s'était assoupi après un coït tragi-comique.

Ron aurait préféré ne rien en savoir mais son frère ne manquait jamais de lui raconter les détails les plus turpides de ses faits d'armes, s'il pouvait se permettre de nommer ainsi ses aventures nocturnes.

.

Avant la disparition de Fred, jamais George ne se serait conduit de la sorte. Jamais n'aurait-il manqué de respect à son prochain, homme ou femme, ou tenu des propos outranciers tels qu'il le faisait désormais. Mais, avant de le perdre, jamais n'avait-il, non plus, ressenti le besoin constant de régurgiter sa vie comme maintenant.

En apparence, pourtant, George semblait toujours joyeux, avenant, un modèle de réussite. Dans les moments les plus intimes, par contre, il pouvait être abject, ne respectant plus rien ni personne, et surtout pas lui-même.

Les femmes, il les prenait et les jetait. L'amitié, il n'y croyait plus vraiment, sauf lorsqu'il était trop saoul pour se rappeler qu'il ne devait compter sur personne. Il ne voulait plus aimer.

L'amour, quel qu'il soit, celui qu'il éprouvait pour les femmes, celui pour les proches, celui pour la famille... l'amour gâchait tout. Aimer, c'était perdre. Et il ne voulait plus perdre personne.

Il avait décidé de ne plus rien ressentir. Plus jamais.

En public, il se montrait affable, discutait, riait, faisait semblant d'écouter mais, surtout, il s'attachait à ne pas s'attacher, justement.

Ron savait, lui. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, au travail et en dehors. Il voyait bien, comment réagissait l'autre. Ce qu'il montrait en façade et ce qu'il essayait de cacher.

Il l'avait entendu, aussi, après quelques verres de trop, lui dire ses quatre vérités. Lui dire à quel point il avait envie de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Peut-être pour vivre ce que Fred ne vivrait plus jamais, peut-être pour le rejoindre plus vite. Il n'était pas bien sûr mais Ron s'était alors fait une promesse. Il devait rester à ses côtés, pour le protéger.

Il laissait George déraper, souvent, mais était toujours prêt à le rattraper au besoin. Il savait au fond de lui que cette mission qu'il s'était imposée était vouée à l'échec. Il essayait, malgré tout, de la mener à bien. Tant bien que mal.

.

Ce soir-là, en observant la fête privatisée qui battait son plein, Ron se demandait, une fois de plus, ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de son frère pour s'imaginer que réunir tant de personnes, tellement disparates, en ce lieu, puisse être une bonne idée.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière, au bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Avec quelques alliances incongrues en sus.

Quelques tables plus loin, sur sa gauche, Ginny riait aux éclats, serrée dans les bras de Harry, se moquant probablement de Dean qui, à quelques mètres de là, réalisait une abominable démonstration de la Danse des Boursoufs en trémoussant son popotin.

Seamus était accoudé au bar avec cet idiot de Zabini et ils semblaient se disputer allègrement les charmes de la nouvelle serveuse, cette jolie brune avec sa haute queue de cheval et ses jambes interminables.

La Parkinson boudait, assise sur un tabouret quelques mètres plus loin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue dédaigneuse plaquée au visage, dévisageant quiconque s'approchait d'elle.

Hannah, derrière son comptoir, regardait George en secouant la tête tristement alors que lui hurlait de rire, pris en sandwich entre Angelina et une autre fille que Ron ne reconnaissait pas. Elles se frottaient lascivement à lui, probablement déjà bien trop éméchées pour leur bien.

Lee riait aux éclats, encourageant les filles dans leur démonstration d'affection et Olivier semblait déjà prêt à quitter les lieux. Il était évident qu'il avait passé l'âge de ces bêtises. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Bill était, lui-même, rentré rejoindre femme et enfant une bonne heure plus tôt, en soupirant.

Patricia, Keneth et bon nombre d'anciens camarades de George dont Ron avait oublié les noms dansaient, insouciants, bavardaient, se claquait le dos et se séduisaient mutuellement, heureux de se retrouver aussi nombreux au même endroit, au même moment. Les occasions se faisaient rares, désormais.

.

Ron sentit sa banquette s'affaisser légèrement et aperçu, du coin de l'œil, son frère, Percy. Il secouait doucement la tête, ses courtes mèches rousses balayant son front alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

- « On devrait peut-être lui dire de se calmer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Laisse-le s'amuser encore un peu. Il ne fait rien de mal...

- … pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant. » Confirma Ron. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur lui.

- Oui... Je suis content de ne pas avoir amené Audrey. Tu ne la trouves pas étrange, toi, cette soirée ? »

Le cadet Weasley eut un sourire en coin, un peu désabusé et ses yeux se portèrent sur sa droite, involontairement.

.

Il essayait, depuis au moins trois-quarts d'heure, d'éviter ce coin précis de la salle. Il n'avait, réellement, aucune envie de voir le spectacle qui l'y attendait. Hermione, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, portait une robe lilas cintrée à la taille.

Une jolie robe qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait étrennée pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, pensa le rouquin, un peu nostalgique. Lors de la noce, il avait été tellement ému de la voir dans cette robe près du corps, elle, toujours adepte de tenues confortables, qu'il en avait bafouillé.

Aujourd'hui encore, à la voir aussi à l'aise avec son corps, son décolleté ouvert et ses genoux découverts, il se sentait frissonner. Bien sûr, leur rupture ne datait plus d'hier mais elle n'en restait pas moins la seule fille, la seule femme, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

Il avait tout fait pour ne pas la regarder. Il refusait de la voir aussi resplendissante aux côtés de Malefoy. Il ne trouvait définitivement pas normal qu'elle semble heureuse avec ce type, qui, sans aucune pudeur, arborait l'insigne de son ignominie sur son avant-bras, son haut noir à manches courtes ne cachant rien de l'indélébile Marque des Ténèbres.

Ron s'était contraint à les ignorer et avait très bien réussi, jusque-là. Jusqu'à cette seconde précise. Désormais, il la voyait rire alors que le blond se penchait dans son cou. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ils n'avaient pas à se montrer leur affection publiquement, ainsi.

C'était vulgaire. C'était indécent. Ce n'était pas bien.

.

Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de quitter le visage trop heureux de la brune et dévièrent le long de son corps. Involontairement. Un autre automatisme. Le seul moyen que son esprit trouvait pour fuir le spectacle de leurs visages si proches, si heureux.

Plusieurs mètres séparaient sa table de la leur et, pourtant, Ron ne pouvait manquer la poitrine de Hermione, cette poitrine qui, avant, tenait parfaitement dans ses mains, se soulever rapidement, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de l'absence des mains de Malefoy au-dessus de la table et son regard continua de glisser. Presque contre sa volonté. Machinalement.

Il ne put pas rater cette main, trop pâle dans la lumière noire du Night-Club, qui s'aventurait tranquillement sous le tissu fluide, caressant la peau de la brune. Non, il ne le put pas.

Pas plus qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la chair de poule de ses cuisses sous la pulpe de ses propres doigts. Et elle riait.

Elle riait en tentant de repousser la main intrusive et Ron se sentait bouleversé, ne sachant pas s'il devait être jaloux, outré, envieux ou écœuré du spectacle. Il était conscient, par contre, que cette scène n'aurait jamais pu se produire à l'époque où ils étaient ensembles.

Hermione n'était plus la même.

Avant, jamais elle n'aurait autorisé quiconque à la toucher ainsi, devant autant de monde. Elle ne l'aurait jamais autorisé, lui. Et pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute des sentiments qu'elle lui avait porté.

Elle l'avait aimé. Il le savait et rien ne pourrait jamais remettre cette conviction en question. Il n'en savait pas moins que jamais elle n'avait eu l'air de le désirer autant qu'elle semblait désirer Malefoy en cet instant.

Jamais elle n'avait eu cette pulsion quasi animale qu'il lisait dans ses gestes, dans ses mimiques et ses soupirs.

Ron commençait à respirer plus difficilement. Comme si l'air s'alourdissait. Comme si chaque inspiration était une épreuve à elle seule.

- « Tssss... Il y en a qui n'ont aucune tenue ! On n'est pas dans un lupanar, ici ! »

Surpris par cette évidence qui résonnait dans son esprit, il se tourna à nouveau vers Percy, hochant vigoureusement la tête pour approuver ses dires.

Son frère avait beau parler des démonstrations particulièrement explicites de George avec chaque donzelle qui osait croiser sa route, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Son... ex... et l'autre Serpentard ne valaient guère mieux, présentement.

.

Ron ne retint pas Percy quand il lui indiqua en avoir assez vu et préférer quitter les lieux, quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne put pas davantage s'empêcher de, de nouveau, tourner la tête vers sa droite aussitôt.

Hermione et Draco avaient quitté la table mais il n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour voir un éclat lilas poussé par une masse noire, assortie de cheveux trop blonds pour être honnêtes, passer derrière une porte de service.

Un instant presque hébété, il se sentit tout aussi vite nauséeux. Ou tout comme. Ils étaient dégoûtants. Tout bonnement dégoûtants. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, Ron serait bien allé les surprendre pour la traiter de pute.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle méritait ce qualificatif mais, il n'en était pas moins persuadé qu'une fille qui se respectait ne faisait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pas comme ça, pas avec autant de risques d'être surprise par n'importe qui.

.

- « Perce' est rentré !

- Je sais », répondit Ron en souriant à sa sœur qui s'affalait à son tour à ses côtés. Il continua en riant doucement « Il ne reste plus que nous pour empêcher George de jeter l'opprobre sur les Weasley !

- « Oh, ça te va bien de dire ça, _RonRon_ ! Je te rappelle que tu ne faisais pas mieux il y a quelques années à lécher la poire de _LavLav_ dans tous les coins de Poudlard !

- Aaaah ! La fougue de la jeunesse, sœurette !... Tu me diras, il y en a que la maturité n'a pas su arrêter... »

Ils hésitaient entre prendre un air moqueur, face à la foule s'éreintant sur la piste de danse, ou un faciès blasé des dérapages plus ou moins contrôlés des uns et des autres.

- « Don Juan n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il cherche Hermione » répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce surnom restait un peu trop ironique à son goût. « Tu ne l'as pas vue ? »

Ron grimaça. Il aspira une longue goulée de sa boisson avant de rétorquer d'un ton sarcastique, sa paille toujours entre les dents,

- « C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait pour compléter le tableau ! Un plan à trois !

- Pardon ?

- Elle est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec la fouine, _'Tranquille Méline'_ !

- Oh...

- Oui, oh ! Du coup, je suggérais qu'il les rejoigne ! Je suis sûr qu'ils s'amuseraient comme des petits fous maintenant qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde !

- Ron ! » Averti Ginny, « Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?!

- Oui, oui, je sais, on évite les sujets qui fâchent sur ton '_compagnon_' ou mon ex. » récita-t-il en souriant, « n'empêche, je me serais bien passé de cette vision-là.

- … Je suis désolée Ron... »

Il haussa les épaules. Résigné.

- « Tu les as vraiment vus... enfin... tu vois ?

- Non... Juste s'éclipser par-là bas »

Les yeux fixés sur le pan de mur qu'il venait de lui indiquer d'un geste vague, Ginny garda le silence de longues secondes.

- « Je trouve que tu ne le prends pas trop mal, finalement...

- … Ouais... Je trouve aussi... de toute façon, je l'avais perdue bien avant que La Fouine entre en jeu...

- Peut-être qu'il serait temps de... tu sais... je ne sais pas... enterrer la hache de guerre...

- … Non, ça, je ne peux pas, Gin'... Ce n'est pas la Hermione que j'ai connue. La mienne se respecte plus que ça et...

- Ron », prévint sa sœur « Elle...

- N'essaie même pas, Gin'. Je ne veux pas savoir et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. J'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça.

- …

- Mais, faudra pas qu'elle compte sur moi le jour où elle se cassera les dents. Et tôt ou tard, ça arrivera, avec un mec comme ça.

- Il... ne te fâche pas, Ron, mais... C'est plutôt un mec bien, finalement. Enfin... il n'a pas l'air si mal que ça, tu sais... il la traite bien…

- … Je sais surtout qu'on ressort de plusieurs années de guerre et de batailles et qu'on s'aveugle plus facilement. Son jeu, c'est de la poudre aux yeux. Et vous verrez, un jour. Vous verrez. Ce sera trop tard mais... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Ginny ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Ce n'était que l'éternel même débat stérile qui tournait en boucle entre eux.

L'un disait noir quand l'autre disait blanc. Peu importait le nombre de fois où ils abordaient la question, ils savaient, tous deux, qu'ils n'avançaient pas d'un iota.

- « Allez, viens Ronnie ! Il est grand temps que tu rencontres quelqu'un ! » S'exclama alors la cadette en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

.

* * *

___Verdict ? Que pensez-vous de mon Ronnie ? J'l'aime bien, moi, ce gros bêta, parfois un peu trop droit dans ses bottes et définitivement trop susceptible !_


	16. Draco II

___Note de l'auteur____: Bonjour à tous ! Hmmm... ça sent le Serpentard, par ici ! Draco apprend la vie, aujourd'hui, et nous fait par de ses découvertes et de ses interrogations... Enfin, en gros... Et comme je le disais la dernière fois, je ne suis pas très très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'il y a quelques bonnes bases pour faire un chapitre sympa mais je n'aime pas trop l'agencement que j'en ai fait... Brèfle !_

___Sinon, au risque de vous faire maronner (et mariner), je suis impatiente de vous présenter le chapitre de la semaine que j'aime beaucoup et qui (enfin, dirons certains) rentre davantage dans l'Histoire (avec un grand H). 'Fin... Vous m'direz ça lundi prochain... Trêve de blabla !_

___Enfin, si, encore un mot. Je vous remercie tous de lire mes gribouilles, comme toujours, surtout que vous êtes quand même assez nombreux. Du coup – favoritisme, bonjour – je remercie encore plus fort les 0,00001 pour cent qui reviewent. Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez continuer à me donner vos impressions, questions, critique, je ne m'en lasse pas !_

___._

___Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Draco**

.

Draco se lança un sort de désillusion en quittant l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et transplana aussitôt. A choisir, il aurait préféré atterrir directement dans son salon pour retrouver la chaleur de son appartement mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, en plein après-midi.

Peu après leur aménagement, Hermione avait jugé bon de se lier d'amitié avec les moldues du dessus. Et évidemment, la brune refusait en bloc qu'il puisse les traumatiser en surgissant ici ou là, sans préavis aucun.

Au début, il râlait, légèrement désappointé par cette nouvelle contrainte. Au fil du temps, il avait cependant appris à apprécier cette nouvelle routine. Son point de chute préféré restait la petite allée verdoyante proche de Carmelite Monastery Gardens. La proximité de la résidence pour vieux moldus mabouls, la Alan Morkill House [1], permettait quelques libertés bienvenues.

Il pouvait, en effet, transplaner à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il apparaissait et disparaissait sans se soucier des regards indiscrets. Le coin était tranquille et, pour tout dire, qui allait croire les élucubrations de personnes âgées connues pour leurs dégénérescences cérébrales et leurs propos incohérents ?

Pour rejoindre Kensal Road, il devait ensuite marcher près d'un quart d'heure, d'un bon pas. Il aimait bien voir les moldus évoluer dans leur environnement urbain, telles des fourmis effrénées. Ils s'agitaient, courraient ça et là, criaient après les chauffeurs de bus, hélaient des tas de ferrailles sur roues...

Parfois, Draco se mettait à rêver qu'il utilisait, lui aussi, une de ces voitures. Certaines avaient réellement du cachet, surtout celles garées le long de sa rue. Et puis, il adorait entre le bruit des moteurs vrombir et la conduite semblait réellement être amusant. Il avait de plus en plus souvent envie d'apprendre à son servir.

Hermione lui avait bien expliqué deux ou trois petites choses. Il fallait passer des vitesses pour avancer, il y avait des pédales pour embrayer, freiner et accélérer ou rétrograder, elles roulaient avec du pétrole raffiné et ce genre de choses mais, en réalité, elle n'y connaissait rien. Elle aussi avait passé son adolescence à Poudlard, loin du monde moldu et elle n'avait jamais appris à conduire.

Londubat et Loufoca savaient eux mais ils étaient tellement lunaires que Draco n'avait toujours pas réussi à se résoudre à leur poser la question. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient littéralement repartis à l'autre bout de la planète, il n'était pas près d'arriver à les convaincre de lui apprendre les rudiments de la conduite de ces voitures !

.

En tout cas, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir céder en s'installant dans le monde moldu. Leur relatif anonymat, dans cette capitale grouillante, leur garantissait une indéniable tranquillité d'esprit.

Bien sûr, leurs voisins moldus leur avait rapidement attribués une réputation d'excentriques mais, en attendant, ils n'avaient toujours pas été découverts par les Matamagics et vaquaient quasiment librement à leurs occupations sans se sentir constamment épiés.

La première étape avait été de se trouver de faux patronymes. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à être originaux et avaient signés leur bail des noms de « _Smith & Thornton_ ». En réalité, ils ne se souvenaient jamais lequel d'entre eux était supposé être _Smith_ et qui était _Thornton_. Et à chaque fois que les voisins les interpellaient en utilisant leurs noms d'emprunt, ils oubliaient que c'était bien à eux qu'on s'adressait.

Ils ne réagissaient pas et ils avaient pris l'habitude de les entendre chuchoter sur leur passage, les traitant de poseurs arrogants aussi bien que de lunatiques suffisants. Draco n'en était pas réellement affecté, finalement. Ces caractéristiques n'étaient guère différentes de celles que les sorciers lui attribuaient jusque-là.

.

Rapidement, Hermione avait inscrit leurs nouveaux noms sur la boîte en fer du rez-de-chaussée, celle qui devait recevoir le courrier moldu. Et tout aussi rapidement, cette même boîte était devenue le sujet de conversation favori de la concierge de l'immeuble.

En effet, elle s'était rapidement aperçue que le facteur ne s'arrêtait jamais devant leur boîte pour y glisser des lettres et que ni lui, ni Hermione, ne vérifiaient jamais son contenu en rentrant du travail.

Par contre, elle les voyait souvent redescendre en début de soirée et récupérer de gros paquets emballés dans du papier kraft. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, trouvait ça louche et ne se cachait pas de souligner ses soupçons, affirmant, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'ils n'étaient que des _junkies_.

Draco arrivait encore à se retenir de lui jeter un petit sort inoffensif pour qu'elle oublie de s'intéresser à eux mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement lui expliquer leur arrangement avec le patron de chez Abraxas !

Avec Hermione, ils avaient très vite abandonné l'idée d'être un jour de grands Chefs cuisiniers. A la place, ils avaient souscrit un abonnement chez le traiteur sorcier, en toute discrétion.

Pour préserver leurs anonymat, ils avaient laissé comme consigne aux livreurs de déposer leurs commandes dans la boîte en fer aux noms de _Smith & Thornton._ Le couple adressait directement un versement mensuel au traiteur depuis un compte confidentiel de Gringott's, leur permettant de conserver le secret sur leur identité.

La création de ce nouveau compte, loin d'être une sinecure, les avait fait suer sangs et eaux. Heureusement, la brune conservait encore des relations, elle. Seul l'appui de Gripsec, un Gobelin redevable à la brune, avait permis la discrétion dont ils avaient besoin. En tout cas, depuis, ils laissaient beaucoup trop d'argent dans ces merveilleux plats préparés par le traiteur cosmopolite.

Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de devoir, tous les mois voire, parfois, plusieurs fois par mois, partir en quête d'un supermarché ou d'une épicerie moldue.

Il n'y avait que peu de commerce à proximité de leur immeuble et se rendre dans ces magasins était toujours une expédition. Soit ils marchaient pendant bien trop de temps pour des pieds engoncés dans des chaussures de ville, soit ils devaient prendre le métro.

Primo, Draco n'aimait pas mettre des baskets quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital et deuzio, ce tube bizarre et grouillant de monde sous la terre le rendait systématiquement claustrophobe. Forcément, les courses devenaient rapidement une plaie pour le pauvre sorcier qu'il était.

Et puis, il avait beau faire, il ne concevait vraiment pas ce qui était _super_ dans ces magasins qui n'avaient rien de _marchés_. Les marchés devaient être de plein air, présenter des étals et permettaient des négoces. Là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas plus pourquoi Hermione s'acharnait à parler d'« _épicerie_ ». Il le trouvait étrange, ce nom.

Les boutiques où elle l'amenait vendaient de tout, sauf des épices, justement. Il y avait bien ces choses en poudre dans de fins bocaux transparents mais, elles ne valaient réellement pas les vraies épices, celle qu'il pouvait trouver chez les sorciers.

.

Aussi, à force de faire des courses et de vivre avec Hermione, il était, à son grand désarrois, devenu incollable sur l'hygiène féminine. Il aurait préféré s'abstenir, évidemment mais, elle ne lui avait jamais réellement laissé le choix.

Avant elle, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces questions tribales. Jamais au grand jamais. Sa mère, Merci Merlin, avait toujours était d'une grande discrétion à ce sujet. Elle possédait sa propre salle d'eau et Draco n'avait jamais eu à côtoyer les objets de torture qu'elle utilisait sur elle, quels qu'ils soient.

Désormais, il avait parfois l'impression d'être devenu un expert ès sciences sur tout ce qui concernait les protections hygiéniques, les savons intimes ou l'épilation sorcière comme moldue. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, d'ailleurs, de continuer à grimacer à chaque fois qu'il se voyait traîner dans un rayonnage de ce type.

Il grignait d'autant plus que, dans ces mêmes rayons, ce trouvaient d'autres atrocités, exposées les unes à la suite des autres sur des colonnes indiscrètes.

Dès le départ, il avait refusé de s'intéresser aux produits destinés aux hommes - à quoi bon utiliser un rasoir mécanique quand un sort permettait un rasage parfait assorti d'une peau aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau-né ? - par contre, il avait rapidement était intrigué par les boites aux couleurs aussi variées qu'attractives qui attiraient immédiatement l'œil, posées dans un coin.

Elles étaient parées de dessins, parfois celui d'un ballon oblong, d'autre fois d'un carré d'aluminium boursouflé par un petit cercle. Il en avait, un jour, saisi deux boites et s'était esquinté les yeux en tentant de lire les toutes petites notes inscrites au dos, curieux d'en comprendre l'usage.

Tout concentré à sa tâche qu'il l'était, il n'avait remarqué le ricanement de deux jeunes filles que lorsque celui d'Hermione s'était joint au leur. Elle s'était esclaffée en surgissant à ses côtés, avant de lui expliquer l'usage de ces ballons en latex.

Les traits de Draco s'était progressivement crispés à l'idée d'avoir à se « _coiffer _» d'un de ces trucs et le rire de la brune avait redoublé. Rapidement, il avait éloigné les boîtes de lui comme si elles étaient contagieuses et avait fait promettre à la brune presque en tremblant, de ne jamais au grand jamais l'obliger à enfiler cette création de l'Enfer.

Elle lui avait rétorqué, sans perdre sa bonne humeur, que tant qu'ils pensaient à prendre leurs précautions avec les protections magiques dont ils disposaient, ils n'auraient pas à utiliser de préservatifs. Il n'avait été soulagé que jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute, en riant, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Certains de ces machins étaient, soi-disant, spécialement créés pour les jeux intimes.

Il préférait ne pas savoir. Encore moins depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'il en existait des trop colorés, des striées, des granulés et d'autres phosphorescents. Les potions et les inventions du monde sorcier, déjà souvent assez tordues comme cela, lui suffisaient amplement !

.

Si la corvée des courses était, en elle-même, une épreuve, le rapatriement de celle-ci jusqu'à leur appartement n'était pas moins source de contrariété. Draco avait beau continuer de penser qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de réduire d'un sort leurs achats à la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes, Hermione insistait pour s'interdire toute magie dans le monde moldu.

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison sur ce point. En effet, leur appartement était protégé par un entrelacs compliqué de sort et permettait certaines libertés mais, au dehors, les mouvements répétés de magie les rendait plus repérables parmi les moldus. Et plus vulnérables.

Ils en avaient été réduits à acheter un machin à roulettes pour entreposer leurs sacs et ne plus avoir besoin de les porter. Un « _Kädi_» ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce truc était pratique, c'était indéniable mais Draco continuait à trouver ridicule de traîner cette machine derrière-eux.

Il avait cédé, malgré tout, et allait régulièrement, trop à son goût, faire les courses avec ce « _Kädi »,_ en râlant pour la forme. Par contre, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il y aille sans elle. Elle, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer ! Elle avait accepté ce veto facilement, cependant.

Ils savaient trop bien, l'un comme l'autre, qu'en allant aux courses seul, il y avait trop de risques que Draco, agacé par une de ces petites vieilles trop lente et trop bavarde ou par une bande de mioches trop turbulents, utilise sa baguette pour tous les Stupéfixer. Et puis il ne se rappelait jamais du taux de change entre l'argent moldu et sorcier.

.

Dans ces moments-là, il se disait, souvent, que les deux Elfes de Maison de la famille Malefoy lui manquaient réellement. S'il avait appris à utiliser les sorts de ménage en un clin d'œil, il n'avait rien trouvé pour parer à la corvée des courses.

Il avait bien proposé à Hermione de tenter d'en rappeler un à leurs côtés, arguant qu'il pourrait, ni vu ni connu, emplir leur frigo et leurs placards sans qu'il ne soit obligé de vivre constamment avec eux mais rien n'y avait fait.

Déjà, elle lui avait confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Les Elfes avaient été libérés, contre leur gré, par le Magenmagot, juste après la Guerre. Il savait désormais de source sûre que Lucius, avant d'être enfermé à Azkaban, avait été contraint et forcé de leur offrir des vêtements et qu'ils avaient dus être embauchés ailleurs, depuis.

Dans une autre famille, c'était impensable pour un Elfe libéré mais probablement à Poudlard, comme Dobby, l'Elfe des Malefoy que Potter avait habillé des années auparavant. Où ils étaient allés dans un Orphelinat Sorcier. Ou peut-être même au Ministère.

Il n'en savait rien, en fait mais, la brune s'était tellement énervée et lui avait tant fait la morale quand il avait proposé l'idée qu'après, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant une semaine complète. Et il avait encore abdiqué.

.

Forcément, Draco avait beau s'adapter avec une étonnante facilité à cette nouvelle vie, il continuait, parfois, à se demander dans quelle galère il avait bien pu se fourrer en acceptant de suivre Hermione dans ce monde dénué de magie !

Il allait de découvertes en découvertes, c'était un fait ! Certaines étaient plus agréables que d'autres, c'était indéniable ! Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il avait craint !

Sa nouvelle vie lui paraissait parfois spartiate, à lui qui avait été habitué à vivre dans le luxe et l'oppulence mais, il s'y était habitué et ne la trouvait même pas étrange. Non, ce qui était étrange, il fallait bien le dire, étaient les moldus eux-mêmes.

Souvent, Draco avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde parallèle où il devait se compliquer bizarrement la vie, en étant obligé, à chaque fois que les voisines étaient là ou quand ils étaient en présence d'un _public_, de prendre une éponge pour faire la vaisselle alors qu'un sort aurait pu régler l'affaire en dix secondes.

D'accord, il ne détestait pas faire la vaisselle, en fait. Il trouvait même que ça le détendait de mettre ses mains dans de l'eau chaude et mousseuse pour frotter les assiettes. C'était dépaysant, un peu comme être en vacances dans un pays étranger. Et puis, il aimait bien le four avec des ondes qu'il trouvait plutôt pratiques et les machines pour le linge.

Oui, leur machine à laver était franchement marrante ! Surtout depuis que, avec Hermione, ils s'étaient accidentellement retrouvés contre la leur, puis sur elle, pendant la bagatelle. Elle vibrait juste comme il fallait quand elle était en marche.

Cela dit, il avait quand même l'impression d'être en représentation permanente, en jouant au moldu.

.

Au gré de ses pérégrinations, Draco avait également découvert le _phélétone,_ ce machin qu'on collait à l'oreille pour communiquer avec les gens, à distance. Il aurait bien aimé en utiliser malheureusement, il semblait bien que ces engins ne fonctionnaient pas avec la magie.

D'ailleurs, les voisines ne cessaient de se plaindre de la mauvaise réception qu'il y avait dans leur appartement. Hermione et lui s'étaient résignés et ne communiquaient que par hiboux inter-postés avec leurs proches. Ils trouvaient dommage de n'avoir aucun moyen plus discret mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas créer une cheminée artificielle et continuer à garder leur anonymat. Créer un canal de communication demandait nécessairement à entamer de trop nombreuses démarches auprès du Ministère et des Services Postaux sorciers et, en moins d'une semaine, ils prenaient le risque que la terre entière sache où et comment les retrouver, ce qui était hors de question.

Finalement, ils se contentaient amplement de leurs boîtes postales respectives au service de Traitement du Courrier du Chemin de Traverse pour les courriers courants et Campbell pouvait traiter les urgences. Leurs proches, eux, utilisaient à foison les volatiles de tous '_poils'. _C'était bien là où le bât blessait.

Ils agaçaient parfaitement le voisinage. Surtout cette maudite concierge qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre, trop régulièrement, de la propension qu'avaient des chouettes et des hiboux à faire le pied de grue sur leur petit balcon, parfois pendant des heures. « _Vous ne devriez pas les nourrir, vous savez, c'est aussi nuisibles que les pigeons, ces oiseaux-là !_ ».

Leur fonctionnement était loin d'être parfait mais Hermione et Draco s'en accommodaient. Ils passaient déjà pour des excentriques, dans leurs quartier, avec leurs robes étranges, leur vocabulaire parfois incongrus et les odeurs bizarres qui se diffusaient depuis chez eux quand ils se mettaient à fabriquer des potions. Ils n'étaient plus à deux ou trois hiboux près.

.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, sans les moldues du dessus, Draco aimait bien la vie qu'il menait avec Hermione. Elle n'était pas toujours facile à vivre mais, ils arrivaient à se pondérer l'un et l'autre.

Elle parlait trop mais il la faisait taire d'un baiser. Il était maniaque mais elle s'évertuait à lui faire accepter qu'une pile de livre d'un mètre dix avait tout à fait sa place sur le sol des toilettes. Harry n'était plus venu les déranger à des heures indues depuis près de deux mois et le blond ne se lassait pas de sentir la peau d'Hermione frémir sous ses doigts.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que leur histoire tiendrait la route. Il avait pris ce qui venait presque en haussant les épaules. Il s'était dit qu'il laisserait les événements arriver, l'un après l'autre et qu'il aviserait ensuite mais, plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que leur histoire fonctionnait presque sans fausse note.

Ils se disputaient de temps en temps mais ne s'engueulaient pas vraiment. Ils boudaient, parfois, ils parlaient, souvent. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir, de la sentir ou de la toucher. Ils acceptaient, tous les deux, de renoncer à certaines choses, parfois à contre cœur d'ailleurs mais, finalement, ne le regrettaient pas.

.

Draco poussa la porte du petit immeuble résidentiel en soupirant. Il n'était pas réellement un citadin, quand même. Les grands espaces verts lui manquaient.

Souvent, il avait seulement l'envie de prendre son balai et sentir le vent fouetter son visage, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée en habitant en plein centre-ville. L'avantage, par contre, et qu'il avait là un prétexte idéal pour se rendre régulièrement chez Blaise. Ils passaient alors des heures et des heures à voler, côte à côte, faisaient la course et finissaient affalés dans un champ ou à l'orée d'un bois.

D'autres fois, Draco partait simplement passer quelques jours à Lulworth Cove, écouter les vagues s'écraser sur les roches, marcher à flanc de falaise et sentir les embruns. Certaines fois, Hermione l'accompagnait et ils se croyaient en week-end. Ces journées-là étaient comme des pauses bienvenues et ils revenaient prêts à affronter de nouveau le tourbillon de la vie.

.

Lorsqu'il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit tranquillement la porte, des éclats de rires l'accueillirent, suivis d'un tonitruant « _Tonton ! Tonton !_ ». Il eut un sourire en coin.

Draco avait beau être le cousin au deuxième degré du môme – ou quelque chose comme ça –, sans Hermione, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais vus de leur vie. Mais, il avait décrété qu'elle était sa _Tata_, alors, inévitablement, il s'était vu affublé du statut de _Tonton._

Potter avait souvent grimacé, au début mais, il finissait par s'en accommoder. Forcément. En tant que parrain, Harry avait tout de même la meilleure place en tant que pièce rapportée dans la famille recomposée de Teddy.

Le blond les rejoignit, narguant discrètement le Survivant, et s'installa en tailleur sur le tapis avec eux. « _Regarde !_ ». L'enfant, à quatre pattes au milieu des adultes, se concentra, plissant les yeux et crispant tellement son visage que ses joues rougirent aussitôt, une petite veine palpitant sur son front.

Ses traits s'allongèrent doucement, son nez et sa bouche se rejoignant pour former un museau pointu au bout duquel trônait une truffe noire et luisante. La peau de ses joues se recouvrit d'un mignon duvet de poils, comme son front puis l'ensemble de son visage.

Ils se trouvaient, nez à nez, avec la tête d'un bébé loup, souriant de toutes ses dents de lait, petites et carrées, incongrues sur cette bouille poilue. Le plus saugrenu était probablement qu'il avait gardé son corps d'enfant, ce qui rendait cette vision vraiment troublante.

Teddy se concentrait encore plus fortement sous les encouragements des adultes s'extasiant chacun leur tour quand, tout à coup, le derrière de son short s'agita brusquement, une queue touffue s'extirpant difficilement de sa couche.

.

Ils applaudirent bruyamment et le petit, trop heureux de ses exploits, retrouva sa forme habituelle. Il se coucha sur le flanc, épuisé, souriant, observant les mines réjouies qui lui étaient adressées.

- « Oh ! Teddy ! Mon bébé ! » s'exclama Hermione

- « Ouiii ! Bravo ! Bravo ! » Renchérit Harry d'une voix enfantine, applaudissant dans ses mains et le faisant rire

- « C'est très bien mon Trésor ! Mais tu ne dois pas le refaire trop souvent, hein ! D'accord ! Ça demande beaucoup beaucoup d'énergie !

- Écoutez-là, la rabat-joie ! » Lança Draco dans un clin d'œil, Harry s'esclaffant à son tour.

- « Harry ! Ne te ligue pas contre moi avec lui ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Viens mon bouchon ! On va faire la sieste ! »

Hermione prit Teddy dans ses bras, laissant les garçons se moquer ouvertement de sa propension à trouver des surnoms ridicules au gamin.

- « Ta Belette est à l'entraînement ?

- Non », répondit le Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel, « elle voulait prendre un peu de temps pour elle, à la maison alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous embêter un peu

- Comme d'habitude », soupira le blond dramatiquement, un sourire pointant au coin de ses lèvres.

.

* * *

___Verdict ? Vous aussi, vous avez envie d'adopter une fouine, de la prendre par la main et de lui apprendre la vie ?!_

* * *

.

Alan Morkill House [1] : Maisons de retraite londoniennes (au moins londoniennes, si ce n'est également d'ailleurs, ma culture ne va pas si loin) accueillant des personnes âgées atteintes de pathologies démentielles type Alzheimer et troubles apparentés.


End file.
